Cherry Pie (traduction)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Peu après la mort de son père, Rayne est plongée de le monde de la chasse aux monstres avec un certain chasseur aux yeux verts. Elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle est impliquée dans le combat entre le bien et le mal. Et plus Dean la conait, plus il réalise que parmi toutes les choses effrayantes qu'il a du affronter, rien ne l'effraie plus que Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour avec une nouvelle histoire (qui n'est pas de moi). Ceci est une traduction d'un fic que j'aime énormément de Mishel-10._  
 _Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, je vous publie une traduction en français._  
 _Tout les mérites reviennent naturellement à Mishel-10, et si vous laissez des reviews je me ferais un plaisir de lui transmettre._  
 _J'essaierais de publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible, mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer c'est énormément de travail. Je pense pouvoir faire un chapitre tout les un ou deux jours (sauf exception bien sûr on ne peut pas tout prévoir)._

 _Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture à tous de cette super fic que j'adore ! (non je n'exagère rien !)_  
 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et ma brosse à dents !**

* * *

Je montais le son quand j'entendis une de mes chansons préférées commencer. Bien sûr les gens m'appellent souvent une hispter dépassée pour aimer du classic rock mais c'est tout ce que mon père écoutait quand j'étais petite et ça a en quelques sortes déteint sur moi. Je n'écoutais pas les solos de guitare en secouant mes cheveux d'avant en arrière pour être cool, je le faisais parce que les basses des guitares et le son de la batterie faisaient battre mon cœur et mon sang courir dans mes veines. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour planer. Non pas que j'ai essayé d'autre choses… Mais peu importe à quel point ma journée était pourrie, un peu de Boston, AC/DC or Creedance Clearwater Revival me remonte toujours le moral.

A cet instant, c'était Cherry Pie de Warrant. Je relâchais l'accélérateur de ma brillante Chevrolet Corvette rouge de 1954 quand j'arrivais au feu rouge et montait le son encore plus au moment du refrain, criant autant qu'eux.

 _She's my cherry pie_

 _Cool drink of water_

 _Such a sweet surprise_

 _Tastes so good_

 _Make a grown man cry_

 _Sweet cherry pie oh yea_

 _She's my cherry pie_

 _Put a smile on your face_

 _Ten miles wide_

 _Looks so good_

 _Bring a tear to your eye_

 _Sweet cherry pie_

Je sentais un regard sur mon et en me tournant vers la droite, je remarquais deux mecs qui me fixaient depuis l'avant de leur voiture. En temps normal j'aurais regardé ailleurs, timide, en priant pour que le feu passe au vert, mais comme je l'ai dit : la musique rock avait un certain effet sur moi. Je remontais mes lunettes de soleil sur le haut de ma tête et en regardant l'homme qui conduisait je continuais de chanter.

 _Swingin' to the drums_

 _Swingin' to guitar_

 _Swingin' to the bass_

 _In the back of my car_

 _Ain't got money_

 _Ain't got no gas_

 _But we'll get where_

 _We're goin' if we_

 _Swing real fast_

L'homme du côté passager se moquait maintenant du conducteur, qui me regardait d'un air curieux, avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Me sentant plutôt joueuse, je lui envoyais un clin d'œil et me retournais vers la route juste quand le feu passa au vert. J'appuyais sur la pédale et accélérais, laissant la Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 qui bloquait l'intersection.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je tapais Sam sur la poitrine pour essayer d'avoir son attention pendant que je regarde la Chevy Corvette rouge.

« Mec, mec… Je suis mort ? » demandais-je.

« Uh, Dean ? Le feu est vert. Tu ferais mieux de bouger avant que quelqu'un fonce dans ta voiture », répondit Sam en m'ignorant alors que je bavais. Littéralement, je n'avais pas avalé depuis que cette vision en rouge était passée à côté de moi.

Revenant à la réalité, je remarquais qu'en effet le feu était passé au vert et je me dépêchais d'avancer.

« Tu l'as vue ? Elle était réelle ? Je te juste j'aurais pu la prendre pour un fantôme qui mène les hommes à leur mort avec ces jolies lèvres couleur cerise, et ces yeux verts et ces cheveux… La vache mec, t'as vu les cheveux ?! » demandais-je à Sam en me répétant.

Sam rigola.

« Peut-être que c'est l'embrouilleur qui se fout de toi »

Je le regardais, horrifié.

« Mec… pas cool »

« Relax mon vieux. Tu la verras probablement plus jamais. »

Je l'ignorais. « Je posterai des affiches » dis-je, en levant mes mains du volant un instant pour étaler une bannière imaginaire. « On lira : « recherche ma Cherry Pie » ». Je souris et tapais encore une fois sa poitrine. « Pas mal, eh ? »

Sam renvoya ma main en roulant des yeux. « Arrête de me taper. »

Je me renfrognais. « Arrête de rouler des yeux Sammy on veut pas qu'ils tombent. » Sam répondit avec un autre roulement des yeux très exagéré et reporta son attention sur le journal posé sur ses jambes. « Alors, quelque chose ? » demandais-je.

« Non rien. Juste une autre journée parfaitement normale à Essex, Wallingford. »

« Donc pas de démons, de sorcières ou de loups-garous ? »

« Même pas un cirque. » répondit Sam en cherchant sur la page suivante.

« Bon, on va quand même passer la nuit ici. Qui sait peut-être qu'on croisera encore Cherry Pie. »

« Je vais entendre parler d'elle pour le reste de la journée ? » demanda Sam, exaspéré.

« Sammy, » dis-je en utilisant ma voix de grand frère. « Une femme comme ça n'apparait pas tout les jours. Elle est maintenant mon point de comparaison pour comparer les femmes… entre elles. » finis-je, me perdant dans mon discours.

Sam rigola. « Vieux, elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, huh ? »

Je le regardais comme s'il était fou. « Mec, une fille comme ça, conduisant une voiture classique et qui chante à propos de tarte ? »

« Okay, ouais je comprends »

« C'est comme si elle était faite pour moi, Sammy » déclarais-je.

« Bien sûr, ouais. Juste ne lui dit pas ça » dit-il en rigolant.

« Oh mais j'en ai l'intention. Dès que je la trouve. Cette ville est une version miniature du plateau de Gilmore Girls. Ca devrait pas être si dur, pas vrai ? »

Sam me regarda en se retenant de rire. « Tu regarde Gilmore Girls ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais ailleurs. « Regardais. » J'en rajoutais. « Une fois. La vitesse à laquelle cette fille parle t'hypnotise et avant que tu t'en rendes compte t'as un vrai _chick-flick moment_. » Sam me regardait en attendant plus. « Oh la ferme » répondis-je à la place.

Sam leva les mains en faisant semblant de se rendre. « Hey, je te juge pas… tu peux regarder autant que tu veux. »

Je le regardais, énervé. « Peut-être que _tu_ devrais regarder, Samantha. Maintenant que j'y pense y'a ce type dans la série qui te ressemble beaucoup. » dis-je pour plaisanter.

Sam me regarda étonné. « Je croyais que t'avais dit que t'avais regardé juste une fois. »

« C'est le cas ! » dis-je un peu fort. « Le type a le même nom que moi… Ca m'a marqué. »

« Oh, Dean qui marque la mémoire de Dean ça explique tout. Ca t'arrive à chaque fois que tu passes devant un miroir. »

Je souris. « Si t'avais un visage comme le mien, petit frère, tu ferais exactement pareil. »

« T'es malade. » répondit Sam, roulant des yeux par amusement.

« Et mignon aussi, pas vrai ? Dis moi que je suis beau, Sam ! » gémis-je, recevant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule en réponse.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je me garais sur le côté de la route déserte et grognais de frustration. « Darling, je viens juste de te réparer ! » criais-je à ma voiture. « Ne me laisse pas maintenant ! » Je sortis de la voiture et claquais la portière derrière moi. Remontant mes cheveux rapidement en queue de cheval haute, je jetais mes lunettes de soleil sur le fauteuil et allais ouvrir le capot. Je rentrais chez moi après avoir travaillé au bar alors j'étais en short en jean, débardeur blanc et bottes de cowboy. Je soufflais en me regardant. J'étais une cowgirl abandonnée sur le bord de la route avec une voiture cassée. Est-ce que j'aurais pu ressembler _encore plus_ à un cliché ?

Je commençais à inspecter le moteur, tournant les valves, essayent de trouver d'où venait le problème. J'étais plutôt douée avec les voitures depuis que mon père m'avait aidée à en réparer une pour mon 18ème anniversaire mais ce n'était pas une vis desserrée ou un fil débranché alors j'étais perdue. Je retournais du coté conducteur et me penchais à travers la fenêtre pour chercher mon sac. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus, mes doigts attrapant la lanière en cuir du sac sur le siège passager. Cherchant un peu, je sortis mon téléphone et un grognement sortit de ma bouche pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes – la batterie était bien entendu déchargée.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

On avait tourné sur le chemin de campagne quelques minutes plus tard, suivant un panneau indiquant un motel un peu plus loin. Je chantais (très mal) Paradise City quand je remarquais une Chevy Corvette rouge sur le bord de la route. C'est pas vrai. « T'as vu Sammy, je t'avais dit que je la trouverai. »

Sam suivit mon regard et balança sa tête en arrière. « Sérieusement ? Comment tu fais pour que ça marche _toujours_ pour toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » rigolais-je. « J'attire les filles comme les abeilles pour le miel. »

Sam souffla. « Bien sûr. »

Je ralentis la voiture en approchant de l'autre et je remarquais une paire de longues jambes sortant de la fenêtre conducteur, fesses en l'air. « Sainte Marie et Joseph. Je dois être en train de rêver. »

« Dean, rentre ta langue. Tu recommences à baver. »

« C'est mon anniversaire Sammy ? » demandais-je. « Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » continuais-je en battant des cils.

« Gare toi juste derrière elle, elle doit avoir besoin d'aide. » dit Sam, en m'ignorant.

« Oh je l'aiderai bien » rigolais-je.

« Essaie de ne pas te comporter comme un chien pendant deux minutes » supplia Sam.

« Je promets rien frangin. » répondis-je en sortant de la voiture.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Soudain, j'entendis le ronronnement d'un moteur au son des pneus derrière moi. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Quelqu'un avait eu une belle vue de mon derrière à travers la fenêtre. Aussi gracieusement que possible, je sortis, ajustant mon t-shirt qui avait glissé jusqu'à mon estomac. Je jetais un regard vers mon public et mon cœur sauta presque hors de ma poitrine.

C'était les deux types de tout à l'heure qui avaient été témoins de mon chant. Celui à qui j'avais fait un clin d'œil était grand, environ 1m85, avec de courts cheveux bruns, de magnifiques yeux vers et un sourire à tomber. Le genre de type qui sait qu'il peut avoir l'attention de toutes les filles dans un rayon de 5 km. Le type à coté de lui était encore plus grand si c'était possible, avec des cheveux bruns mi-long, des yeux marron et un sourire amical. Des frères, obligatoirement des frères.

Celui auquel j'ai fait un clin d'œil se tenait maintenant pile devant moi, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Il souriait d'une façon qui me rendait certaine qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. _Ugh, je lui ai fait un clin d'œil._ J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai fait un clin d'œil ! Je rougis et le regarde. Ne faisant que 1m57, je me sentais comme une naine sous leurs regards.

« Uh, salut… » commençais-je.

« Problème de voiture ? » demanda celui devant moi.

Je regardais vers Darling, essayant d'échapper à son regard intense. Je souhaitais soudain avoir hérité des capacités à flirter de ma mère, ce qu'elle a si gentiment oublié de me donner. Je n'étais pas douée autour des garçons… Encore plus quand ils avaient l'air de prototypes parfaits de Dieu. J'avalais bruyamment ma salive, je relevais les yeux vers eux. « On dirait bien, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est la. J'ai un truc pour les demoiselles en détresse » dit celui en face de moi, en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rigolais, nerveusement. _Il était sérieux ?_

« Uh… Excuse mon frère » dit le plus grand en s'excusant. « Il a avalé trop de fumée en étant bébé. »

« Ouais et c'est pour ça que je suis autant doué avec les voitures… Ce qui est exactement ce que la jeune femme a besoin » dit il en souriant et regardant à nouveau vers moi.

« Je suis Sam » dit le plus grand, me tendant la main. « Cet imbécile c'est Dean. » Je leur serrais à tout les deux la main et souriait. Ils avaient l'air plutôt inoffensif. Cependant je ne baissais pas ma garde. Mon père m'avait bien élevée.

« Rayne, ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous arrivez pile au bon moment, mon téléphone vient de me lâcher. » soupirais-je

« Eh bien Rayne » commença Dean, « Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil sous le capot » dit il avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

Je levais les sourcils et croisais violemment les bras. « Ce genre de phrases marche en général pour toi ? » demandais-je.

Il regarda ailleurs, incertain. « Uh.. quoi , »

« Tout le truc coquin avec le sourire. » Je pointais un doigt vers lui. Son visage se changea en un sourire gêné et timide.

« Tu serais surprise » interrompit Sam.

 _Take me down_

 _To the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Take me home_

Les paroles criaient depuis leur voiture. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mon visage. « Guns N' Roses ? » demandais-je.

« Les seuls et uniques » répondit Dean fièrement.

« Bon, t'as des bons goûts musicaux, je dois te l'accorder. » dis-je.

Dean sourit. « C'est tout ? »

J'avançais vers leur voiture, laissant mes doigts caresser le capot. « Impala de 67 ? »

« Tu connais bien tes voitures. » dit Dean, l'air impressionné.

Je lui souris. « Je sais reconnaitre les bonnes choses quand je les vois. » Je pense que ce commentaire l'a presque énervé et je ressentis une étrange satisfaction. Deux personnes pouvaient jouer à ce jeu. Deux _autres_ personnes, bien sûr – j'étais très mauvaise pour ça. Cette réponse dragueuse était sortie de nulle part et ne sera probablement plus jamais revue. Je m'appuyais contre sa voiture, mes yeux ne lâchant jamais les siens. Je le défiais en silence de répondre, curieuse de voir ce qu'il pourrait dire après ça.

Dean frotta ses bras nerveusement et regarda ailleurs. « Alors, eh, ta voiture… » continua-t-il.

Sam éclata de rire. « Rayne, tu pourrais bien être la première femme à laisser mon frère sans voix. »

Je souriais face à l'embarras de Dean. « Je pense en faire une habitude. » Sam rigola encore plus fort alors que Dean retournait vrs ma voiture, grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il entreprit ensuite de s'enfoncer sous le capot pour les cinq minutes suivantes pendant que Sam et moi étions assis sur l'Impala.

« Alors tu vis dans le coin ? » demanda Sam.

« Yep, depuis toujours. »

« Tu ne te lasses jamais de la vie de campagne ? »

« Nope. J'adore être ici. Je connais tout le monde, tout le monde me connait. Je comprends que ça puisse rendre certaines personnes folles, mais j'ai toujours aimé me sentir chez moi. Ce ne serait pas le cas autre part. » Sam acquiesça comme s'il comprenait, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. « Et vous êtes du coin ? » demandais-je.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais tout le monde » répondit il en rigolant.

Je lui souris gentiment. « J'avais deviné que vous l'étiez pas… Je te donnais juste l'occasion de mentir si tu ne voulais pas me le dire. »

Il rit. « C'est si gentil de ta part. » Il soupira. « Non, Dean et moi avons été sur la route depuis un moment. On n'a pas vraiment d'endroit à appeler « chez nous ». »

« Voyage ? » demandais-je.

Sam rigola. « Ouais, tu peux dire ça, ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances non plus. C'est plutôt notre boulot. »

« Quoi ? Rouler à travers le pays avec ton prétentieux de frère ? » dis-je pour blaguer.

« J'ai entendu ! » cria Dean depuis dessous le capot.

« Super ! » criais-je en retour, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas l'amusement dans ma voix.

« Ouais, l'affaire familiale main dans la main avec le fameux frère. »

« Oh, c'est quoi l'affaire ? » demandais-je.

Sam tourna les yeux, incertain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre juste quand Dean revint vers nous, une trace de graisse sur le front. « Ta batterie est morte » dit il.

Je sautais du capot et courut pour regarder mon moteur. « Pas possible, je vient juste d'en mettre une neuve le mois dernier ! »

« Désolé de casser ton truc chérie » dit Dean, « mais on t'a vendu une batterie presque vide ».

« P***** ! » Je frappais le sol par frustration.

« Eh, on a une chaîne dans le coffre. On peut te tirer quelque part ? » offrit Sam.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et souris reconnaissante. « J'apprécierais beaucoup, merci. »

« Quoi et pas de merci pour moi ? » demanda Dean, l'air offusqué.

Je me retins de rouler des yeux et lui tapais sur le torse en allant vers le coté conducteur. Torse dur. Torse ciselé. Parfaite source de distraction.

 _Reprends-toi !_

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de Darling, Dean » dis-je essayant de garder une voix calme.

Je vis Sam pencher sa tête en interrogation. « Darling ? »

Je regardais à nouveau vers eux penaude. « C'est le nom de ma voiture… »

Sam tendit les mains pour se rendre, l'air moqueur. « On dirait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Huh ? » demandais-je, comme si je manquais quelque chose.

Dean rigola, amusé ? « C'est Baby là-bas » dit il en pointant l'Impala.

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Tu vois Sam ? Tout le monde donne un nom à sa voiture. »

« Non, non, je suis presque sûr que c'est juste vous deux. » répondit Sam.

Je haussais les épaules et allais cherchais mon sac dans la voiture. « Peu importe. Vous allez chercher la chaîne ou quoi ? »

« T'es le genre de fille qui aime les chaînes ? » Dean leva les sourcils en me regardant.

Je rigolais, sentant mes joues rougir. « Couché mon garçon, couché. »

Dean me fit un clin d'œil. « Comme tu voudras. »

Je grognais. « T'es impossible ! » criais-je.

Sam toussa, essayant de cacher son rire. « Essaie de vivre avec lui. »

« Je compatis à ta douleur Sam, vraiment. » dis-je sympathisante.

« Sammy, arrête de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Je suis un rayon de soleil ! »

« Eh bien… T'es quelque chose » dit Sam dans un souffle ce qui me fit rire.

Dean me regarda presque joueur… Presque, et j'arrêtais vite. « Monte dans la voiture, Rayne. » Je baissais les yeux et avançait vers le côté passager, essayant de cacher mon sourire. Je sentais Dean qui me suivait de près. « Tu veux que je t'ouvre la portière ou tu préfère plonger tête première par la fenêtre ? J'ai pas eu une assez bonne vue la dernière fois alors te gêne pas » proposa Dean, sa main sur la poignée.

Je repoussais sa main d'une tape et ouvrit la portière moi-même, glissant vers le milieu. « T'es tellement mal élevé », lui dis-je après qu'il ait claqué la portière. Il riait toujours quand il fit le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir à coté de moi derrière le volant.

Il avança la voiture pour la placer devant la mienne, et sortit pour aider Sam à attacher les deux ensembles. Une fois fini, ils revinrent s'asseoir à mes cotés. Je me sentais comme une gamine, assise entre eux deux. « Donc qui est le plus vieux ? Si l'âge de mesurer par la taille, je dirais que Sam tu as 150 ans et Dean 125. »

Sam rigole alors que Dean grommela énervé. Je sentis que la taille était un sujet de conversation fréquent. « J'ai 27 ans et Sammy, 23. » m'informa Dean. « La taille ne veut rien dire chérie. Si c'était le cas, à voir ta taille, je penserais que tu as 12 ans. »

Je frappais son bras, ma petite taille étant un sujet assez sensible. « Ferme la, Empire State Building. 1m57 est une taille tout à fait normale ! »

Dean rigola. « Ouais, pour une fille de 12 ans. »

« J'en ai 21 merci beaucoup. » rétorquais-je.

« Bien sûr _pip squeak_. » répondit Dean, pas convaincu.

« Je te montrerai mon permis de conduire si tu me crois pas _Big Bird_ ! »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait conduire à 12 ans, _shortcake_ » répondit-il sans se laisser démonter.

Je frappais son bras plus fort. « Je t'emmerde _beanstalk_! »

« Woah, woah, woah » dit Sam en ramenant mes bras de son coté, m'empêchant d'agresser son frère à nouveau. « Il te crois, Rayne il s'amuse juste à te pousser à bout. Maintenant, et si je te lâchais et tu nous disais où t'emmener ? »

Je râlais mais acquiesçait pendant qu'il me lâchait. Dean continuait juste de se moquer de moi. Je lui lançais un regard noir et ensuite fixait la route, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Il y a une casse quelques kilomètres plus loin, vous pouvez me laisser là, je trouverais une batterie qui me tiendra jusqu'à ce que je vois mon garagiste. »

« Il est où ? » demanda Sam.

Je remuais sur mon siège. « Il est porté disparu pour le moment. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Dean, sérieux tout à coup.

« Eh bien, j'étais censée le voir la semaine dernière mais il n'était pas là. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. »

« Ca lui arrive souvent de partir pour de long voyages imprévus ? » demanda Dean.

« Roger n'est pas sortit de chez lui depuis la mort de sa femme. » Dean et Sam me regardaient attendant la suite. « …en 1995. »

« Huh » dit Dean, regardant à nouveau la route.

« D'autres personnes ont disparus dans le coin par hasard ? » demanda Sam.

« Eh bien, maintenant que t'en parles, mon livreur de lait n'a pas été vu depuis un moment » répondis-je sarcastiquement, en regardant Sam. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Uh, eh bien… » Sam regarda Dean, lui demandant de l'aide silencieusement.

« L'affaire familiale dont Sam t'a parlée » dit Dean soudainement. « C'est un peu ce qu'on fait. »

« Rechercher des personnes disparues ? » demandais-je dubitative. « Vous êtes du FBI ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Dean sourit, mais sans être amusé. « Ouais, ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as pas reporté la disparition de Roger ? » demanda Sam. J'avais bien compris qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention.

Je reniflais. « Roger a disparu il y a longtemps. Genre vole au dessus d'un nid de coucou depuis la mort de Linda. Il pensait que quelqu'un était après lui. Alors il a détruit tout ce qui pouvait prouver son existence. C'est dur de reporter la disparition de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. »

« Et tu es amie avec ce type ? » demande Dean, surpris.

Je haussais les épaules. « C'était un bon mécano. Et pas cher. »

Sam regarda par sa fenêtre, pensif. « Comment tu l'as connu ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Un ami de la famille, on peut dire. Mon père allait toujours chez lui quand il avait un problème avec sa voiture. »

« Huh » dit Dean à nouveau.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'il a vraiment disparu ? Genre enlèvement-disparu ? » demandais-je, soudainement inquiète pour lui.

« On ne sait pas » admit Sam. « Mais quelque chose ne vas pas. Dean et moi on peut passer pour jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Eh bien, si vous y allez, je viens aussi ! » déclarais-je, ne voulant pas être laissée derrière. Roger était _mon_ ami après tout. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que vous allez trouver. Rien n'avait l'air de manquer. »

« Ca ne coûte rien de regarder encore, pas vrai ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui » répondis-je après un moment, cherchant attentivement sur son visage quelque chose qui pourrait me dire de m'enfuir. Il semblait cependant vraiment concerné, et voulait aider.

Nous allions jusqu'à un motel miteux et Dean se gara. « Sam peut rester ici et essayer de rassembler quelques infos sur Roger, et je t'emmène à la casse pour t'aider à trouver ta batterie. »

« Oh, t'es pas obligé de faire ça » répondis-je rapidement. « Je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici. »

« C'est pas un problème » m'interrompit Sam. « Dean est doué avec les voitures. Prenez l'Impala et laisse ta voiture ici. Et quand vous revenez on pourra tous aller chez Roger. »

Je restais assise tranquillement et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'avais jamais changé de batterie toute seule et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me rendre à la casse sans personne. C'était un peu le MacDonald Play Place des dealeurs de drogue. Beaucoup de personnes douteuses. « Eh bien, d'accord. Merci. »

« Tu connais le nom de famille de Roger ? » demanda Sam. « Tu sais, pour les recherches. »

« Oh, oui… umm… Roger Macklin. »

Je sortis pour les aider à détacher ma voiture et Sam entra pour payer pour une chambre. Je restais là à le regarder s'éloigner, plus très sûre de moi tout à coup. Dean me fit un clin d'œil quand il retourna dans l'Impala. « Alors tu viens ou quoi, _Cherry Pie_? »

Je devins écarlate en montant de l'autre côté. « _Cherry Pie_ ? » demandais-je, en me rappelant que c'était la chanson que je chantais quand je les ai vus plus tôt.

Dean me sourit. « Je trouve que ça te va bien. Voiture couleur cerise, cheveux roux… » continua-t-il.

Je passais ma main dans ma queue de cheval pensivement. « C'est auburn… » murmurais-je.

Dean me sourit encore plus en démarrant la voiture. « Et aussi j'adore la tarte. »

« Uh, quoi ? » demandais-je, à nouveau totalement perdue.

« Aux pommes c'est ma préférée, bien sûr » continua Dean en m'ignorant. « Mais à la cerise arrive en second » dit il avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

« Bien sûr… » continuais-je, peu sûre si je devais continuer avec une remarque ou rester dans la sécurité du doux sentiment que j'avais eu par de gentil surnom. Il me regardait comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées et je regardais nerveusement ailleurs.

« T'es passée des clins d'œil aux feux rouges, à rougir comme une tomate, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Rayne ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Je raillais. « Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, voilà ce qui s'est passé. »

« Désolé de te décevoir, » dit-il. « Donc, cette casse, _Cherry Pie_ ? » dit-il en chuchotant sensuellement la dernière parte.

Je roulais mes yeux. « Ouais, ouais, juste roule avant que je _te_ trouve un surnom de pâtisserie. »

Il rit, en sortant lentement de la place de parking. « T'es pas mal, gamine » dit Dean d'un air approbateur.

Je ne pus retenir le petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

* * *

 **Si vous lisez ceci : félicitations ! Vous avez atteint la fin.**

 **C'est ma première fanfic… J'ai passé ce dernier petit (long) moment à obsessionnellement lire d'autres histoires de Supernatural and je voulais me joindre à la fête !**

 **J'apprécierais énormément des reviews, commentaires, ou juste des pensées ! Est-ce intéressant pour vous à lire ou ne suis-je qu'une mère qui ne voit pas la laideur de son enfant ?**

 **Je rigole. Mais vraiment, j'aimerais savoir si je peux amener cette histoire quelque part. J'ai des images de Dean et Rayne qui volent dans ma tête et j'aimerais les partager avec vous si vous êtes intéressés**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! Déjà de retour avec un nouveau (enfin pas tant que ça) chapitre !  
Encore une fois les mérites reviennent tous à Mishel-10, ceci est son oeuvre, je ne suis que la traductrice  
A demain pour un nouveau chapitre  
_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf sur Rayne et mon rouge à lèvre !**

* * *

Rayne m'avait guidé jusqu'à la casse, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Elle était restée silencieuse pour les quelques dernières minutes, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je n'aurais su dire si elle était nerveuse à cause de moi ou juste inquiète pour son mécano, Roger. « Donc, Rayne, » commençais-je pour briser le silence.

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. Je remarquais la légère touche de marron autour des pupilles de ses yeux verts et décidait que c'était maintenant ma couleur préférée. « Quoi, plus de _Cherry Pie_ , _Dean_ ? » dit-elle, insistant sur mon nom. J'aimais la façon dont elle l'avait dit.

Je secouais ma tête avec un sourire un peu bête. « Je… Tu sais… J'aime garder les choses intéressantes. »

« Bien sûr » rit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Ma tête se vida et j'oubliais complètement la remarque sarcastique que je voulais lui faire juste une seconde plus tôt. « Encore loin ? » demandais-je, choisissant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit même si je voyais la casse de là où j'étais.

« Umm… un mètre ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse en montrant le panneau.

Je grognais intérieurement. _Tellement pas cool Winchester !_ « Ah, oui. Je vérifiais juste que tu faisais attention » me justifiais-je.

« Okay, peu importe » rit-elle, ne se laissant pas berner.

Je me garais à coté du grillage et nous sortîmes tout les deux. Je remarquais immédiatement le gros cadenas sur le portail à l'entrée. « Alors comment on est censé entrer, Kim Possible ? » demandais-je.

Rayne grinça des dents, exaspérée, et s'avança vers le portail. « Ne fais pas comme si t'étais jamais entré par effraction. On pourrait presque voir ton visage sur une affiche « _WANTED_ ». »

Je la rejoints. « Pour ton information, je fais le regard _Blue Steel_ à la perfection. »

Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant. « Prouve-le ! » me défia-t-elle. Je pris la pause, affinais mes traits, et mis mes lèvres en avant. Elle éclata de rire en se tenant les côtés un chouïa trop dramatiquement.

« C'est bien, pas vrai ? » Je tendais les bras en révérence.

Elle essuya une larme imaginaire de son œil. « Oh oui, « mon information » a beaucoup apprécié. »

« Oh mais elle peut » répondis-je. Avec un autre sourire dans ma direction, elle se retourna et commença à escalader le portail pour se glisser entre les deux ventaux légèrement écartés. « Hey, comment je suis censé passer la ? » lui criais-je. « On est pas tous vendu en format de poche. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en faisant une grimace. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lèves pas simplement ta jambe pour passer au dessus _palm tree_? »

Je me moquais d'elle comme l'aurait fait un pauvre gamin de 3 ans et attrapait le grillage pour passer au dessus. Je sautais en suite à coté d'elle, époussetant mes genoux. « _Palm tree_ , ouais pas mal » dis-je en cachant ma voix avec du sarcasme.

« Enfin » souffla-t-elle. « T'aura mis _long_ temps » en insistant sur le « long ». « Ha ! Compris ? Long ? Parce que t'es trop grand ! » elle commença ensuite à rire fièrement de sa propre blague.

Je restais là, pas du tout amusé, à la regarder avec un regard vide d'expression. Après quelques instants, elle se calma et finit par me regarder. « Tu te trouve drôle » dis-je en remarque, et non en question.

Elle me renvoya la pareille. « Je me trouve adorable. »

Je la fixais, surpris, alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'éloignait. « Hey ! Attends ! C'est ma phrase ! Tu peux pas dire ça ! Rayne ! » criais-je, frustré. Elle me fit un signe de la main en guise de réponse sans se retourner.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean me rattrapa enfin, l'air énervé et grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de moi étant une « gamine impossible ». J'essayais de cacher mon amusement mais sans succès. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait dépasser ma frustration, il n'avait encore rien vu. Je n'avais pas encore joué toutes mes cartes. Je jouais celle du flirt, battement de cils, doigt dans les cheveux, auquel j'étais vraiment très nulle. Il me dépassa et je dus accélérer la cadence pour essayer de le rattraper.

« Ralentis ! J'ai des petites jambes. » l'appelais-je.

Il jeta un regard en arrière et me fit un sourire moqueur. « Quel est le problème ? T'as perdu un ou dix centimètres en traversant la barrière ? »

Je décidais de l'ignorer… principalement parce que j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour penser à d'autres grands objets auxquels le comparer. Nous marchions, regardant dans les rangées pour trouver une voiture qui pourrait ressembler à la mienne. Trouver quelque chose qui marche encore dans une casse était peu probable mais parfois on peut trouver un trésor ou deux si on sait ce qu'on cherche. Nous passions une rangée, dans laquelle il y avait un groupe de gangster, en cercle, au fond. Non sérieusement, ils étaient autant « gangstereux » que des gangsters peuvent l'être. Pantalons sur les chevilles, bandanas su la tête, tout le toutim. Ils se tournèrent dans notre direction et arrêtèrent de parler quand ils nous virent approcher. Je me figeais, peu sûre de ce que je devais faire quand Dean attrapa soudainement mon bras pour m'éloigner rapidement d'eux.

« T'es suicidaire ou quoi _Cherry Pie_? » me gronda-t-il.

« Non » murmurais-je. Pour être franche, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'aurais fait si Dean n'avait pas été avec moi, et j'étais vraiment contente qu'il le soit. Je me concentrais sur la pression chaude de sa grande main sur mon avant-bras. « Uh, Dean ? » demandais-je alors qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard. « C'est une sacrée poigne que tu as… » Il réalisa qu'il me tenait toujours et me lâcha rapidement, et commença à s'éloigner avec un air renfrogné. « Cache ta bonne humeur, on pourrait te confondre avec Terminator ou un truc dans le genre. »

Dean se retourna avec un regard sérieux. « Je reviendrais » dit-il avec un profond, monotone, accent allemand, avant de disparaître derrière une rangée de voitures.

« Dean ! » lui criais-je. « Où tu vas ? »

« Non, sérieusement. Reste là, je reviens ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut » cria-t-il depuis quelque part au milieu d'une pile de ferraille.

Je soupirais de frustration mais obéis. Après quelques insultes et exclamations, Dean émergea, encore plus sale qu'avant, avec dans les mains une… eh bien, pas si nouvelle, mais assez bonne batterie. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » dit-il en remuant fièrement la chose en l'air.

« Mon héros ! » avec ma meilleure imitation d'Olive Oyl, tournant sur moi-même et avec mes mains sur la poitrine.

Dean rigola. « T'es spéciale, Rayne. » Je lui fis mon plus doux sourire et il m'en fit un simple en retour. « Et c'est quoi ton nom de famille au fait ? »

« Mon quoi ? » demandais-je, encore distraite par son sourire.

« Ton nom de famille ? » répéta-t-il, en me regardant comme si j'étais débile. « Tu sais, la chose rattachée à ton prénom ? On peut en général le trouver sur tous les documents importants. »

Je ris nerveusement. « Umm, Adams, Rayne Adams. » Il acquiesça, comme s'il approuvait. « Et toi ? »

Il me regarda. « Winchester. »

« Comme les fusils ? » ricanais-je.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Aucun lien. »

Nous retournions à la voiture en silence. Il mit la batterie à l'arrière et démarra le moteur. Je tendis la main pour allumer la radio, quand sortit de nulle part, la main de Dean apparu et attrapa la mienne fermement. « Je crois pas, Adams. »

« Pardon ? » demandais-je, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Les règles sont, si tu es dans ma voiture, et que je conduis, je choisis la musique. » m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre comme s'il l'avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de fois.

« Et moi ? » demandais-je.

Il lâcha ma main et sourit. « Et tu restes assise avec la bouche fermée et tu profites. »

Je soupirais. « T'as de la chance que tu écoutes de la bonne musique. » répondis-je enfin quand il mit du Metallica.

Il secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Je peux pas dire que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de filles qui apprécient le classic rock. »

« EH bine, j'imagine que t'as pas rencontré beaucoup de filles bien » répondis-je.

Il leva un sourcil vers moi. « Et tu es une fille bien, Rayne Adams ? »

Je roulais des yeux. « Je suis un ange. » Il semblait que ce type recevait beaucoup de roulement d'yeux de ma part.

Il répondit d'un simple « hmm ».

Nous nous éloignâmes de la casse et roulions vers le motel. « Donc toi et Sam, vous êtes proches ? »

« Ouais, on est proches. Je l'ai pratiquement élevé. »

« Vos parents n'étaient pas là ? » demandais-je. Je remarquais son hésitation et regrettais presque immédiatement.

« Notre mère est morte quand Sam était bébé, notre père toujours loin pour le boulot. » Il haussa les épaules comme si ça suffisait à excuser qu'il ait eu à élever son petit frère.

« L'affaire familiale, c'est ça ? » demandais-je et il acquiesça. « Je sais ce que c'est. Mon père était toujours loin pour son travail quand j'étais petite. Je ne le voyais presque jamais. »

« Vous n'êtes pas proches ? » demanda-t-il, l'air réellement intéressé par ma réponse.

« On l'était. »

« Etait ? »

« Ouais, il est mort à son travail quand j'avais 19 ans » expliquais-je, essayant de ravaler ce familier goût amer dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je parle de mon père.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent de compassion. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que son job était déjà ? »

Je le regardais, confuse. « Je ne l'ai pas dit. » soupirais-je. « Il n'en a jamais vraiment parler, et je ne comprenais pas grand-chose quand je l'interrogeais. Quelque chose à propos de commerce et d'affaires… » continuais-je, soudain embarrassée de ne même pas connaitre le métier de mon père. « Il était loin si souvent, j'imagine que je n'essayais pas vraiment de savoir » m'expliquais-je.

Dean hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait mais ne dit rien. Un moment plus tard, son téléphone sonna et il le sortit de sa poche arrière. « Allô ? » répondit-il j'entendis une voix indistincte à l'autre bout du fil. « Sam ? Attend ralentis… quoi ? Ouais » répondit-il, inquiet. « Je crois que j'avais compris. Okay, on est en chemin. On arrive. » Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandais-je en remarquant la tension émanant de Dean.

« Sam a trouvé quelque chose. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Dean ? Peu c'est pas assez. Parle. »

Dean soupira, hésitant. « Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

« Quo.. » ma question fut coupée alors qu'un 4x4 rentra de mon coté de la voiture. J'entendis la vitre grincer et éclater – sentit les morceaux aiguisé entré dans ma peau nue. Je crois que j'ai crié, ou peut-être que c'était le bruit des freins qui grinçaient sur l'asphalt. Ma tête cogna sur la coté sous l'impact et ensuite s'écrasa sur le cadre de la fenêtre avec une violence assommante. J'entendis Dean appeler mon nom… puis je n'entendais plus rien du tout. Mon monde disparu alors que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Deux histoires en une nuit !? Je sais ce que vous pensez « on doit encore ce remettre de la première partie ! »**

 **Mais j'avais déjà l'idée en tête et mon cerveau ne voulait plus la fermer avant que je l'envoie dans l'univers. Alors voilà…**

 ****Jette des paillettes sur la foule****

 **Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, j'aime utiliser des références et des petites blagues alors si vous les comprenez, faites le moi savoir ! J'aimerais savoir si vous avez compris la partie Gilmore Girls et « j'ai des petites jambes » :p**

 **Enfin, c'est un peu plus court mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée et je suis déjà pressée de me réveiller demain pour voir ce que vous en avait pensé !**

 **Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mais je vous attire avec mon esprit… pas vrai ? VENEZ A MOI !**

 **Umm… Okay, profitez ! Et dites moi ce que ou si vous avez quelque chose à dire**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde !  
Nouvelle journée, nouveau chapitre !  
Encore une fois les mérites sont pour Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice (et fan de cette histoire ^^)  
_

 _Bonne lecture  
Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et la pastèque qui est dans mon frigo.**

* * *

Un grognement échappa de mes lèvres alors que je détachais ma ceinture, mon épaule droite se révoltant contre ce mouvement. Je levais les yeux et remarquais la vieille dame qui se tenait au milieu de la rue… Le 4x4 devait avoir dévié pour l'éviter avant de nous percuter. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais elle avait l'air étrangement calme jusqu'à ce que sa tête se tourne vers moi et ses yeux devinrent noir brillant. _Démon._ Je me relevais alors qu'elle me fixait. Elle se tourna ensuite pour se fondre à la masse qui se formait autour de nous, avant de disparaitre totalement. Tout cela avait eu lieu en moins de cinq secondes, avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui c'était passé. Je l'aurais poursuivie si ce n'était pas pour ma passagère.

Avec un autre mouvement douloureux, je me tournais pour voir comment aller Rayne. Ma vision périphérique avait vu la trajectoire du 4x4 juste avant la collision et j'avais pu tourner juste assez tôt pour voir la tête de Rayne se cogner contre la portière. J'avais appelé son nom mais elle avait perdu connaissance avant que je puisse réagir.

Je me tendis vers elle et tournait doucement sa tête vers moi. Il y avait une large plaie sur sa tempe, de laquelle coulait le sang à une vitesse alarmante.

« Aw, Rayne, » chuchotais-je, essayant de me rappeler que les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup et que ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était grave.

Un homme apparut soudain à ma fenêtre, me criant : « J'ai appelé les urgences ! L'ambulance est en chemin monsieur. » Je lui lançais un regard noir qui fit son effet puisqu'il recula de quelques pas. Je me retournais vers Rayne et recherchais rapidement la trace d'autres blessures. A part la plaie et de nombreuses coupures dues au verre brisé, elle s'en était bien sortie. Connaissant les dangers de la gravité des traumatismes crâniens, j'essayais cependant de garder mon inquiétude à propos de son manque de réponse à distance.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendais le hurlement des sirènes de l'ambulance et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je voyais Rayne être transportée sur une civière. Un imbécile insistait pour nettoyer les quelques coupures que j'avais eu mais je m'en débarrassais quand je vis Rayne être mise à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Je me frayais un chemin entre les policiers et les pompiers et montais derrière elle.

« Whoah, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous » dit l'un des ambulanciers, en plaçant une main sur mon torse en signe de protestation.

Je la repoussais d'un coup. « Dans tes rêves. »

« Monsieur… monsieur, êtes-vous de la famille ? » demanda quelqu'un d'autre derrière moi.

« Je suis son fiancé. » répondis-je rapidement sans me retourner. Cela semblait faire l'affaire vu que personne ne se mit en travers de mon chemin quand je m'assis près de la tête de Rayne dans l'ambulance. Je savais que son fichier prouverait vite que nous n'avions aucun lien, mais j'espérais qu'un fiancé serait assez proche de la famille pour qu'ils me laissent rester avec elle.

Je tins sa main pendant que les ambulanciers lui plaçaient une intraveineuse et ajustaient sa minerve. Nous arrivions à l'hôpital peu de temps après et je suivais Rayne aussi loin qu'ils me laissaient aller. Je passais une main inquiète sur mon visage. Cette journée avait vraiment prit un tour inattendu. Je sortis pour appeler Sam.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Le son de « bip » était plutôt mélodieux au début mais il commença rapidement à résonner dans ma tête. J'émis un gémissement faible alors que le reste de mon corps commençait à se réveiller. Tout mon côté droit était calme alors que mon cerveau était bourré de forts bruits de tronçonneuse, de perceuse et de marteau. Une sensation de nausée remonta de mon estomac et je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux.

« Chérie ? » La voix grave s'enfonça dans ma conscience. « Ma puce ? Tu peux te réveiller ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de vérifier si tous mes souvenirs étaient intacts. « Rayne, c'est moi, _ton fiancé._ » La voix insista sur cette dernière partie. Je scannais mes souvenirs une nouvelle fois, essayant de trouver à qui j'étais fiancée. Le dernier petit ami que j'avais eu était quand j'avais 12 ans… et je suis presque sûre qu'il est parti en Alaska.

Mes paupières se soulevèrent et je fis face à deux grands yeux d'un magnifique vert. « Dean ? » murmurais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire. « Hey, baby. Comment tu te sens ? »

Je le fixais un long moment, confuse, presque sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas demandée en mariage pendant les deux heures où je l'avais connu. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand il fut poussé sur le coté par un docteur d'une quarantaine d'années. Il me sourit et me fit ouvrir les yeux plus grands, m'éblouissant avec une lampe. « Suivez la lumière s'il vous plait. » J'obéis… pas très bien, j'imagine, puisqu'un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur son front. « Je suis le docteur Barnes, je m'occuperai de vous. Comment va votre tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelle tête ? » blaguais-je faiblement. Il ne rit pas mais je remarquais le sourire de Dean du coin de l'œil.

« Oui d'accord, » accorda le docteur Barnes. « Vous vous êtes cognées plutôt fort, » continua-t-il. « Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je regardais Dean qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. « Uhh.. » commençais-je. « Un accident de voiture ? »

« C'est exact. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« Rayne… Adams. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Et pouvez-vous me dire qui est cet homme à côté de moi ? » demanda-t-il en montrant Dean qui me faisait des signes dans le dos du docteur.

« C'est Dean… » répondis-je doucement. « Mon… fiancé ? » Ma voix monta à la fin, lui donnant l'air d'une question. Le docteur Barnes paru accepter mais je regardais Dean qui me fit un léger signe de tête, me faisant savoir que c'était la réponse attendue.

« Pouvez-vous vous asseoir, s'il vous plait, Rayne ? » demanda le docteur Barnes. Je grimaçais et me fis glisser vers le haut, reconnaissante envers Dean quand il s'approcha pour remettre mes coussins, une main sur mon coude en soutien. Je regardais étonnée l'infirmière qui était apparue à mes côtés avec un bassin à vomi. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je n'en avais pas besoin quand la sensation de nausée dans mon estomac remonta, entrainant son contenu. Le bassin en forme de rein fut placé sous ma bouche et je restais assise quelques minutes, recrachant en vagues de désespoir. Je sentais la main chaude de Dean dans mon dos, me caressant d'un air absent en formant de petits cercles et mes joues rougirent d'embarras. J'imagine que c'est la seule façon d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon. Ma mère aurait été fière.

« Désolée » chuchotais-je entre deux haut-le-cœur.

« Vous avez une sévère commotion. » m'expliqua le docteur Barnes. « La nausée est un malheureux effet secondaire. »

« Oh génial » ironisais-je.

« La bonne nouvelle est, qu'à part ça, vous êtes en bonne santé. Quelques égratignures superficielles mais rien d'inquiétant autre que votre tête, » dit-il comme s'il voulait me remontait le moral quant à ma situation actuelle.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ? » demandais-je.

« J'aimerais vous garder la nuit. Ensuite vous pourrez partir à condition que votre fiancé promette de garder un œil sur vous à la maison. » dit-il, regardant Dean sérieusement.

« Oui monsieur » répondit Dean, stoïque, en mettant ma main dans la sienne d'une façon très « petit-chef ». Je grimaçais, en partie à cause de la nausée, et en partie à cause du très mauvais jeu d'acteur de Dean.

Le docteur Barnes nous sourit d'une façon qui pourrait n'être décrit que par la couleur grise. « Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Une infirmière viendra bientôt pour vérifier votre état et vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur. »

« J'ai hâte, »dis-je, sentant déjà mon corps blessé se révolter contre la position assise. Le docteur et l'infirmière sortirent sans un mot de plus et je restais seule avec Dean. « Donc…. » continuais-je. « La pierre est grosse ? On peut faire le mariage au printemps ? Et j'exige un thème jaune. » babillais-je.

Dean rit, tournant mon bras en jouant pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi. « Tu sais qu'il ne m'auraient pas laissé rester s'ils ne pensaient pas que j'étais de la famille. »

Je hochais la tête, laissant sortir un soupir. « Bien sûr »

« Tu es fatiguée, repose-toi » dit Dean, en m'aidant à me rallonger.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avant. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est Sam qui t'a appelé avec des nouvelles et ensuite un idiot a percuté Baby. » Je fronçais les sourcils à l'idée de ce souvenir. « Comment va Baby ? »

Dean rit. « La voiture va bien. » m'assura-t-il. « Le type a insisté pour que son assurance paie les dommages. »

Je le regardais, en pensant tout à coup à quelque chose. « Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » demandais-je.

« Tu es restée inconsciente pendant deux jours. » dit Dean.

« Merde » marmonnais-je. « Ils ont appelé ma mère ? » demandais-je, curieuse de savoir si mon erratique de mère aller débouler dans la chambre d'un instant à l'autre.

« Non » m'assura Dean. « Je leur ai dit qu'elle n'était pas en ville. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu voulais qu'elle soit là ».

Je hochais la tête. « Non, tu as raison. C'est surement mieux. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, un appel de l'hôpital n'est probablement pas le meilleur moyen de reprendre contact. » Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais je secouais la tête ne voulant pas en parler pour l'instant. Mon estomac faisait encore des bonds – et pas vraiment dans le genre marrant. « Où est Sam ? » demandais-je plutôt.

« Il était là avec toi quelques fois quand je devais partir. Il est chez un ami en ce moment. Toi et moi, on les rejoindra quand tu seras déchargée. »

Je le regardais, pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. « Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais aller chez ton ami ? »

Il soupira bruyamment et regarda par la fenêtre, évitant mon regard. « Oui, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

« Quoi ? » demandais-je, inquiète.

Il me regarda, cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux. « Sam et moi avons découverts quelques choses à propos de ton père pendant que tu étais inconsciente. »

Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être encore plus perdue. « Mon père ? » demandais-je. « Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là dedans ? »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui a causé l'accident… » expliqua-t-il prudemment.

« Mon père a causé l'accident ? Quoi ? Dean, je crois que je me suis cognée la tête assez fort parce que ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens. » répliquais-je, frustrée.

Il soupira en signe d'abandon. «Un démon a fait que le 4x4 nous est rentré dedans. D'une certaine façon, ils savaient ce que Sam avait découvert et ils te voulaient en dehors de leur chemin. » Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, immenses.

« Un démon ? Mais de quoi tu parles !? » Ma voix monta d'une octave. « Et qui ça 'ils' ? Oh merde… est-ce que c'est la commotion ? Est-ce que je réagis aux médicaments ? »

Dean essaya de prendre ma main mais je l'éloignais. « Rayne, écoute-moi, » dit-il, d'un ton ferme. « Je sais que ça peut être confus… et la majorité des gens n'auraient jamais tout au long de leur vie à entendre le discours que je suis sur le point de te faire, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois forte et que tu m'écoutes. »

Je me renfermais. « Dean, tu me fais peur. »

Cette fois, il attrapa ma main même quand je protestais et il la tint avec les deux siennes. « Rayne, ton père était un chasseur. »

Je lui donnais un moment pour m'éclairer, mais il continua simplement à me fixer, s'attendant à ce que je comprenne de quoi il parlait. « Dean…. Mon père ne savait même pas pêcher. Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'a jamais chassé de toute sa vie. »

L'épaule de Dean se secoua comme s'il s'attendait à ma réponse. « Ray, ton père chassait les monstres. »

Je me moquais de lui, incrédule. « Ha. HA ! T'es cinglé ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Génial, les seuls type que je rencontre sont toujours soit débiles ou fous. Et t'es les deux ! Félicitations ! » lui criais-je. « Infirmière ! Infirmière ! Quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin d'ai.. » commençais-je à crier mais Dean mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Rayne, je ne mens pas. Réfléchis-y. Ton père était toujours loin, secret à propos de ce qu'il faisait ? » Il garda sa main sur ma bouche. « Mort d'une mort violente au travail. Quel genre d'hommes d'affaires ont des emplois dangereux ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de me faire comprendre.

J'arrêtais de me défendre et il enleva lentement sa main. « La mafia ? » proposais-je doucement ?

« Ugh, Rayne ! » grogna Dean. « Ecoute-moi ! »

« C'est ce que je fais ! » criais-je en retour. « Et tu es totalement et complètement fou ! Tu es en train de parler de monstres ! T'es sûr que c'est pas _toi_ qui t'es cogné la tête ? »

« La seule raison qui fait que tu ne t'es pas enfuie loin de moi est que tout au fond tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tu as vu quelque chose, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant à cette révélation.

Je détournais mon regard de lui. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Les monstres ne sont pas réels. »

« Oh que oui ils le sont, _sweetheart_. » sortit Dean. « Et j'ai pas mal de cicatrices pour le prouver ! »

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, repensant à la créature que j'avais vu mon père sortir du coffre de son camion, une nuit quand j'avais 14 ans. D'autres incidents me virent à l'esprit. Les coups de téléphones secrets que mon père avait, sortant des mots comme « chasser » et « tuer ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit d'enfant n'a jamais réalisé à quel point c'était bizarre. Je repensais également aux notes que j'avais trouvé dans son bureau une fois, et à quel point il était en colère quand il m'avait vue en train de fouiller. Je regardais dans les yeux de Dean, cherchant une once de folie mais ils étaient aussi sérieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. « Loups-garous ? » demandais-je doucement.

« Fait » acquiesça Dean.

« Sorcières ? »

« Fait et refait. »

« Fantômes ? » chuchotais-je.

« Fait aussi. »

Je plissais les yeux. « Aliens ? »

Il rit. « Pas sûr »

Ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt prenait maintenant tout son sens. « Tu as dit qu'un démon a causé l'accident ? » demandais-je, lui demandant en silence d'avouer qu'il blaguait avant que je doive commencer à payer pour une thérapie.

Dean se relaxa en sentant que je commençais à le croire…plus ou moins. « Il possédait une vieille dame, l'a faite se jeter devant le 4x4. »

Ma main alla sur mon cœur. « Oh mon dieu, elle va bien ? »

Sa lèvre se souleva d'amusement alors qu'il m'étudiait. « Ouais, je suis sûr que le démon est parti depuis long, laissant une grand-mère un peu perdue à sa place. »

« Donc tu dis que mon père chassait ces… monstres ? Les tuait ? » Dean hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. « Et tu es un chasseur et Sam aussi ? » demandais-je en continuant rapidement.

« A la rescousse ! » déclara Dean avec un sourire un peu bête.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, qui étaient couvertes de tubes, encore confuse. « Alors quel rapport avec moi ? Qui me voulait morte ? »

« On est pas encore sûrs pour cette partie. Tout ce qu'on sait est que peu importe ce qu'est cette chose, ça a eu ton père, probablement Roger, et maintenant c'est après toi. »

« Cette chose… » continuais-je. « Un démon ? »

Il baissa la tête. « On pense. C'est peut-être le même qui est après Sam et moi. » Il me fit un sourire tordu. « On dirait que t'es coincée avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape cet enfoiré, _Cherry Pie_. »

Mon corps était tout retourné suite aux montagnes russes d'adrénaline, et ma tête était prise d'une nouvelle idée effrayante. « Si ce démon était après moi… il peut aller après ma mère. »

« Non, Ray » répondit Dean essayant de me calmer rapidement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère… On ira la voir dès que tu iras mieux. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire tout de suite. »

« Non… non ! » Je commençais à secouer ma tête frénétiquement. « Non, il faut que je la prévienne, je dois être sûre qu'elle est en sécurité ! »

Dean mis mes deux mains ensemble dans une des siennes et attrapa mon visage avec l'autre, me forçant à le regarder. « Rayne. Regarde-moi, Rayne ! » cria-t-il essayant d'avoir mon attention.

Je perdais la raison en sentant les doits humides, familiers d'une crise de panique. Chaque respiration que j'essayais de prendre se bloquait au milieu de ma gorge et ma poitrine se serrait douloureusement. « Peut plus… respirer… Dean ! » Je m'accrochais à lui en panique, le suppliant avec mes yeux de faire que ça cesse.

Dean essaya de me calmer, clairement confus par ce qui m'arrivait. L'accident de voiture, les nouvelles de mon pères, le « surprise, tous tes pires cauchemars d'enfants sont réels ! » - c'était trop. Je ne pouvais plus le contrôler. Mon monde s'écroulait et je le regardais d'un lit d'hôpital, dans les bras d'un chasseur. Je frissonnais, la chambre devenant floue sur les bords. J'entendis vaguement Dean appeler une infirmière et avant que je m'en rende compte, des médicaments coulaient dans mes veines.

Au début, je paniquais encore plus quand je commençais à perdre mes forces. « Shh…shh… » chuchotait Dean. « Ne résiste pas. Je serais là. »

Je me laissais aller contre lui et sentis ses bras m'entourer. Je sentis ma tête être placée doucement contre un oreiller alors que mes paupières se fermaient. J'accueillais les ténèbres qui m'emmèneraient au loin pendant un petit moment.

* * *

 **Saluuuut ! « La Grande Révélation », « La Discussion », « Le Discours Winchester ».**

 **Alors, alors, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est la direction que vous vouliez que ça prenne ? J'ai quelques idées… mais pas trop… alors je ne suis pas contre l'idée de changer )**

 **S'il vous plait laissez des reviews et dites moi ce que vous pensez ! Vos super commentaires me motivent à écrire encore plus !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes contents de retrouver un nouveau chapitre de Cherry Pie ! ^^  
Le week-end approche et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, week-end + vacances = je vais être pas mal occupée ces prochains jours. J'espère pourvoir quand même vous poster un chapitre pendant les prochains jours mais je ne promets rien ^^  
_

 _Encore une fois les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, elle écrit et je traduis ^^  
PS : Je préfère garder les surnoms qu'elle donne, c'est un peu difficile à traduire _

* * *

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mes vieilles tongs de plage.**

* * *

Le lendemain

« Très bien. Je veux que vous reveniez si vous sentez une douleur ou un étourdissement. Et ne prenez que le Tylenol pour les maux de tête, rien d'autre. » dit le docteur Barnes, en regardant Rayne.

Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et la serrais contre moi. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, doc. Je prendrais soin de mon petit rayon de soleil personnellement. » dis-je enthousiaste en l'embrassant exagérément sur le bandage sur sa tempe. Elle fit un sourire forcé et me donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Je transformai ma grimaça en sourire en la faisant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant. En faisant un dernier signe au docteur, à présent confus, je la fis tourner et la fis rouler jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Merci, _chéri_ » grogna Rayne avec les lèvres serrées.

« Hey, soit au moins reconnaissante que je les ai convaincus de te lâcher si tôt. Dr Barnacles là bas voulait te garder encore une nuit » renvoyais-je.

« Barnes » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

« Il s'appelle Dr Barnes. »

« Pff, comme si le nom du docteur m'intéressait » répliquais-je.

Elle souffla bruyamment et croisa les bras. On commençait chacun à taper sur les nerfs de l'autre après avoir été enfermés dans une chambre alors que je mourrais d'envie de sortir. Rayne s'était réveillée après son « épisode » tôt ce matin et je les ai convaincus de la laisser sortir une heure plus tard. Je n'aimais pas être là bas, sans protection, sachant qu'un démon possédant une infirmière pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment et tuer Rayne sous mes yeux.

Elle avait prit toute l'histoire des « monstres » mieux que je ne l'aurais cru mais je la surveillais encore, attendant qu'elle craque. A part être fatiguée et courbaturée, sinon, elle avait l'air de prendre les choses plutôt bien. Quand je lui ai assuré qu'on irait voir sa mère en allant chez Bobby pour être sûr qu'elle va bien, Rayne avait semblé se détendre.

Dès que nous avions passé les portes de l'hôpital, elle sauta de son fauteuil et insista pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture, qui était déjà sortie du garage et réparée, toute seule. Je remarquais la concentration qu'il lui fallait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre alors je la tins fermement par le coude, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe et que nous fassions demi-tour vers l'hôpital.

« Rayne, laisse-moi t'ouvrir la porte. Attends. » lui dis-je une fois arrivés à la voiture.

« Je peux le faire » m'aboya-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu le peux, _firecracker_ » dis-je utilisant ma voix calme. « Mais je veux le faire. » Elle me regarda et après avoir vu mon visage sincère, elle me fit un léger signe de tête. Alors que je cherchais les clés dans ma poche arrière, elle s'appuya sur moi, respirant doucement. Elle dormait debout.

Je l'installais sur le siège avant avec un de mes sweatshirts en guise d'oreiller. Elle lutta pour rester éveillée sur la route pour aller chez sa mère. C'était une maison simple peinte en jaune clair, avec des fleurs blanches qui poussaient sous les fenêtres. Je pouvais presque voir une petite fille rousse courir dans l'herbe. La voiture était dans l'allée mais Rayne n'était pas satisfaite tant que je ne l'aurais pas aidée à aller espionner par la fenêtre de la cuisine où elle vit sa mère couper des légumes et danser en écoutant la radio.

Je regardais Rayne et elle regardait sa mère, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Avec un hochement de tête, elle me laissa la ramener à la voiture.

« On peut passer par chez moi ensuite ? » me demanda Rayne quand je m'assis derrière le volant. « Il faut que je récupère des affaires si on va chez ce Bobby pendant un moment. »

Je ne répondis pas en démarrant. J'étais inquiet qu'il puisse y avoir des démons qui nous attendraient là bas, mais je savais aussi que ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'elle y retournerait. J'acquiesçais finalement et la laissait me guider jusqu'à son appartement. J'attendis dehors après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pendant qu'elle mettait autant de choses que possible dans un sac. Elle ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, l'air encore plus pâle qu'avant.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandais-je, étudiant son visage. Je voyais les cernes sous ses yeux et le bleu qui apparaissait sous son bandage. Elle avait l'air mal en point.

Son regard s'éloigna de moi et elle me fit un sourire faible. « Super. »

Je ne dis plus rien en retournant à la voiture. Je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à mes propres blessures mais sur elle, je remarquais la moindre égratignure. Et je n'aimais pas l'effet que ça me faisait.

Nous commencions notre route jusque chez Bobby en silence. Je lui avais dit ce matin qu'il était un vieil ami qui connaissait une chose ou deux sur les monstres et qu'il pourrait nous aider. Sam était chez lui depuis déjà quelques jours et ils rassemblaient autant d'informations qu'ils pouvaient sur Roger Macklin et Dan Adams, le père de Rayne. Quand j'avais parlé à Sam la nuit précédente, il m'avait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose mais qu'il voulait attendre qu'on arrive pour nous le dire.

Nous étions en plein milieu de la deuxième cassette d'AC/DC quand Rayne commença à se masser la tempe. Impulsivement je tendis la main et baissais le volume.

 _Bizarre._

Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que j'avais volontairement baissé le son de ma musique. Un sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. _Tu deviens faible, Winchester_.

« Donc sérieusement » dis-je, brisant le silence. « Comment tu te sens, _Cherry Pie_? »

Elle sourit mais garda les yeux fermés. « Et moi qui pensait que tu me voyais enfin comme plus qu'un simple dessert. »

« _Simple_ dessert ? » demandais-je, feignant l'incompréhension. « Une tarte, saveur cerise, rien de moins, n'est pas _un simple_ dessert. C'est une religion ! Une façon de vire… c'est une… » continuais-je théâtralement avant qu'elle ne m'arrête.

« D'accord, Shakespeare. » rit-elle doucement. « Je te crois. La tarte à la cerise est le loukoum de Dean Winchester. » dit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, confus. « Mon quoi ? »

Elle se releva et me regarda. « Le Lion, La Sorcière et l'Armoire Magique ? » demanda-t-elle. « La kryptonite d'Edmund c'est les loukoums. Il a trahit son frère et ses sœurs pour la Sorcière Blanche pour ça. » expliqua-t-elle, attendant que je comprenne.

« Je l'ai jamais lu » admis-je.

« Mon vieux, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. » Elle reposa sa tête sur l'appuie tête et referma les yeux. « Mes parents me lisaient des livres tout le temps quand j'étais petite. Je courrais dans tout les sens après, ouvrant les portes de toutes les armoires un peu suspectes, espérant trouver un passage vers Narnia. » Un air rêveur apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle voyageait dans ses souvenirs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son histoire me fit sourire. J'imaginais une Rayne miniature, fouillant dans les affaires des gens. Je ne pus retenir le petit rire qui remonta. Elle soupira de bonheur, revivant ces souvenirs. « Il te manque ? » lui demandais-je soudainement, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire. Un léger froncement de sourcil fit son apparition et je me haïssais pour ça.

« Tout le temps. Si j'y pense trop longtemps, je ne peux plus respirer. » Elle me donna un coup d'œil. « Ca fait toujours mal » admit-elle. « Tu sais ? » Je hochais la tête, ressentant encore la perte de ma mère. « Il était le meilleur. » continua-t-elle. « Je veux dire, oui, il n'était pas souvent là – mais quand il était à la maison, on aurait dit mon anniversaire tout les jours. » Elle sourit à nouveau. « Il avait un talent pour être vraiment attentif avec les gens autour de lui. Quand il te parlait, il te donnait l'impression que tu étais la personne la plus importante sur la planète. » Elle baissa les épaule. « Ca me manque de ressentir ça. » Je ne répondis pas. Principalement parce que je ne pense pas avoir déjà ressenti ça. « Dean ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Oui, _Cherry Pie_? »

Elle souriait maintenant à ce surnom. « Je veux te lire Le Lion, La Sorcière et l'Armoire Magique un jour. »

Je ris. « Okay. »

« Dean ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Je pourrais aussi vomir » réalisa-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

Je jurais en silence et me plaçais sur le bas-côté. Les roues tournaient toujours quand elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Courant de l'autre coté, je me tins derrière elle et gardais ses cheveux en arrière. Son dos se courbait à chaque nausée et j'enroulais un bras autour de son bassin quand ses jambes donnaient l'impression de lâcher.

Après quelques minutes d'agonie, elle se releva et s'appuya sur mon torse. « Désolée » chuchota-t-elle. « J'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire ça en mode sexy. »

Je ris en la ramenant à l'Impala, lui ordonnant de s'étirer sur la banquette arrière. Elle se rinça rapidement la bouche avec de l'eau et dormait à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Je retournais sur la route et mis le son de la musique encore plus bas. En conduisant, je m'étonnais du nombre de fois où mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle en train de dormir dans le rétroviseur. Quand je m'arrêtais pour faire le plein, j'achetais également du Tylenol et quelque chose à manger. En remontant dans la voiture, je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée en mon absence.

Je continuais ma route, pensant à une tarte à la cerise et ce que je donnerais pour en avoir une.

* * *

 **Hola ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.**

 **Je ne comptais pas poster un chapitre ce soir mais mon devoir pour demain a été repoussé à vendredi et j'ai pensé souffler et écrire un petit chapitre.**

 **Il est plus court mais j'espère en faire plus demain.**

 **Celui-ci était difficile à écrire pour moi parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire d'un point de vue masculin. Et il s'agit de Dean Winchester, rien de moins. Il est aussi masculin qu'un mâle peut l'être.**

 **Je trouve ça simplement distrayant quand je lis du POV de Dean et le langage devient amusant et il commence à penser à des choses auxquelles Dean ne penserait jamais. Alors j'espère vraiment que j'ai rendu ces pensées réalistes.**

 **S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, dites moi si vous appréciez cette histoire. Je ne veux pas écrire pour un public inexistant et tout :P**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Enfin de retour ^^ Après un week end assez mouvementé je vous poste enfin un nouveau chapitre traduit ^^  
Encore et toujours les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10 pour son super travail que je me fais un plaisir de traduire pour vous.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça lui fera vraiment plaisir ^^  
Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon chat.**

* * *

Je me réveillais lentement, étirant mes membres endoloris aussi doucement que possible. Une migraine faisait rage derrière mes paupières et ma bouche était sèche.

Je sentais les draps sur moi et mes doigts caressaient le bord d'un matelas. Mon lit à la maison n'était pas si étroit. Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler où j'étais avant de m'endormir. J'étais dans l'Impala, avec Dean.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et j'étudiais la chambre inconnue. Le lit sur lequel j'étais était collé au mur en dessous de la fenêtre, petite et sale. Il y avait une vieille commode à côté de la porte et un petit bureau avec une lampe à côté de moi.

Je m'assis, m'appuyant sur mon côté droit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, essayant de faire disparaitre la fatigue dans mes yeux. Dans le couloir étroit, je me figeais, à l'affut du moindre bruit. En me regardant, je réalisais que j'étais toujours dans ma tenue de travail mais quelqu'un m'avait enlevé mes bottes de cowboy pendant que je dormais.

« Dean ? » appelais-je. « Dean ? » dis-je plus fort quand personne ne répondit.

« On est en bas, Rayne ! » cria la voix de Dean depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendis les escaliers, me tenant fermement à la rampe en réalisant que mon équilibre était encore un peu hasardeux. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où je pensais la voix de Dean venait. Je les trouvais dans le salon. Dean se tenait à côté de la fenêtre, un gros livre dans les mains. Sam était assis derrière un bureau avec un ordinateur. Un vieil homme, qui je pense être Bobby, était assis sur le bord du sofa, une bouteille de bière dans les mains.

Je souris, étudiant leur tenues quasi identiques. « La convention des chemises à carreaux est en ville ? »

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Dean me regardait, Bobby m'étudiais attentivement, et Sam sourit en se levant dans ma direction. Il me donna une rapide étreinte, inspectant mon bandage. « Content de te voir réveillée, Rayne » dit-il chaleureusement. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu perdue » dis-je en rigolant. « J'ai oublié mon t-shirt à carreaux chez moi » dis-je en faisant la moue.

Bobby et Sam rirent alors que Dean me fit un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Je suis sûr qu'un de ces garçons va t'en prêter un si tu demandes gentiment. Dieu sait qu'ils en ont assez pour partager avec le monde entier. » se moqua Bobby, posant sa bière et s'avançant vers moi avec un bras tendu. « Je suis Bobby, ravi de te rencontrer petite. »

Je lui serrais la main et souris cordialement. « Rayne Adams, ravie. »

Bobby leva un sourcil et se tourna pour regarder Sam et Dean. « Ce qu'elle est polie ! » dit-il. Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire. « Ne mes laisse pas te corrompre – ça fait plaisir ! »

Je lui fis alors un sourire sincère. « Je les ferais parler comme des gentlemen en un rien de temps, Bobby. »

« Dans tes rêves » grommela Dean. Sam rit, tournant sa tête vers nous.

« Je peux t'apporter quelque chose, Rayne ? Café ? Bière ? » demanda Bobby.

« Uh, quelle heure est-il ? » demandais-je, cherchant une horloge dans la pièce.

« Il est 11h30, pourquoi ? » demanda Sam.

Je rougis. « Oh, je ne bois pas de café après 12h » dis-je, timide. « Mais une tasse me ferais vraiment du bien maintenant. »

« Va pour un café » dit Bobby, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Et pourquoi tu ne bois pas de café après 12h ? » demanda Dean en jetant son livre sur la table et s'avança vers moi.

Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant avec mes mains. « Ca me rend hyperactive et je dors pas bien. » lui avouais-je et il se mit à rire.

« Aucune tolérance à la caféine, huh ? » dit-il. « T'es sûre que tu n'as pas 12 ans ? »

Je serrais les dents. « Ouais, mais parfois j'ai l'impression quand je te parle. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Dean, faisant un pas de plus vers moi. « Parce que tu deviens toute timide comme une écolière devant mon charme ravageur ? » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Non » répondis-je, plissant les yeux. « Parce que pour te comprendre, je dois littéralement me mettre dans la peau d'un gamin de 12 ans. Tu sais, pour être au même niveau. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Sammy. » Dean se tourna vers son frère, m'ignorant. « Elle va très bien. Aussi fougueuse que jamais. »

Sam sortit de la pièce en riant. « Vous êtes pas croyables » envoya-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Je soupirais et m'écroulais sur le sofa. Dean s'agenouilla devant moi et commença à examiner ma blessure. « Migraine, vertiges, nausées ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Oui, oui et oui » répondis-je.

« D'accord reste assise » dit-il, tapant mon genou en se relevant. « Je fais chercher quelques affaires et changer ton bandage. »

Je sentis des papillons dans mon estomac en le regardant s'éloigner. J'aimais bien quand il montrait de l'intérêt – même si je suis certaine qu'il se poignarderait dans la jambe avant de l'admettre.

Bobby rentra un moment plus tard, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai juste mit du lait et du sucre » dit-il timidement, me tendant la tasse.

« C'est super, Bobby. Merci. » lui assurais-je et il me sourit en retour. J'enroulais mes mains autour de la tasse chaude et inhalais l'arôme familier. Bobby restais là, mal à l'aise et sortit immédiatement lorsque Dean revint dans la pièce.

« Désolé » dit-il, suivant Bobby du regard. « C'est à ça que ressemble une petite écolière. »

Je ris et il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi, sortant de l'antiseptique et de nouveaux bandages d'une trousse de premiers secours. « Ca risque de piquer un peu » dit-il, en retirant le bandage sur ma tête.

Je tressaillis. « Doucement » lui ordonnais-je.

« Oui, oui » répliqua-t-il, concentré sur le nettoyage de ma plaie.

J'étudiais son visage, remarquant les petites égratignures sur son côté droit, j'imagine qu'il les a eu pendant l'accident. Je buvais mon café pendant qu'il me mettait un nouveau bandage, savourant le délicieux liquide qui réchauffait ma gorge. « Merci » dis-je lorsqu'il eut fini.

Il regarda le café. « Donc je dois m'attendre à ce que tu rentre dans les murs maintenant ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'haussais les épaules. « Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Il laissa passer un sourire et je me retrouvais hypnotisée par la façon dont cela faisait brillait ses yeux vert. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérait et je détournais le regard, détestant mon visage qui rougissait.

Il a dû mal interprété ma réaction vu qu'il parût inquiet. « C'est la migraine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondis-je rapidement. « Je crois qu'il faut juste que j'aille me rafraichir. »

Il hocha la tête. « La salle de bain est en face de ta chambre. Je vais aller te chercher du Tylenol et je te rejoins. »

Je le remerciais et me levais pour mettre une distance entre nous, laissant ma tasse vide sur la table.

Je sortis de la salle de bain dans un pantalon de yoga noir et débardeur vert foncé. Je me sentais trop étourdie pour prendre une douche mais m'arroser le visage et me brosser les cheveux me firent un bien fou. Je retournais à ma chambre lentement, me tenant à la porte en arrivant. Les murs refusaient de rester à un seul endroit. Je vis Dean assit sur mon lit, avec une boite de Tylenol et un verre d'eau.

« Tu vois toujours double ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête faiblement. « Ma jumelle, Katie, te dit bonjour je viens de lui parler dans le miroir de la salle de bain. »

Sa bouche forma un « oh » comme s'il comprenait mais je pouvais clairement dire que mon allusion à la jumelle imaginaire d'Anne of Green Gable, Katie, lui passait au dessus de la tête. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse connaitre certains classiques à ce type. Enfin, d'accord, Bronte et Plato ne sont pas vraiment dans le top dix de mes auteurs favoris, mais les célèbres livres d'enfants sont quasiment un rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Il fallu que je me rappelle que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment la pour lui faire la lecture et ça me rendit triste. « je vois toujours double, Dean. » confirmais-je à son intention.

« Alors tient. » dit-il passant un bras autour de moi. « Je t'ai amené ça »

Je baissais la tête. « Merci, Breaking Bad. »

Son visage s'éclaira. « Hey ! J'ai compris cette référence ! C'est parce qu'il fabrique de la drogue c'est ça ? »

Je ris. « Oui, Dean. Maintenant passe les moi avant que ma tête explose. » J'avalais trois pilules avant de réaliser qu'une tasse de café et des antidouleurs pourraient être un peu trop pour ma ridicule tolérance aux médicaments.

Je me rappelais avoir eu deux coupes de champagne au mariage d'un cousin quand j'avais 18 ans et j'avais fini par chanter « How Deep Is Your Love » des Bee Gees devant tout les invités avant de vomir mes tripes le lendemain matin. On pouvait dire que je me méfiais de l'alcool depuis. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps avant que je ressente l'effet… ou la chute. Je sentais, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, que mon corps aller sauter la partie marrante.

Je pris sa main et le rapprochais de moi. « Allons parler à Sam et Bobby. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma vie part en vrille sous mes yeux. »

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? T'as une mine affreuse. » proposa-t-il, examinant mon visage.

« Merci, Dean » dis-je. « T'es super aussi. »

Il roula des yeux. « Je voulais juste dire qu'on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler. T'as été blessée plutôt sérieusement dans l'accident, ton corps a besoin de repos. »

« Ugh, j'ai dormi pendant trois jours ! » gémis-je. « J'en ai marre de dormir. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe. Aller, Dean ! » Je le tirais vers la porte. Je commençais à me sentir légère et énergique en même temps et je savais qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant que mon corps ne me lâche.

Dean me tint le bras alors que je descendais les escaliers. « C'est le café ? » me demanda-t-il quand je me mis à rire en bas.

« Et le Tylenol surtout » ris-je encore. « En général je prends seulement la moitié d'un cachet. » Je fronçais les sourcils, repensant à cette décision et en sentant mon corps se mettre à trembler.

« Bordel, Rayne ? » cria Dean. « J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses une overdose avec trois Tylenol et une tasse de café ! » me gronda-t-il.

Je bloquais ma lèvre inférieure et gémis. « Mais Dean, mes médicaments ! »

« Plus de médicaments tant que je ne le dis pas ! » cria Dean, essayant de capter l'attention de mon regard.

Je soupirais et retirais son bras. « Tu fais comme si on était dans Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. » dis-je.

Dean râla. « Arrête avec tes références, _Cherry Pie_. »

« Jamais ! » hurlais-je, pointant mon doigt vers le plafond en défiance.

« C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? » demanda Bobby lorsque nous entrions dans le salon.

Dean me força à m'asseoir sur le sofa et je m'enfonçais dans les coussins. « Rayne est défoncée. » dit Dean sans émotions.

Sam s'étonna. « Avec quoi ? » demanda-t-il, regardant mon air perdu.

« On la laissera prendre que des dosages enfants de Tylenol à partir de maintenant. » fût tout ce que Dean dit en retour. Je ris à son air en colère alors que les trois hommes me regardaient avec appréhension. Je m'assis rapidement et essayais de prendre un air sérieux. « Okay, parlons sérieusement. »

« Oui, bien sûr, _giggles_ » dit Dean en s'appuyant sur le bureau en croisant les bras.

« Très bien uh, » commença Sam, mettant son ordinateur sur ses jambes. « On a découvert que Roger Macklin était l'équivalent de Bobby. Il aidait les chasseurs – il aidait ton père. » Sam me regarda pour être sûr que je suivais. Je lui fis signe de continuer. « Sa femme dont tu nous as parlé, qui est morte en 1995, a été tuée par le même démon qui a tué notre mère. » expliqua-t-il, pointant Dean et lui-même.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » demandais-je, repensant à toutes les histoires que Roger me racontait à propos d'elle. De ce que je me rappelle, elle était une femme on-ne-peut plus gentille.

« C'est ce qu'on ne comprends pas non plus » intervint Bobby. « De ce qu'on sait, le démon ne tue de la façon qu'il a tué la femme de Roger, uniquement lorsqu'il y a un bébé impliqué. »

« Un bébé ? » demandais-je, confuse. « Roger et Linda n'ont jamais eu d'enfants. »

« Ouais » approuva Sam. « C'est pour ça qu'on est pas sûr qu'elle était la cible. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que Roger se cachait ? » demandais-je. « Tout ce temps il y avait _vraiment_ quelqu'un après lui ? » Sam et Bobby hochèrent la tête. « Huh, and _je_ pensais qu'il était juste fou. Enfin, ne le prenez pas mal : il était adorable. Mais il était toujours parano – me disant de faire attention à moi. Je pensais qu'il le disait dans le sens 'Big Brother te regarde', mais c'était plutôt dans le sens 'Big Démon te regarde' » continuais-je oubliant les regards que les trois hommes dans la pièce m'envoyaient.

« Rayne ! » aboya Dean, essayant de capter mon attention. Je m'arrêtais, le regardant, au milieu de ma phrase. Il avait les sourcils levés, et le visage sérieux. « Tais-toi. »

Je fermais la bouche, tournant une clé imaginaire entre mes lèvre et fit signe à Sam de continuer. Il rit, retournant sur son ordinateur. « D'accord, alors. Ton père é _tait_ un chasseur mais on n'est pas sûr de quand ou pourquoi il a commencé. On a contacté d'autres chasseurs et personne n'a vraiment entendu parler de lui. Ce qui est surprenant, puisque nous ne sommes pas tant que ça. Plusieurs ont connu Roger, mais lui aussi, était plutôt du genre reclus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demandais-je doucement, essayant de comprendre tout ce que Sam me disait.

Dean prit la parole. « On va voir ta mère. »

« Ma mère ? » demandais-je. « Pourquoi ? Tu pense qu'elle savait pour mon père ? »

Sam baissa la tête, levant les yeux pour me voir. « Il est presque impossible que ton père ait pu garder cette part de sa vie à toi _et_ ta mère. »

Bobby se racla la gorge. « Elle pourrait remplir quelques blancs pour nous… et pour toi. » ajouta-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, regardant mes mains. Toute une partie de ma vie était en fait complètement différente. Et je ne savais même pas ce que s'était réellement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à tous les gros incidents de ma vie. La relation de mes parents qui était difficile parfois, comme tout les mariages, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ma mère se mettre en colère contre mon père pour partir aussi souvent. Si mon père _était_ , réellement, un chasseur, j'imagine qu'elle serait au moins inquiète et essaierait de l'empêcher de partir. Mais je me rappelle maintenant qu'elle m'expliquait tout le temps que son travail était nécessaire et important. Les hommes me regardaient avec appréhension, comme s'ils attendaient que je craque. Je m'étais toujours considérée comme une personne raisonnable, donc je ravalais la panique qui menaçait de remonter dans ma gorge.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? » demandais-je simplement. Ma réponse calme avait l'air de les surprendre.

« Dans la matinée. » répondit Dean, calmement. « Je veux que tu évacue les médicaments avant de te laisser monter dans ma voiture. Au niveau où tu es, tu exploserais une vitre juste en fermant la portière. »

« Kay » répondis-je, fatiguée. Je n'avais pas l'énergie de me battre.

« Quoi, pas de remarque bien placée ? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Fais gaffe à ton langage » dis-je quand il approcha pour m'aider à me lever.

« C'est ça » dit Dean, satisfait. Il avait une main sur le bas de mon dos en m'emmenant à ma chambre.

A cet instant, j'étais encore plus consciente de son toucher que d'habitude et il fallait que je me concentre fortement juste pour ne pas trébucher sur mes propres pieds. Je rampais dans le lit, soupirant de plaisir lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Je me glissais sous la couverture et regardais Dean debout à côté de moi, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Dean ? » demandais-je. « Tu peux me lire une histoire ? » Je battais des cils, joueuse.

Dean rit. « Va dormir, _ankle biter_. »

« Et un baiser ? » suppliais-je, pinçant les lèvres. « J'ai besoin d'un bisou pour dire bonne nuit ! »

« Je pourrais » sourit Dean, avec un sous-entendu. « Mais dans ton état actuel, on pourrait dire que je profite. Maintenant ferme ce trou avant que je t'envoie en désintox, Winehouse. »

« _I won't go, go, go_ » dis-je en chantant les paroles.

Dean ne répondit pas mais je vis le sourire sur ses lèvres quand il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, la boite de Tylenol dans la main. Je me laissais aller, plutôt contente de moi.

* * *

 **Donc je pense que je préfère poster des chapitres plus courts plusieurs fois par semaine, plutôt qu'on gros de temps en temps.**

 **Je suis du genre perfectionniste quand ça touche mon écriture et je trouve que les chapitres plus courts ne me submergent pas et je peux me concentrer sur l'édition.**

 **Je pense aussi que je vais écrire cette histoire depuis un univers parallèle. Comment auraient été les choses si Rayne avait vraiment existé. Alors je vais utiliser certaines des grosses histoires en changeant certains points.**

 **C'est juste que je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fanfics qui ressemblent beaucoup aux évènements de l'histoire et je ne veux pas vraiment faire ça. Mais je n'ai pas l'attention pour faire attention à chaque détail haha.**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez quand même ma version.**

 **Les reviews sont bienvenues et appréciées.**

 **PS : quelqu'un d'autre se sent déprimé avec la saison 10 qui est finie ?**

 **PPS : Je réalise que la référence à Breaking Bad ne passe pas vraiment avec le temps où se déroule l'histoire mais on va juste ignorer ce point…**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut !  
Enfin j'arrive à publier ce chapitre ! Il est prêt depuis hier mais avec mes énormes problèmes de connexion je peux le publier seulement maintenant ^^"  
_

 _Les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice (et fan absolue) de cette histoire.  
Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et la tasse de café dans mes mains.**

* * *

Nous étions sur la route depuis plusieurs heures. Rayne était passée sur le siège avant, et était maintenant assise, les jambes croisées, en train de regarder ma collection de cassettes. Sam était assis sur la banquette arrière, regardant par la fenêtre. Rayne lui avait fait un regard de chien battu, prétendant qu'elle avait une migraine et que rester à l'arrière la rendrait malade et il y avait cru. Je ne me plaignais pas elle défendait mes choix musicaux et Sam ne pouvait pas se battre contre nous deux.

Nous étions partis de chez Bobby plus tôt dans la matinée après avoir forcé Rayne à prendre un petit déjeuner. Je n'y avais pas pensé l'autre jour, mais elle n'avait presque rien mangé depuis l'accident. Elle s'était débattue autant qu'elle pouvait, disant qu'elle se sentait trop nauséeuse pour manger mais je savais dans quel cercle vicieux ça allait l'entrainer. Je lui ai échangé la moitié d'un Tylenol pour un bol de céréales, ce qu'elle accepta à contre cœur.

Elle commença à ranger toutes les cassettes dans la boite. « C'est une belle collection que t'as là, Dean. » dit-elle en souriant.

Sam grogna dramatiquement à l'arrière. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Un Dean était plus qu'assez je ne pense pas que je peux en supporter deux ! »

Rayne rit. « Pas de haine de l'amour ! » chanta-t-elle comme une cheerleader.

« Je dois me ranger de son côté Sammy » dis-je. « Il est temps que tu acceptes tes cartes et admettes que la _seule_ musique est la musique rock.

« Oh, eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça » dit Rayne.

« Pardon ? » Je me tournais vers elle, choqué.

« Ha ! » cria Sam, triomphant.

« La ferme derrière ! » lui criais-je.

« Ne te méprends pas » commença Rayne. « J'adore le rock n'roll… Mon père s'en est assuré. » rit-elle. « Mais il y a des tonnes d'autres bonnes musiques. »

« Éclaire-moi » dis-je, dubitatif.

« Eh bien, j'ai tout une playlist de vieux classique que je te garantie tu vas apprendre à aimer. Et, » elle fit une pause. « Maintenant ne flippe pas mais il y a aussi de bons country. »

Je fis semblant de mourir. « Comment oses-tu, traitresse. Je suis traumatisé ! »

Elle rit. « Ne rejette pas avant d'avoir essayé ! J'ai transformé de plus grand sceptiques que toi en adorateur. »

« Ne gaspille pas ton souffle, _sweetheart_ » dis-je.

Elle soupira et posa ses pieds nus sur le tableau de bord. J'envisageais de les dégager mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop bien. Je décidais de laisser passer… une fois.

« Je m'ennuie » dit-elle soudainement. « Dites moi comment vous avez commencé la chasse. Mauvais conseiller d'orientation au lycée ? »

Je souris mais décidais de laisser Sam s'occuper de celle là. « Sammy ? Tu veux raconter à la dame ? »

Il s'avança, posant ses coudes sur le dossier de nos fauteuils. « Le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui qui a eu Roger et ton père, est venu pour nous quand j'avais mois. Notre mère a essayé de l'arrêter quand elle l'a trouvé dans ma nursery une nuit. Il l'a tuée et a brûlé la maison. Notre père, Dean et moi sommes sortis juste à temps. » Il fit une pause, se remémorant l'histoire. « On est sur la route avec notre père depuis _hunting monsters, killing things_ »

Mes lèvres se soulevèrent. « _The family business_ » finis-je pour lui.

« Où est votre père maintenant ? » demanda Rayen.

« Il est en quelque sorte parti de son côté pour chercher le bâtard qui a tué notre mère. » expliqua Sam.

Elle se tourna sur son siège pour regarder Sam et moi. « Et vous ne l'aidez pas ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « On le ferait si il nous disait où il est. »

« Tu l'as appelé le démon « aux yeux jaunes » ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il est le premier qu'on croise qui a les yeux jaunes au lieu de noir. » expliquais-je.

« Eh bien j'imagine que ça doit être utile » dit Rayne. « Il doit être du genre « rendez-vous au café à 10 h, je serais celui avec les yeux jaunes. »

Sam et moi rirent. « Ouais et j'imagine que c'est une chose pratique pour lui » dit-il.

Rayne recommença à se masser les tempes. « Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je.

Elle regarda le boite de Tylenol posée dans le porte-verre de mon coté et leva les yeux vers moi, en faisant des yeux de chien battu et les mains en position de prière. « S'il vous plait monsieur, j'en veux plus. » supplia-t-elle avec un pauvre accent anglais.

Je tournais les yeux vers elle. « D'accord, tu peux prendre l'autre moitié de celui que tu as eu ce matin. » autorisais-je. Avec un sourire excité, elle plongea sur la boite comme une enfant le matin de Noël. Je la regardais, amusé en silence. Je levai les yeux et vis les yeux de Sam qui me fixaient dans le rétroviseur, un regard plein d'expressions sur le visage. J'effaçais toute trace d'émotion que j'aurais pu avoir et me reconcentrais sur la route.

« Vous devez passer des siècles dans cette voiture, sur la route. » dit Rayne. « Comment vous passez le temps ? »

« L'intello derrière est souvent en train de lire quelque chose de chiant » ris-je, pointant Sam.

« Et Dean est souvent en train d'écouter les criquets dans sa tête » remarqua Sam, m'attrapant l'épaule un peu trop fort.

« Donc principalement, rien. » conclue Rayne.

Nous acquiesçâmes tout les deux. « Ouais » admit Sam. « Principalement. »

« Eh bien » dit-elle, nous faisant un grand sourire. « J'imagine qu'il faudra que je vous occupe. »

« Oh, oui ? » demandais-je, la regardant avec pleins de sous-entendus.

« Oui ! » dit-elle toujours souriante, ignorant mon rentre-dedans. « En raffinant vos goûts musicaux. » Elle commença à chercher dans son sac et en sortit une cassette.

« Non ! » criais-je. « Garde cette poubelle loin de _Baby_. »

« Oh relax, Dean » répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Un peu de changement est bon pour l'âme. »

« J'aime mon âme comme elle est » lui assurais-je.

« Dean » dit-elle, plaçant une main sur mon bras. « C'est normal d'être nerveux. Je vais y aller doucement. » Elle me regarda profondément, essayant de cacher son sourire. Sam avait craqué derrière nous. Je sentis mes oreilles rougir d'embarras.

Je jurais, la regardant échanger ma cassette pour la sienne. « Tu vas me tuer, _Cherry Pie_ » grommelais-je.

« J'écrirais un bel éloge pour tes funérailles alors » dit-elle alors joyeusement.

Le battement calme de quelqu'un qui tape sur une table commença à sortir des enceintes.

 _Hold on llittle girl_

 _Show me what he's done to you_

 _Stand up little girl_

 _A broken heart can't be that bad_

 _When it's through, it's through_

 _Fate will twist the both of you_

 _So come on baby come on over_

 _Let me be the one to show you_

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_

 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_

 _Just to be the next to be with you_

« C'est 'To Be With You' de Mr. Big sorti en 1991 » expliqua Rayne, à la moitié de la chanson. « Je pensais commencer par une facile pour toi. » continua-t-elle. « Ca a toujours cette sensation rock, mais plus douce. » Elle me sourit, confiante. « Alooooors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je marmonnais quelque chose comme « Ca va » et elle se rassit avec un sourire satisfait. C'était _plutôt_ entrainant.

 _Why be alone when we can be together baby_

 _You can make my life worthwhile_

 _And I can make you start to smile_

La chanson finit. Les paroles tapaient inconfortablement contre la porte de mon subconscient. Je remuais sur mon siège alors que la chanson suivante démarrait, mais nous étions tous silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné nous semblions juste être tous coincés dans nos pensées.

Trente minutes plus tard, Rayne était recroquevillée, dormant sur le siège avant mais je n'éteignis pas la musique. Je détestais avoir à l'admettre, mais les harmonies m'allaient bien. Au moins ce n'était pas une de ces merdes que les jeunes écoutent aujourd'hui.

Sam s'avança et me regarda, attendant. « Quoi ? » aboyais-je, ennuyé.

« Oh rien » dit-il normalement. « J'observe simplement. »

Je grognais. « Encore Sammy ? Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à observer ? »

Il hocha la tête, souriant, me tapant sur les nerfs. « La façon dont tu agis avec Rayne. »

« Shh » lui ordonnais-je. « Tu vas la réveiller. »

« Aw, tu es inquiet pour son sommeil ? » Sam me fit son habituel regard de chiot.

« Non, j'ai peur qu'elle entende tes conneries » dis-je.

« Oh, sérieux Dean » rit Sam. « T'as à peine réagit quand elle décidé de mettre sa musique. Tu ne m'as jamais, au grand jamais, laissé ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur ta radio. »

« Elle a des bons goûts en musique, pas comme _certains_ » dis-je en le regardant. « J'ai pensé que je pouvais lui faire confiance… et devine quoi, ces refrains joyeux sont pas si mal. » souris-je.

« Peu importe, vieux » soupira Sam, se remettant sur son fauteuil.

« T'es juste jaloux que je la laisse toucher ma radio » lui dis-je.

« Ah oui ? » dit Sam en levant un sourcil. « C'est la seule chose que tu la laisses toucher ? » demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris dans le rétroviseur, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux et se détourner de moi. J'aurais pu lui dire la vérité, mais à chaque fois que j'étais comme ça il devenait tellement chiant. Je jetais un regard à Rayne pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours. Une part de moi ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que je suis juste un playboy…. Même si je l'étais. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. Elle pouvait être rock n'roll sur les bords, mais j'avais pu voir pas mal de facettes d'elle ces derniers jours, et je ne pouvais nier qu'elles m'avaient intrigué.

Les paroles de la première chanson revinrent encore une fois.

 _Why be alone when we can be together baby_

 _You can make my life worthwhile_

 _And I can make you start to smile_

M'assurant que Sam ne regardait pas, je tendis le bras pour enlever une mèche qui était tombée sur le visage de ma passagère.

 _And I can make you start to smile_

* * *

 **Si vous en avez l'occasion, je vous recommande fortement d'écouter « To Be With You » de Mr. Big ça me fait sourire à chaque fois que je l'écoute !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut salut ! Ca a été difficile mais j'ai enfin réussi à vous poster ce chapitre ! Avec les orages ma connexion internet n'apprécie pas trop ^^_

 _En tout cas ça y est le chapitre 7 ! J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite rapidement :)  
Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne fais que traduire ce chef-d'oeuvre_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon livre East Of Eden.**

* * *

Je baillais, assise à l'avant de l'Impala.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil juste à temps » dit Dean, tournant les yeux vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil.

« On est déjà arrivé ? » demandais-je, reconnaissant la partie d'autoroute familière sur laquelle nous étions.

« Ouais, t'as dormi tout le long. Cette moitié de médicament t'as assommée. » rit Dean, secouant la tête.

« T'as conduis tout le long ? » Je réalisais que nous étions déjà le lendemain matin.

« Sam a prit le relais un moment pendant que je dormais. » expliqua-t-il.

Je me tournais pour voir Sam qui dormait à l'arrière, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise, ses longues jambes étaient pliées dans une position bizarre et je me sentais coupable d'avoir joué la carte du mal des transports.

« Alors, tu pense que ta mère sera au travail en ce moment ? » me demanda Dean.

Je regardais l'heure sur le tableau de bord. « Oh oui » répondis-je. « Elle travaille dans une boulangerie en ville. Elle rentre vers 15h les mardis. »

« Parfait, on aura le temps d'aller manger un bout. Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Dean.

Je me sentais encore un peu vaseuse mais je pouvais quand même manger. Nous nous arrêtions sur une aire une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

J'avais pris un sandwich bacon-salade-tomate, Sam avait prit une salade au poulet et Dean un cheeseburger. La serveuse lançait des regards charmeurs à Dean alors que Sam se plaignait de notre table bancale. Dean demanda de la tarte et fit un scandale quand la serveuse écarlate lui annonça qu'il n'y en avait plus.

Tout ça pour dire que c'était un repas plutôt agréable. Je sentais qu'on commençait à poser les bases pour d'autres futurs arrêts ensemble, les frères Winchester et moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous rentrions dans l'allée derrière la voiture de ma mère. Je respirais profondément, admirant la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandit. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à ma mère, c'était il y a plusieurs mois et nous nous étions _encore_ disputées à propos de mes projets d'avenir.

Mes parents m'avaient toujours imaginée aller dans une école de l'Ivy League, et pendant un moment j'étais d'accord. J'avais les notes et la motivation qui allaient avec j'allais devenir un professeur, ou conservatrice dans un musée ou encore docteur. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais devenir, mais j'appréciais les nombreuses possibilités. Et puis, après le lycée, papa est mort, et toute l'idée de continuer mes études parut débile et insignifiante.

Quel était l'intérêt ? Papa était mort.

Maman avait été compréhensive pendant environ un an je venais de perdre mon père, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était penser à mon inscription à l'université. Mais après le temps approprié de deuil, je ne voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de retourner à l'école et c'est là que ma mère a arrêté d'être compréhensive. Je ne voulais plus d'un travail prestigieux et bien payé – j'étais contente de prendre un job par-ci par-là qui payait assez pour le loyer. Ces dernières semaines je travaillais dans un bar qui avait beaucoup de clients intéressants avec qui parler. On pouvait dire que j'étais plus à l'aise avec une vie faite d'imprévus que la normale. Ma mère ne comprenait pas ça.

« Rayne ? » demanda Dean, me regardant avec inquiétude. « Respirer c'est important, oublie pas de le faire » me conseilla-t-il.

Je relâchais ma respiration, oubliant que je la retenais. Avant que je puisse réfléchir et changer d'avis, nous sortions de la voiture. Si j'étais honnête envers moi-même, j'aurais dit que j'avais peur d'affronter ma mère. Je ne saurais dire ce qui serait pire si elle ne savait pas à propos du passe-temps de mon père ou si elle le savait depuis tout ce temps et qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit. J'avançais vers la porte, les deux géants à ma suite.

Rassemblant tout le courage que j'avais, j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Ma mère apparut en face de nous quelques secondes plus tard. Je pouvais lire la surprise sur son visage. Elle était comme je l'avais laissée : cheveux bruns foncé, rassemblés dans un chignon décoiffé, un crayon qui en sortait. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon de pyjama violet avec des éléphants dessinés dessus.

« Maman » commençais je. « Salut. »

« Rayne, je… qu'est-ce que tu… » bégaya-t-elle. « Salut. » sortit-elle finalement. Nous restions tous la dans un silence gêné pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa stupeur. « Oh ! Entrez, entrez » dit-elle, en nous laissant passer.

Elle resta devant nous, regardant Sam et Dean avec fascination. « Umm, maman, voici Dean et son frère Sam » dis-je en les pointant.

Dean tendit sa main avec un sourire à tomber. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Adams. »

Je jurerais avoir vu ma mère rougir. « Je vous en prie » reprit-elle. « Appelez-moi Luna. » Elle lui serra la main et fit de même avec Sam.

« Luna » répéta Sam. « C'est un nom intéressant. » complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ma mère laissa sortir un petit rire. « Mon père était un astronome avec un étrange sens de l'humour. » Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. « Alors Rayne, tu sais que je te soutiendrais si tu voulais essayer tout ce truc de polygamie avec ces deux beaux jeunes hommes que tu as là, et j'accepterais avec plaisir ton invitation à me joindre à vous. » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais quel est le vrai problème ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas attendu longtemps avec que l'humour complètement décalé de ma mère arrive. « Ce serait plutôt de la polyandrie, pas de la polygamie, puisque j'aurais plusieurs maris. » expliquais-je. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sam et Dean qui nous regardaient avec de grands yeux, clairement en train de réfléchir s'ils devaient fuir pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Ma mère fit un signe de la main. « Ce ne sont que des détails – on s'en occupera plus tard. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sam qui devint vraiment mal à l'aise. « Je prends plus grand. »

« Ce serait de la polymérie. » marmonnais-je.

« Détails, chérie, détails. » chanta-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules. « Messieurs, dames, ma mère. » Je me tournais vers les visages pétrifiés de Sam et Dean. « Ignorez-la s'il vous plait. Faites moi confiance, c'est mieux pour elle. »

Elle secoua la tête, feignant la déception. « Et voici les remerciements que j'obtiens pour avoir passé 48 heures à accoucher. »

Je regardais le plafond, énervée. « Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça, maman. »

« Mon corps se souvient de tout » contra-t-elle. « Donc vraiment, pourquoi tu amènes le Prince Charmant et Tarzan ici ? »

Dean rit et tapa Sam sur le torse. « Vieux, j'ai toujours dit que t'avais l'air d'un homme singe. » Puis il eu l'air inquiet et se tourna vers ma mère. « Attendez… _Je_ suis le Prince Charmant, pas vrai ? »

Ma mère rit mais ne répondit pas en nous emmenant dans la cuisine. Je m'assis derrière l'ilot et Sam et Dean prirent une position de gardes du corps à la porte. « Vous voulez des muffins aux myrtilles ? J'en ai ramené des frais du travail. »

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira comme un sapin de Noël en en prenant deux et Sam sourit poliment avant d'en prendre un. Ma mère m'en offrit un également mais finit par enfin remarquer le pansement sur ma tempe à la place. « Rayne ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête ? »

Je soupirais, et décidais qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette conversation le plus vite possible. « J'ai eu un accident de voiture, maman. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude et l'énervement dans sa voix ?

« Il y a quelques jours. Mais je vais bien, vraiment. » assurais-je rapidement.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh c'était juste un démon » répliquais-je joyeusement, regardant sa réaction avec attention. Si elle ne savait rien, je pourrais toujours dire que c'était une mauvaise blague. Mais alors que je disais ça, pendant juste une seconde, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, avant de vite masquer ses émotions.

« Tu t'es tapée la tête assez fort, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle, se détournant de nous pour continuer de remuer le plat de chili qu'elle devait avoir commencé avant que nous arrivions. Son dos était rigide et elle évitait clairement mon regard.

Je regardais Dean, qui avait froncé les sourcils et Sam, qui avait une expression quasi identique. Je sentis mon cœur se briser. « Maman » dis-je. Elle ne répondit pas. « Maman » appelais-je encore, plus fort, essayant de cacher la frustration dans ma voix.

Elle soupira et se retourna lentement vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. « Oui, Rayne ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je respirais plus rapidement. « Tu savais. » chuchotais-je. Elle hocha à peine la tête. « Tu savais tout ce temps ? » demandais-je, à présent en colère.

« Allons dans le salon, et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. » proposa-t-elle. Je me retournais et sortis de la cuisine rapidement. Je m'assis à l'opposé de ma mère, sur le canapé. Sam entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Dean entra en dernier, observant la pièce avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je me sentis immédiatement relaxée quand je me reposais sur sa présence forte.

« Alors ? » pressais-je.

Les yeux de ma mère allaient de Sam à Dean, méfiante. « Qui avez-vous dit être, messieurs ? »

Je soupirais de frustration. « C'est les Ghostbusters, maman. Maintenant vide ton sac » ordonnais-je.

Elle baissa les épaules, battue. « Tu te rappelles de Roger et sa femme, Linda ? » me demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçais. « Quand tu avais 6 mois » continua-t-elle. « Ton père et moi sommes partis en vacances à Vancouvers au Canada, pour notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage, pendant une semaine et nous t'avons laissée avec eux. Je connaissais Linda depuis la fac et nous avons toujours considéré elle et Roger comme tes parrain et marraine. Je ne t'aurais confiée à personne d'autre. » Elle me sourit tristement et continua d'une voix sombre. « Quelques jours plus tard, on a reçu un appel affolé de Roger disant que sa maison avait brûlé et que Linda était morte. »

Je bougeais inconfortablement sur mon siège et sentit la large main de Dean prendre la mienne, me donnant une petite pression rassurante. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je.

Ma mère regarda ses pieds, évitant mes yeux. « Il est entré dans la chambre où tu étais et il l'a trouvée accrochée au plafond, entourée de flammes. » Je pouvais voir à quel point il était difficile d'en parler pour elle.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre ? » demanda Dean, sérieux.

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Oui. Un démon aux yeux jaunes vous le connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sam et Dean se relevèrent sur leurs fauteuils, en alerte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ? » demanda Sam.

Ma mère hésita. « Roger n'a jamais eu la chance de le découvrir. Le démon a disparu avant qu'il puisse demander. Pas besoin de dire qu'on a découvert le petit passe-temps de Roger pas longtemps après notre retour. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « C'est comme ça que ton père à commencé la chasse, Rayne » dit-elle. « Il était à la recherche de réponses. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je. « Il ne m'est rien arrivé, pas vrai ? Pourquoi devenir aussi obsédé ? »

Ses yeux s'éloignèrent des miens pendant une milliseconde et je la vis déglutir. « Nous étions tous secoués à propos de Linda » expliqua-t-elle, mais je détectais une fausse note dans sa voix. A les voir, Dean et Sam l'avaient remarqué également. « Quand ton père à appris à propos de tout ce qui se trouve dehors, il a décidé d'essayer d'empêcher tout ça d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je décidais d'ignorer le fait qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout, pour le moment. J'avais d'autres questions plus pressantes. « Comment est-il mort, maman ? » demandais-je.

Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. « La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il m'a dit qu'il se rapprochait du démon aux yeux jaunes. Je n'ai jamais eu de confirmation mais j'imagine qu'il l'a trouvé. J'ai reçu un appel de la police disant qu'ils avaient trouvé son 4x4 en feu sur le bord d'une route, à plusieurs états d'ici. »

Je sentis cette familière douleur brûlante dans la gorge. Je ne pleurerais pas. Pas maintenant. « Pourquoi aucun autre chasseur ne le connaissait ? » demandais-je à la place.

« Ton père faisait vraiment attention à ce que cette part de sa vie reste loin de nous – il pensait que moins de connections signifieraient moins de risque pour toi et moi. »

Je passais une main sur mon visage, essayant de digérer tout ce que j'étais en train d'apprendre. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle me regarda tristement. « J'y ai pensé, enfin après sa mort. Mais ton père voulait vraiment que tu aies une vie normale. Et moi aussi. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « On voulait que tu fasses des études, que tu aies un bon travail, un mari, des enfants – et pas que tu sois sur la route à la poursuite de monstres. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait dû être _mon_ choix ? »

« Probablement » accorda ma mère. « Mais on ne voulait pas que tu aies à le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je.

Elle soupira. « Parce qu'on te connaissait, et on savait que tu voudrais être une chasseuse comme ton père. » Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était confuse, ou malheureuse de sa réponse. « On pourrait dire : c'est dans ton sang. » dit-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Même maintenant j'avais un désir inexplicable de trouver ce démon aux yeux jaunes et lui faire payer pour de qu'il a fait à Roger… ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. « Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Roger ? » demandais-je.

Elle me regarda, confuse. « Roger ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« On ne l'a pas vu chez lui depuis une semaine » expliquais-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas où il est… Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment. »

« Génial » marmonnais-je.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne restez pas pour diner ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, nous souriant.

« Oh, maman, c'est vraiment pas néce… »

« N'importe quoi » me coupa-t-elle. J'ai fait trop de chili, comme d'habitude, and j'ai une bonne tarte aux pommes qui cuit dans le four pour le dessert. »

« Tarte ? » releva Dean. « On adorerait rester pour le diner. »

« Dean » soufflais-je entre mes dent.

« Une tarte » répondit-il de la même manière.

Je levais les yeux et soupirais pour admettre ma défaite. « Diner serait parfait, maman » dis-je.

Elle tapa des mains de bonheur. « Super » dit-elle, se tournant vers Sam. « Viens m'aider à mettre la table – j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à attraper les jolies assiettes tout en haut. »

Sam rit. « Oui, madame. »

« Eh bien » commença Dean quand ils sortirent. « Je te comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Je ris, le tapant sur le bras. « Ne retiens pas la génétique contre moi. »

« Ta mère est super, Rayne » dit-il sérieusement. « Vraiment. »

Je le regardais. Ses yeux étaient doux. « Merci » répondis-je. Je réalisais à quel point nous étions proches et je me levais pour me diriger vers le piano. Je sentais toujours la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mes yeux suivaient Rayne alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le piano. Elle déplaça ses doigts sur les touches et commença à les bouger d'une manière experte. Une mélodie démarra, remplissant la pièce silencieuse de musique. Je la rejoins et m'assis à coté d'elle sur le banc.

« Classique ? » demandais-je, amusé.

Elle sourit. « Mon père se battait pour le rock n'roll, ma mère pour le classique. » expliqua-t-elle. « J'imagine que tu peux deviner qui a gagné. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu _es_ en train de jouer du Beethoven. » relevais-je. Elle ne dit rien mais la mélodie se métamorphosa en une autre que je reconnus. « Going To California » dis-je.

« Zepplin » confirma-t-elle. Je regardais, captivé par son corps alors qu'il commençait à bouger en rythme. Elle commença ensuite à changer et tout disparu à l'exception de nous deux. Je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres bouger.

 _Someone told me there's a girl out there with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair._

 _Took my chances on a bug jet plane, never let them tell you that they're all the same._

J'étais hypnotisé mais le doux son de sa bouche. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et je sentais mon souffle accélérer.

 _To find a queen without a king,_

 _They say she plays guitar and cries and sings… la la la_

 _Ride a white mare in the footsteps of dawn_

 _Tryin' to find a woman who's never, never, never been born._

 _Standing on a hill in my mountain of dreams,_

 _Telling myself it's not as hard, hard, hard as it seems._

Je regardais les mots me passer dessus – sa voix ressemblait à un puissant sort. Je me sentis me perdre en elle. Et à cet instant, une part de moi voulait ne jamais revenir. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire timide, les dernières notes toujours dans l'air. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la regarder.

« Dean ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je clignais des yeux, essayant d'avaler la salive dans ma bouche. « C'était vraiment bien, Rayne » lui dis-je. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mieux exprimer mes sentiments mais elle me regarda avec néanmoins reconnaissance.

« On devrait y aller, ma mère pourrait avoir besoin d'aide » dit-elle doucement mais sans bouger. Nous restâmes assis, regardant dans les yeux de l'autre. Je pourrais les regarder pour toujours. Je me raclais la gorge et me levais, offrant ma main et l'aidant à se lever. Je me rendais à présent compte de la chaleur de son corps quand elle frôla le mien.

Nous passions devant la cheminée et une photo accrocha mon regard. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder de plus près. Le cadre renfermait une jeune Luna regardant avec amour un grand homme au sourire gêné. Il avait une petite fillette rousse assise sur ses épaules, ses petites mains accrochées autour de son front. Elle riait de quelque chose derrière l'appareil. Je me sentis sourire, regardant la petite Rayne et ses parents. « T'étais mignonne, _Cherry Pie_ » lui dis-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, regardant affectueusement la photo. « C'était une belle journée » dit-elle.

Mes yeux scannaient le reste des photos alignées et l'une d'entre elles m'attira pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je m'approchais et sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

Rayne remarqua la photo que je regardais et sourit chaleureusement. « C'est mon père et Roger. Ca a été prit il y a quelques années au garage de Roger. On venait de finir de réparer ma voiture. » expliqua-t-elle.

Je déglutis et la regardais. « Est-ce que Roger… a toujours été Roger ? » demandais-je.

Elle me regarda, confuse. « Umm, oui ? Pourquoi ? »

Je secouais la tête. « Comme ça. » dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et me dit de venir aider pour le diner en sortant de la pièce. Je soupirais et regarder à nouveau la photo. Le père de Rayne se tenait devant un garage, souriant, avec son bras autour de yeux-jaunes. Les pupilles de yeux-jaunes étaient légèrement grises et il souriait à l'appareil. Il me souriait.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose en le laissant à la partie de Rayne.**

 **C'est un peu plus long mais il fallait que je pose les informations de bases pour le reste de l'histoire ! Le chapitre suivant aura une autre révélation incluant probablement un personnage apprécié des fans… alors soyez la pour le voir )**

 **J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez jusque là ! Et merci pour les supers reviews – elles me font sourire !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut salut ! Voila un nouveau chapitre de Cherry Pie ! Qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ? Que pensez-vous de Rayne ? De sa relation avec Dean ? De toute l'histoire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les ferais passer à l'auteur originale de cette histoire ^^  
_

 _Wendy_

 _PS : traduire un chapitre chaque jour représente un peu trop de travail, je propose de vous en mettre un tout les deux jours (et peut-être des fois deux jours d'affilée si les chapitres sont pas trop long ^^)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon imperméable rouge.**

* * *

Sam et Dean en étaient à leur troisième bol de chili. Ma mère et moi avions parié en silence que Sam battrait Dean d'un bol. Nous avions fini notre bol et regardions maintenant les frères Winchester avec admiration.

« Rayne ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Maman » reconnus-je, ne lâchant pas des yeux le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait installer une caméra ? On pourrait se faire de l'argent je parie que les gens paieraient gros pour les voir. » dit-elle.

« On pourrait appeler ça : les Frère Puits Sans Fond ! » proposais-je.

« Luna, c'est le meilleur chili que j'ai jamais mangé » marmonna Dean la bouche pleine.

Ma mère rit de bon cœur. « Oh tout le plaisir est pour moi, les garçons. Je n'ai pas eu autant de bouches à nourrir depuis un moment. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est gratifiant… ou amusant ! »

Sam lui fit un sourire gêné. « C'est juste qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de plats faits maison avec notre boulot. » expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de ma mère se rétrécirent alors qu'elle les examinait. « Bien sûr » dit-elle. « Dean et toi êtes des chasseurs » confirma-t-elle. Ils hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de leur nourriture. « Et comment avez-vous rencontré ma fille ? »

« Par ses fesses » répondit Dean, la voix pleine de haricots.

Je sentis mes joues rougir. « Ma voiture est tombée en panne, ils sont venus m'aider » expliquais-je rapidement, contente que ma mère décide d'ignorer le commentaire de Dean.

« Quelle coïncidence… que deux chasseurs tombent sur toi par hasard, je veux dire » rattrapa-t-elle.

Sam et Dean se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide en se remplissant la bouche.

« Je suis contente que ce soit arrivé » dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer le reste de ma vie sans connaitre la vérité à propos de ma famille.

Sam finit par manger un quatrième bol et Dean refusa. Ma mère et moi tapèrent dans nos main, riant à l'expression confuse des frères.

« Eh bien els garçons, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne commencez pas la vaisselle pour qu'on puisse manger cette tarte dont Dean semble rêver. » suggéra ma mère, faisant un clin d'œil à Dean.

« Je ferais le ménage dans toute la maison pour une part de cette tarte, Luna » assura Dean.

« Je prendrais cette offre au sérieux si j'étais vous » dit Sam en regardant ma mère. « Il ne rigole pas. »

« Est-ce que tu sais le pouvoir que t'as en ce moment, maman ? » demandais-je. Elle rit et Dean lança des regards froids à Sam et moi.

Nous allâmes finalement nous asseoir dans le jardin, buvant de la limonade pendant que Sam et Dean débarrassaient. Le ciel s'assombrissait et des étoiles commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel. J'inspirais profondément, me sentant vraiment calme pour la première fois depuis des jours. Oui, tout partait en vrille, mais j'étais à la maison, en train de boire de la limonade et de profiter de l'air frais.

« Tu m'as manquée, maman » dis-je sans la regarder. Je voyais son sourire du coin de l'œil.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. » Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment. « J'ai l'impression que tu vas encore me manquer bientôt. » dit-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Dean ? » demanda-t-elle, un léger amusement dans les yeux.

Je me retournais, prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. « Il n'y a rien, maman » marmonnais-je. « Je l'ai juste rencontré il y a quelques jours. »

« Uh-huh » dit-elle sans me croire. « J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez. J'ai vu comme il _te_ regarde quand tu ne regardes pas. Les touchers subtils… les piques que vous vous lancez…oh, ne me laisse pas commencer à parler de ça » rit-elle.

« Maman ! » gémis-je, me retournant pour être sûre que personne n'écoutait. « Arrête ! » suppliais-je.

« Oh, Rayne » soupira-t-elle. « Tu as 21 ans. C'est normal d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et avoir des sentiments pour le grand, mystérieux, bel homme là-bas » dit-elle, montrant la cuisine. « Personne, ne t'en voudrais si c'était le cas. »

Je soupirais. « Ca ne marcherait jamais. »

« Et pourquoi, je te prie. »

« Maman, tu l'as vu. Il est canon – et il le sait ! Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut qui le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde…. Et je suis sûre que c'est déjà fait ! » dis-je, essayant de cacher le dégout dans ma voix.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me serra l'épaule. « Mais tu n'es pas 'toutes' les filles, Ray » dit-elle. « Je parie que tu n'as _rien_ à voir avec les filles avec qui il a été. En fait » dit-elle, confiante. « Je te le garantis ! »

J'essayais de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel je savais qu'elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. « Le dernier petit copain que j'ai eu, j'avais 12 ans. » lui rappelais-je. « Je n'ai jamais _embrassé_ quelqu'un qui valait le cout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Rayne » dit-elle gentiment. « Ne sous-estime pas ton 'inexpérience'. Tu as juste été assez chanceuse pour éviter tous les crapauds. _Ca_ pourrait très bien être ton prince là dedans, on ne sait jamais. »

« Il me fait trop peur » avouais-je tout bas.

Elle passa un bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle. « Et tu le terrifies. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ta mère sait tout » rit-elle. « Tu dis que cet air confiant qu'il a te fait peur » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu as déjà pensé que, peut-être, cet air innocent que tu as lui fait peut tout autant, si ce n'est pas plus ? » Je pensais à ces mots, n'ayant jamais vu les choses dans ce sens. « Je doute qu'il ait déjà fait face à un défi comme toi » dit-elle.

« Je suis un défi ? » demandais-je, plissant le front.

« Tu le défies. Il poursuit ces filles, pas parce qu'elles valent le cout, mais parce que, n'ayant pas de meilleur mot : elles sont faciles. Il n'a pas à essayer avec elles – il n'a pas besoin de faire d'efforts » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne te laisses pas avoir aussi facilement, ma chérie. Et _ça_ lui fait peur. »

Nous restâmes assises en silence pendant un moment alors que je pensais à ce qu'elle avait dit. Une part de moi aimait l'idée de le faire travailler pour m'avoir. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour penser aux garçons mais je n'avais jamais été vraiment intéressée par les garçons qui faisaient attention à moi. J'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que je suis difficile, mais je n'ai juste jamais pensé que l'un d'entre eux valait le cout. Ca me faisait peur de penser que, peut-être, j'avais finalement trouver quelqu'un qui l'était.

« Maman ? » demandais-je.

« Mhm » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me disais pas ? » demandais-je. « Quand on parlait dans le salon quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi papa était devenu chasseur… Tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité. »

Elle soupira, comme si elle s'y attendait. « Je ne t'ai pas dit _toute_ la vérité » corrigea-t-elle.

« Alors quel est le reste ? » insistais-je.

« Une des raisons pour lesquelles on ne t'a rien dit est que… eh bien, on ne pouvait pas. »

Je m'étonnais. « Quoi, quelqu'un vous l'interdisait ou quelque chose ? »

« Oui… »

Je la regardais, les sourcils baissés. « Qui ? »

« Eh bien… » Elle leva les épaules et baissa la tête.

« Maman …. ? Qui vous interdisait de me le dire ? »

« Dieu » répondit-elle, attendant ma réaction.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ecoute, ma puce » commença-t-elle, hésitante. « Je ne suis même pas sûre que je devrais te le dire _aujourd'hui_ – mais vu que tu as tout découvert toute seule, je ne pense pas que ça ferait beaucoup plus de mal. »

« D'accord » dis-je, essayant de me préparer mentalement à ce qui allait venir. « Alors dis-moi. »

Elle cherchait dans mes yeux, la preuve que je pourrais le supporter, et abandonna. « Quelques jours après la mort de Linda, quand nous sommes revenus – un ange est venu nous voir. »

« Un ange » confirmais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. « Un ange. Il nous a dit que le paradis l'avait envoyé pour te protéger du démon aux yeux jaunes. »

« Wow, attends. Le paradis a envoyé un homme ailé pour me protéger d'un démon ? » Elle acquiesça. « Oh mon… » je m'arrêtais, pensant qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas utiliser Son nom en vain, au cas où Il écoutait. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une idée si bizarre d'un coup. « Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir entendu ce que je viens de dire. Peut-être que je suis dans le coma depuis l'accident et c'est juste un rêve provoqué par les médicaments ! » dis-je pleine d'espoir.

Ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua doucement, me forçant à la regarder. « Rayne, respire. Tu n'es pas dans le coma tu n'es pas droguée… »

Je l'interrompis. « Non, je suis juste sur la liste de surveillance de Dieu ! »

« T'es toujours avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, me regardant avec inquiétude.

Je hochais la tête. « Oui, continue. Pourquoi le paradis a voulu me protéger ? »

« L'ange a dit que tu avais le potentiel pour devenir très puissante, et que si ce pouvoir était déclenché par le mal, tu pourrais aussi devenir très dangereuse. Alors cette nuit là, quand le démon est venu pour toi, l'ange l'a intercepté. Il n'est pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Linda il a dit qu'elle n'était pas sa mission. Mais il t'a protégée _toi_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'déclenché' par le mal – je pourrais être déclenchée par le bien ? » demandais-je.

Ma mère acquiesça. « L'ange a dit que pour stabiliser ce que le démon t'avait fait, il avait mit une partie de sa grâce en toi. »

J'avalais ma salive. « J'ai de la grâce angélique en moi ? Ca sonne bizarre. »

Ma mère faillit sourire. « Il nous a assuré que ça ne te ferait pas de mal ni ne te changerait en aucun cas… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps » finit-elle, hésitante.

« Temps ? » demandais-je, sentant la panique monter. « Temps pour quoi ? » demandais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas… Il n'a rien dit. Il nous a juste fait promettre qu'on ne te dirait jamais rien à propos de ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Il a dit que simplement quand tu viendrais nous poser des questions, on pourrait confirmer. Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'étais censée te parler de tout le truc d'anges. » Elle soupira d'un façon qui disait « de toute manière c'est fait ».

« Alors quoi, maintenant je pourrais exploser à cause de cette grâce à n'importe quel moment ou un truc comme ça ? » criais-je.

« Je ne sais pas » répéta-t-elle à regret. « Il ne voulait rien nous dire d'autre… Il a juste disparu. Ton père était autant en colère que toi » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est pour ça qu'il est parti à la recherche du démon il espérait qu'il pourrait avoir plus de réponses venant de lui. » Je la regardais en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Rayne ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je suis là. » assurais-je. « Juste, tu sais, en train de faire une crise existentielle. »

Elle sourit et me rapprocha pour me serrer contre elle. « Je suis désolée, ma chérie. » dit-elle, en me frottant le dos. « J'aimerais n'avoir jamais eu à te dire tout ça. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses éviter toute cette histoire d'anges et démons. »

« C'est fichu maintenant, pas vrai ? » chuchotais-je.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna pour me regarder. « Je pense. Tu pas avec eux, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais l'entendre dire ça me fit prendre ma décision. « Oui, je pense que oui. Ils ont un compte à régler avec yeux-jaunes aussi. » expliquais-je. « Je veux être là quand ils le trouveront. »

« Ma puce, je veux que tu ailles bien. »

Je levais les yeux et lui souris. « J'ai le paradis de mon coté, je pense que ça va aller. » dis-je.

Elle rit. « Oui je pense aussi. » Elle prit nos verres vides et se leva. « Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Dean pourrait nous avaler si on ne lui apporte pas sa tarte. »

Je gloussais. « Je pense que Dieu lui en voudrait pas mal s'il mangeait sa petite protégée. »

Dean finit par manger la majorité de la tarte en disant encore et encore que c'était la meilleure tarte qu'il ait jamais mangé. Nous nous moquions de lui mais je pouvais voir que ma mère en était ravie.

Nous restâmes pour la nuit, Sam et Dean se partageant la chambre d'amis et moi dans mon ancienne chambre. Je me tournais et me retournais toute la nuit, mon esprit dérivant entre des pensées de Dean et la grâce angélique qui se trouvait en moi. Tout ça était épuisant.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

J'étais levée avant tout le monde, préparant le petit déjeuner. J'ai toujours été une lève-tôt Rayne tenait ça de moi. C'est pourquoi une demi-heure plus tard, elle était à coté de moi, préparant les pancakes pendant que je faisais cuire le bacon. Ca me manquait de ne plus l'avoir à la maison. Depuis que Dan était mort, c'était vide.

« Bien dormi, _sleepyheads_? » demandais-je quand Sam et Dean passèrent leur tête dans la cuisine.

« Comme de gros bébés. » sourit Dean.

« Alors j'espère que vous avez faim on a des pancakes, du bacon, des œufs, et le café est presque prêt » dis-je.

« Ca sent super bon, Luna » dit Sam sincèrement. « Merci pour avoir fait tout ça. »

« Ouais » acquiesça Dean. « Rayne, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que ta mère était un cordon bleu ? On serait venu beaucoup plus tôt. »

Rayne rit en posant deux tasses de café devant eux. « Ma mère a de nombreux talents » dit-elle, « remplir de gros estomacs est l'un d'entre eux. »

« Rayne aide moi avec les pancakes ! » interrompis-je, ne voulant pas prendre tout les mérites.

« Eh, merci, _Cherry Pie_ » dit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regardais Rayne essayer de cacher ses joues rougir derrière sa tasse de café. « _Cherry Pie_? » demandais-je. « Dean, dis moi que tu n'as pas surnommé ma fille d'après un dessert » demandais-je, prétendant être offusquée.

« Maman, c'est inutile » dit Rayne. « J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Eh bien, j'imagine que s'il pense à la tarte à la cerise avec la même affection et enthousiasme que pour la tarte aux pommes qu'il a mangé hier soir, ce n'est pas si mal » les taquinais-je, et les faisant pas la même occasion rougir tout les deux.

Ils marmonnèrent quelque chose à propos de la nourriture qui allait refroidir et amenèrent tout rapidement à table. Sam et moi les regardions, amusés, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de détourner l'attention d'eux. Rayne peut ne pas croire à ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière mais je pense que Dean avait un gros point faible pour ma fille. Il la regardait de la manière dont Dean me regardait tout au long de notre mariage. Je souriais en les regardant, ressentant la légère douleur de tristesse qui accompagnait la plupart de mes pensées depuis le décès de Dean.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se tenaient à présent devant la maison. Je savais que j'aurais pu commencer un concours de larmes mais je pensais que j'aurais toute la journée pour faire ça. Je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent sur une note joyeuse. J'étreignis Sam puis Dean.

« Prends soin de ma fille » le prévins-je en rigolant quand je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Luna, elle sera en sécurité avec moi. » me promit-il. Je me sentais calme suite à sa détermination sans égale. Il était protecteur de part en part.

« Je ne vous ferais pas confiance si je n'étais pas sûre que vous puissiez gérer, les garçons. » dis-je, regardant les deux hommes en face de moi. Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête, souriants.

Je me tournais vers Rayne qui, elle-même, essayait de retenir ses larmes. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et la serrais fort. « Je t'aime, Rayne » dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » répondit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

« Tu m'appelles dès que tu peux, okay ? »

« Promis » dit-elle. « Oh et tu peux dire à Jim que je ne reviendrais pas travailler ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il se demanda sûrement où je suis passée ces derniers jours. »

J'acquiesçais. « Je le ferais. »

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublier. Sam et Dean ont laissé Darling au garage de Roger pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital fait en sorte qu'elle survive, d'accord ? »

Je me mis à rire. « Je la nourrirais tous les jours. » blaguais-je.

J'étreignis ma fille une fois de plus, l'embrassait sur la joue, puis les regardais s'éloigner vers la voiture et sortir de l'allée.

Je soupirais, ravalant les larmes que je retenais et rentrais dans la maison. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me changer avant d'aller travailler.

Je criais. Un homme aux yeux bleus, portant un imperméable et une cravate se tenait dans le couloir. Je criais à nouveau et sortis en courant de la pièce.

« Luna » dit-il, sa voix calme et profonde. Je me figeais, me tournant pour le regarder. « Notre dernière conversation remonte à plusieurs années. »

Une pensée me vint à l'esprit. « Castiel ? » demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis dans un autre véhicule, mais oui, c'est moi. »

« Que faites-vous là ? » demandais-je essayant de faire que mon cœur se calme.

« Vous lui avez dit. » dit-il à la place.

J'hochais la tête, méfiante. « Elle a tout découvert, j'ai simplement confirmé, comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

Il essaya de sourire mais cela sembla difficile. « Merci, vous avez bien fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » demandais-je.

« Maintenant je vais effacer ses souvenirs des anges. Elle n'est pas encore prête à savoir. » dit-il.

« Effacer ses souvenirs ? » demandais-je, choquée. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Elle n'est pas encore prête à savoir » répéta-t-il. « Elle se souviendra de ce que vous lui avez dit à propos de son père et du démon – elle ne saura simplement pas ce que le démon a essayé de lui faire ou qu'elle a une part de ma grâce en elle. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas prête ? » demandais-je.

« Elle doit découvrir ses pouvoirs seule. Elle doit penser qu'ils viennent d'elle. »

« Comment les découvrira-t-elle ? »

« Par de dures épreuves physiques et mentales. Ce sera douloureux, et perturbant, mais elle en ressortira plus forte. »

« Et que sont ces pouvoirs ? » demandais-je, essayant de ne pas bloquer sur le fait que Rayne va souffrir à cause de ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le faire. » dit-il, l'air de le regretter.

« Et si je lui dis tout ça ? »

« Si vous lui dites, elle sera en danger. » expliqua-t-il. « Essayer de faire sortir ses pouvoirs consciemment attirera beaucoup trop l'attention. Ca la rendra visible à tout ceux qui la recherchent. »

« Qui la recherchent ? Qui est après elle ? »

« Votre fille sera très puissante. » dit-il d'une voix égale. « Pas tout le monde ne veut utiliser ce pouvoir pour le bien. »

« Sera-t-elle en sécurité ? » demandais-je, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

« Dean Winchester la protégera » dit-il confiant. « Ce n'était pas un hasard que sa voiture soit tombée en panne ce jour-là. Leurs âmes ont été liées au paradis avant leur naissance. Peut importe la relation qu'ils décident d'avoir, qu'elle soit romantique ou non, ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Cela les blessera physiquement d'être éloigné pendant trop longtemps. »

Aussi bizarre que la situation paraissait, je me sentais mieux de savoir qu'au moins ils seraient ensemble. « Pourquoi me dites-vous ça si je ne peux rien lui dire ? »

« Parce qu'elle viendra vers vous et quand elle le fera, vous devrez la remettre sur le droit chemin. » dit Castiel.

« Quel chemin ? » demandais-je, lassée des réponses énigmatiques.

« Celui qui arrangera tout. » répondit-il, ne clarifiant absolument rien.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, quand soudain je regardais le manteau qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le son d'ailes battantes faisait écho dans le couloir. « Castiel ! » criais-je. Mais j'étais seule.

Je me laissais aller sur le sol, essayant de me calmer. Ca va aller, me convins-je. Tout va bien se passer.

* * *

 **Aloooors, ce chapitre s'est révélé être plus gros que je le pensais… dans tout les sens du terme !**

 **Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette histoire avec trop de détails alors il arrive que je me surprenne moi-même en l'écrivant haha**

 **S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'adorerais avoir des réponses !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut salut !Vous allez bien ? On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Cherry Pie !  
On peut dire que l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de maintenant alors restez accrochés vous n'avez encore rien vu de ce chef d'œuvre ^^  
_

 _Tous les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice._

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon orchidée violette.**

 **Petit rappel pour vous dire que ceci est une histoire fictive et que c'est simplement amusant d'écrire car cela me permet de prendre des libertés artistiques.**

 **Je m'excuse que certains aspects ne sont pas à 100% réalistes ou crédibles mais d'un autre côté les fantômes et les vampires ne le sont pas non plus.**

 **Et aussi, je ne connais rien à propos des combats ou des armes à feu alors s'il vous plait de prenez pas ça trop au sérieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'étais assise sur la banquette arrière, regardant par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile alors que nous nous éloignons de chez moi. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir parlé à ma mère de ces derniers mois je réalise maintenant à quel point c'était stupide. Elle me manquait déjà.

Je remarquais que Dean me regardait dans le rétroviseur et me faisait un sourire sympathique. Je ne leur avais encore rien dire à propos de toute cette histoire d'anges – surtout parce que je n'étais pas sûre quoi en penser moi-même.

Je devais à présent vivre avec le fait que j'ai un truc angélique à l'intérieur de moi et que ça devait me changer… ou déclencher quelque chose en moi. Et s'il venait à me pousser des ailes ou si une auréole apparaissait ?

Et que voulait dire l'ange quand il a dit que j'avais le potentiel pour devenir très puissante ? Puissante à quel point, comme Bruce Tout-Puissant ou comme Hulk ? Peut-être que je devrais essayer de soulever Sam ou convaincre Dean de me laisser conduire Baby par la pensée.

Cependant, une pensée beaucoup plus effrayante faisait son apparition dans mon esprit. Et si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ces 'pouvoirs' ? Et s'ils apparaissaient comme ça de nulle p…

Je sentis un doux toucher sur mon corps et mes poils se hérissèrent. Mon équilibre s'ébranla et je sentis que j'allais être malade pendant une minute. Je devais m'être évanouie pendant une seconde, je ne me rappelais plus la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

Peut-être que je ressentais encore les effets de la commotion. Peut-être que je pourrais soutirer quelques cachets de Dean plus tard. Je me penchais en avant, m'appuyant sur les fauteuils devant moi. La nausée était déjà passée.

« Alors comment on va faire ? » demandais-je.

Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Comment on va faire quoi ? »

« Tout le truc des trois amigos : sur la route, à la poursuite de la vengeance, tuant des fantômes et d'autres choses qui surgissent dans la nuit. »

La bouche de Dean se fendit d'un sourire. « Rien ne change. On rejoint notre père à la minute où il refait surface, on reste sur nos gardes pour le moindre signe de yeux-jaunes et en attendant… on chasse. » dit-il en me faisant un sourire à tomber dans le rétroviseur.

« Okay » acceptais-je, aimant déjà ce plan. « Alors où on va maintenant ? »

« On a trouvé une affaire la nuit dernière après que tu sois allée te coucher » dit-Sam. « On pensait choisir une facile pour ta première fois. »

« Facile comment ? » demandais-je, sceptique.

« Esprit vengeur. » annonça Dean. « Simple salé et brûlé. »

Je ris. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on va saler et brûler ? » demandais-je. « Un morceau de steak ? »

« Un morceau de fantôme » dit Dean, resté clairement froid à ma blague.

« Comment on fait pour le saler et le brûler…. Ce n'est pas un fantôme ? » demandais-je.

Dean soupira. « Sammy, on dirait qu'il va nous falloir deux trois jours pour l'entrainement de la nouvelle. »

« Je pense pareil. » répondit Sam.

« Ooh » m'enthousiasmais-je. « Je dois sortir ma musique de Rocky ? »

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques heures plus tard, nous déchargions nos affaires dans un motel. C'était un truc miteux, avec deux lits une personne, une petite télévision, et une douche cassée tout ça emballé dans une tapisserie couleur vomis et des rideaux sales.

« Ahhh, c'est bon d'être à la maison » annonça Dean en entrant dans la chambre.

« Charmant » commentais-je, faisant en sorte que le ton de ma voix indiquait le contraire. J'observais en silence qu'il n'y avait que deux lits et qu'il faudrait que je partage le mien avec un des frères, vu qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop gargantuesques pour en partager un. J'espérais en secret qu'ils prendraient cette décision pour moi comme ça je n'aurais pas à le faire.

« Rayne » dit Sam, attirant mon attention. « Met quelque chose de plus confortable et on pourra commencer l'entrainement de base. »

Je plissais les yeux. « Et qu'implique cet 'entrainement de base' exactement ? »

« Combat désarmé, défense, et tir sur cible. » lista Dean.

« On va aussi s'entrainer à attraper des mouches avec des baguettes ? » dis-je en blaguant.

« Fait pas trop la maligne, karaté kid » prévint Dean.

« Chef, oui, chef, Mr Miyagi » saluais-je.

« Les gars, » supplia Sam. « On peut arrêter les références pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu sais » dis-je, en me tournant vers Dean. « C'est tellement décevant quand les gens n'apprécient pas notre humour »

« Vraiment » accorda Dean. « C'est à vous fendre le cœur. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller ? » demanda Sam exaspéré. « S'il vous plait ? »

Je ris et allais me changer pour mettre un short, un t-shirt et mes converses noires. Nous allâmes à un champ vide autour duquel Dean m'ordonna de courir deux fois avant de commencer.

« Je ne vois pas en qui ce serait nécessaire » soufflais-je une fois fini.

« On voudrait pas que tu te froisses un muscle dès le premier jour, princesse » contra Dean.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne cours pas ? » renvoyais-je.

Il me sourit. « Parce que mes muscles vont déjà super bien, _sweetheart_ »

Je levais les yeux. « Peu importe, on peut commencer » dis-je.

« Okay » commença Dean. « Pieds : dans la l'allongement de tes hanches, tendus, les bras en face de toi. » Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches pour les positionner et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. « Ne baisse _jamais_ tes mains, ça te rendrait vulnérable aux attaques. »

« Compris » asquiesçais-je.

Il se décala et Sam se plaça devant moi. « Très bien » dit Dean. « Sam va t'envoyer de petits coups et je veux que tu les bloques avec tes bras » m'indiqua-t-il. « Garde toujours le buste droit et tes bras en l'air » me prévint-il.

Les quinze minutes suivantes se déroulèrent avec moi qui évitais facilement toutes les attaques de Sam. « D'accord c'est stupide » râlais-je, regardant Dean qui nous regardait avec les jambes tendues et bras croisés. « Il y va trop doucement. »

Dean hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord » affirma-t-il. Il poussa Sam et vint en face de moi, en position de combat. J'hésitais, pas sûre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

En un clin d'œil, son bras fut balancé sur moi. Instinctivement, ma main se leva et le bloqua. Je sautillais d'excitation, relâchant ma position pour me tourner vers Sam. « T'as vu ça ? Je l'ai bloqué… » Je sentis comme une brique lancée dans mon estomac. Je perdis ma respiration et mis un genou à terre, levant les yeux vers Dean. « Bordel ! » essayais-je de crier.

« Ne baisse jamais ta garde » dit-il, la voix calme.

Je fulminais et me relevais pour reprendre ma place. « Encore » ordonnais-je.

Il s'exécuta et m'attaqua. Je bloquais la première vague. Il attaqua à nouveau mais je m'y attendais et évitais le coup une deuxième fois. Il était moins doux que Sam mais je sentais qu'il retenait encore ses coups. J'évitais encore quelques coups avant qu'il ne m'atteigne dans les côtes. Je repris ma respiration difficilement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans mes poumons.

Dean se relâche et recula d'un pas. « Pas mal » commenta-t-il.

« Frappe-moi » dis-je une fois que j'eus repris ma respiration.

« Quoi ? » Il me regardait d'un air confus en échangeant des regards avec Sam.

« Frappe-moi » répétais-je. « Je ne me suis jamais prise de coups avant. Je ne veux pas être prise par surprise quand quelqu'un m'enverra un crochet du droit » expliquais-je.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire… » objecta Sam.

Je roulais des yeux. « Aller les gars, » implorais-je. « Ne pensez pas que vous frappez une fille, pensez plutôt que c'est de l'éducation. Je _sais_ que ça ne pas être plaisant. » Ils ne paraissaient toujours pas convaincus. « S'il vous plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, _Cherry Pie_ » admit Dean.

Je soupirais. « Eh bien, est-ce que je peux au moins te frapper ? » suppliais-je.

Le visage de Dean se changea en pierre. « Non, » répondit-il. « Frappe un arbre si tu veux t'entrainer. »

« C'est injuste » rétorquais-je.

« Okay, on va juste passer au tir sur cible » suggéra Sam, essayant de faire redescendre la tension.

« Très bien » marmonnais-je en prenant le revolver qu'il me tendait.

Ils passèrent trente minutes à m'enfoncer dans le crâne comment démonter, remonter et charger l'arme en moins de dix secondes. Je m'impressionnais moi-même de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais appris.

Dean se tenait maintenant à côté de moi, son corps pressé contre le mien, un bras sur ma taille et l'autre sur mon bras, m'aidant à position mon révolver. Je me forçais à continuer de respirer calmement mais j'étais nerveuse avec lui si près de moi. On aurait dit une scène d'un de ces films à l'eau de rose où l'homme trouve les excuses pour toucher la fille – mais Dean semblait sérieux et concentré.

« Respire et vise » m'indiqua-t-il. « Quand tu presses la détente, prépare-toi au retour. » Son souffle chaud chatouillait mon oreille et je frissonnais sous son toucher. Sa main resserrait ma taille et je sentis son petit doigt sur une partie exposée de ma peau. « Ne ferme pas les yeux » m'ordonna-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient maintenant qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre nous et je fixais la canette de coca qua Sam avait placé sur une souche d'arbre à quinze mètres de moi. Je suivais les instructions et sautais d'excitation quand j'atteignis ma cible.

« Wow du calme » dit Dean en me prenant l'arme. « On va éviter de secouer ça dans tout les sens, huh ? »

Je rougis. « Oups »

Je m'entrainais encore sur d'autres cibles, variant les distances et atteignis la moitié d'entre elles. J'aimais l'adrénaline qui suivait la pression de la détente et je suppliais Sam et Dean de me laisser continuer demain.

Sam rit à mon excitation. « Je crois qu'on l'a rendue accro, Dean » se moqua-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête de façon moqueuse. « Aller, rentrons à la chambre et j'irais nous chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« Oh, bien sûr » dis-je.

Sam rit. « Tu n'es pas une grande mangeuse, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non j'aime manger, c'est juste… » dis-je nonchalamment, « j'oublie parfois. »

« Eh bien, Dean parle de bouffe au moins une fois par heure, alors ça ne devrait plus être un problème pour toi. »

« Manger. Bon. » grogna Dean comme un homme des cavernes en montant dans l'Impala.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nous étions rentrés au motel. Dean était parti environ une heure plus tôt pour aller chercher quelque chose de gras et Sam m'apprenait l'art de tuer les fantômes, les sorcières, et les vampires…. Parmi tant d'autres choses.

« Très bien » commença Sam pour la troisième fois. « Les démons. »

« Eau bénite, sel, fer, piège à démons…et euh, exorcismes. » récitais-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « En majorité. Les fées : » continua-t-il.

Je réfléchissais, essayant de me souvenir ce qu'il m'avait apprit. « Fer, argent, sucre ou sel, et de la crème. »

« Correct. Fantômes : »

« Fer, sel pour les empêcher de passer, saler et brûler leurs os pour les tuer, les aider à résoudre leur problèmes qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de finir, ou brûler l'objet ou les restes qui pourrait les garder ici. » récitais-je.

Et nous continuâmes ainsi pendant encore une demi-heure, parlant de goules, loups-garous, chiens de l'enfer et tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de Sam.

Quand nous recommençâmes à zéro pour la quatrième fois, je sentais le début d'une migraine à la base de mon crâne. Je soupirais profondément, « Sam » demandais-je. « On peut faire une pause ? »

Il me regarda depuis sont ordinateur et son visage s'adoucit en voyant mon air fatigué. « Oh, oui » dit-il. « Désolé, Rayne. Je voulais juste te préparer. »

Je lui souris. « Et j'apprécie » lui assurais-je. « Il y a juste une limite à la folie que je peux avaler en une journée. »

Il rit. « C'est tout nouveau pour toi, j'ai tendance à oublier. Ca peut être un peu dur à encaisser au début. »

« C'est le cas » répondis-je, ravie qu'il comprenne. « Je vais aller prendre une douche cite fait » dis-je en me levant.

« Okay, je vais me mettre devant la télé. » Il se mit sur un lit et commença à zapper les chaines. Je sortis des fringues propres de mon sac au moment où Dean revint, deux sacs marron dégoulinants de graisse dans les mains. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit aussi longtemps ? » demanda Sam, détournant son regard de l'écran.

« Il y a rien pour bouffer dans ce trou pourri » grommela-t-il, posant la nourriture sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ramené ? » demandais-je, m'approchant, oubliant la douche.

« Juste quelques burgers » répondit-il. Je plongeais la main dans un des sacs alors qu'il enlevait sa veste. « Sam » appela-t-il. « Tu peux baisser le son ? J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Oh ouais bien sûr » dit-il en baissant le volume.

Je finis mon burger et sautais dans la douche. La pression était quasi inexistante, et j'étais presque sûre d'avoir vu noir et avec pleins de pattes se cacher derrière les toilettes, mais ça faisait du bien de se débarrasser de la saleté et de la poussière que j'avais acquis pendant l'entrainement. Je pouvais déjà sentir la promesse douloureuse des coups de Dean. Au moins ma migraine avait disparu.

Je sortis de la douche et mis une simple robe rouge qui s'attachait dans le cou, ramenant mes cheveux en chignon lâche. J'étais légèrement embarrassée d'admettre que je m'étais habillée pour impressionner une certaine personne.

Sortant de la salle de bain, je vis Sam et Dean, chacun sur un lit, regardant une rediffusion de Happy Days. Les yeux de Dean se tournèrent vers moi et s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il s'assit plus droit et sourit.

« Eh bien, regarde-toi _Cherry Pie_ » sortit-il.

Je rougis et allait m'asseoir sur le lit avec Sam. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » demandais-je.

« Oh, j'ai vu un bar quand j'étais en ville – il y avait une affiche qui disait qu'il y avait un concert de rock ce soir. » dit Dean.

« Ooh » m'enthousiasmais-je. « On peut y aller ? On peut y aller ? »

Sam rit en secouant la tête. « Je croyais que t'avais mal à la tête, Dean. »

« C'est passé » dit Dean honnêtement.

Je me tournais vers Sam, baissant ma lèvre inférieure. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait » suppliais-je.

« Allez-y tout les deux » autorisa-t-il. « Je pensais rattraper un peu de sommeil. »

J'étais ravie, sautant du lit et tirais Dean derrière moi vers la sortie.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je regardais sans arrêt l'expression toute excitée de Rayne alors que nous allions en ville. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sautiller sur son siège et de glousser. C'était adorable.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi excitée ? » demandais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air timide. « J'aime juste la musique » dit-elle. « J'aime danser. »

Je l'imaginais remuant ses hanches dans cette petite robe et mon pied presse instinctivement la pédale d'accélérateur plus fort. Si elle voulait danser, je la laisserai danser.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au bar et nous installâmes à une table près du mur noir. Le groupe se préparait encore. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle regardait de partout, les yeux illuminés par l'excitation. « Je prendrais un sprite » répondit-elle.

« Avec de la vodka ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, juste un sprite. »

Mon front de releva de confusion. « Tu ne bois pas ? »

Elle me regarda timidement. « J'ai une tolérance vraiment très très basse à l'alcool…. Vraiment basse. » avoua-t-elle.

Je levais un sourcil. « A quel point ? »

« Du genre deux bières et j'avouerais mes plus noirs secrets. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Ca va être pratique. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, et allais vers le bar pour commander un sprite pour elle et une bière pour moi. Au moment où je revins, le groupe jouait déjà.

Le bar était petit, un truc local, mais il se remplissait lentement. Ils jouèrent une chanson que Rayne reconnut et elle commença à bondir sur son siège.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Tu veux danser ? » demandais-je par-dessus la musique bruyante.

Elle acquiesça joyeusement et je la menais sur la piste de danse. Elle était un peu timide, évitant mon regard et je me demandais si elle avait déjà dansé avec un homme. Si je dansais avec une fille comme une de celles au bar qui me regardaient, elle frotterait déjà ses hanches contre les miennes. Je leur tournais le dos, me concentrant sur Rayne.

Elle savait danser, son corps bougeait gracieusement en rythme avec la musique. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir je la rapprochais. Elle hoqueta de surprise au début mais entoura ensuite ses mains sur ma nuque. J'étais plus grand qu'elle alors j'étais content qu'elle ait décidé de mettre ses bottes de cowboy à talons, sinon ça aurait pu être assez gênant.

Je me baissais vers son oreille. « Tu t'amuses ? » demandais-je.

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse et détacha ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent sur son visage en douces vagues et sans réfléchir je levais la main pour y glisser mes doigts.

J'entendis sa respiration avoir des ratés et je souris, savourant l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, nous serions déjà en train de nous embrasser mais quelque chose m'empêcher de le faire maintenant.

Le langage corporel de Rayne indiquait qu'elle était nerveuse mais elle avançait inconsciemment d'un pas vers moi à chaque fois que je reculais.

La chanson se changea en « Wild Horses » des Rolling Stones et je passais mes mains dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant encore de moi au passage. Le haut de sa tête atteignait juste le haut de mon torse et j'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de mettre sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Nous nous balancions d'avant en arrière, écoutant les paroles.

 _Childhood living is easy to do_

 _The things you wanted I brought them for you_

 _Graceless lady you know who I am_

 _You know I can't let you slide throught my hands_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

Je remontais ma main sur son bras, l'emmenant à la base de sa nuque. Je relevais légèrement sa tête, frottant mon pouce sur sa joue toute douce. Elle se laissa faire, les yeux ouverts et les lèvres ouvertes dans une douce exaltation.

C'était comme si toutes les forces gravitationnelles de l'univers étaient entre nous, me rapprochant d'elle sans mon accord. Je me laissais faire, inhalant la lumière, et l'odeur florale de ses cheveux.

Je me forçais ensuite à arrêter parce que je réalisais que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais empoisonné à la simple _idée_ de la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Et je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce sentiment puisse être aussi bon.

* * *

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est lent mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place certains points pour leur première affaire en tant que trio et je voulais aussi poser les bases de la relation entre Rayne et Dean.**

 **Je réalise que ça se développe graduellement mais je sens que c'est plus réaliste de cette façon vu que Dean est plutôt du genre renfermé et que Rayne n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience côté mecs.**

 **J'ai une idée pour leur première grosse affaire et je suis vraiment excitée de pouvoir la partager avec vous, alors restez la !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut ! Je sais je suis en retard pour ce chapitre mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mon ordi a planté et n'a pas enregistré mon travail :'( j'ai du tout refaire aujourd'hui (donc techniquement je suis en avance vu que je l'ai fait en un jour au lieu de deux xD) !_

 _Bref, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour Mishel ça lui fait toujours plaisir (et à moi aussi j'aime lire ce que les gens pensent :P)_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice.  
Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon prêt étudiant.**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'adore les lire et ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous aimiez Rayne, Dean et Sam autant que moi :D**

* * *

Dean allait m'embrasser. Je voyais la décision dans ses yeux. Et puis il s'est arrêté. Il s'est reculé et nous avons continué à danser comme si nous ne venions pas de vivre le plus grand concours de regards au monde.

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'impression de rejet, mais j'étais aussi un peu soulagée. Je ne pensais pas être prête à l'embrasser. Ca aurait rendu tout cela trop réel. Je me serais probablement enfuie s'il ne s'était pas arrêté en premier.

Mon esprit stupide, qui réfléchit trop et qui analyse tout n'a pas rendu le reste de la soirée beaucoup plus facile. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si ma mère n'avait pas tord après tout, et si Dean n'était pas lassé de mes rougissements, de mes bégaiements, et de mes hésitations.

J'avais cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine quand il m'a approchée de lui sur la piste de danse. J'avais essayé de paraitre cool, calme et habituée mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait cru.

Nous étions rentrés au motel quelques heures plus tard mais l'éléphant dans la pièce nous avait suivis jusqu'ici.

Sam était couché et dormait sur le lit près de la salle de bain. « Alors tu veux que je prenne quel lit ? » chuchotais-je à Dean, essayant de ne pas réveiller son frère.

Dean se gratta la nuque, hésitant, ses yeux balançaient entre les deux lits. « Eh bien, Sam bouge beaucoup » expliqua-t-il, sans baisser la voix. « Je suis plutôt du genre à rester à la place. » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je redoutais… ou espérait cette réponse. « D'accord, alors ton lit. »

Je me glissais dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements et ma trousse de toilette. Je ne portais jamais beaucoup de maquillage. J'étais trop fainéante pour le mettre, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de le retirer alors je me lavais simplement le visage, mis de la crème et me lavais les dents avant de sortir.

J'avais mis le t-shirt AC/DC de mon père et un short. Le t-shirt était gris, beaucoup trop grand, et le logo s'effaçait – mais j'en aimais chaque centimètre. Papa l'avait acheté à un concert du groupe quand il avait mon âge et je le portais régulièrement pour l'embêter.

Après sa mort, ma mère m'avait donné une boite remplie de sa collection de t-shirt et de musique. Cette nuit-là j'avais dormi avec une pile sur mon lit – et aucun t-shirt n'avait échappé à mes larmes, enfin je crois. Et depuis, je les portais dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je surpris Dean à sourire à mon ensemble. Si quelqu'un pouvait apprécier les t-shirts de mon père, c'était bien lui.

Je m'étirais pendant qu'il allait à son tour dans la salle de bain. C'était peut-être trop tard mais j'espérais que ça réduirait un peu les courbatures que j'aurais demain matin.

Evidemment, Dean sortit au moment où je me penchais en avant, les fesses en l'air. « Je vais finir par m'habituer à cette vue. » dit-il, la voix pleine d'amusement.

Je me relevais rapidement et me jetais sur le lit en ramenant les couvertures sur mon visage pour cacher mon embarras.

Dean rit. « Oh, ne sois pas timide, _Cherry Pie_ » m'envoya-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Dean » soufflais-je, me tournant pour lui tourner le dos.

Il fit le tour du lit et se tint devant moi en bloquant la vue des rideaux, étrangement, très intéressants. Etant sûr d'avoir mon attention, il se donna en spectacle en retirant son t-shirt, ne gardant plus qu'un pantalon gris. Mes yeux scannaient avec envie ce torse sculpté et ce ventre musclé avant que je ne me force à regarder ailleurs.

Il me sourit et je lui tournais le dos en silence pour regarder le visage endormi et le corps habillé de Sam – en d'autres mots : une vue beaucoup plus sûre.

J'entendis Dean rire en allant saler les fenêtres et la porte. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'ignorer mes pensées très agitées.

Le matelas craqua et se pencha quand il se coucha à côté de moi, son bras frôlant ma cuisse nue au passage. Je me recroquevillais, ramenant mes jambes sur ma poitrine à ce toucher.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il même si je me demandais s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« C'pas grave » chuchotais-je.

Je me concentrais sur sa respiration calme et régulière, la laissant me bercer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je me réveillais pile à l'heure, 6h15. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée, et j'avais longtemps entrainé mon corps à se réveiller à la même heure. J'aimais me lever tôt ça me permettait de faire mes courses ou mes corvées rapidement pour pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée.

Je tournais la tête, pleinement consciente que Dean dormait à côté de moi. Je pense que même pendant que je dormais, j'étais étrangement consciente de son corps près du mien.

Ce n'était pas un de ces moments où la fille, avec un visage parfaitement maquillé et des cheveux coiffés, se réveille, oubliant pendant un instant où elle se trouve et s'étonne avec élégance du charmant homme qui a un bras autour de sa taille.

Oh non, mes yeux étaient collés à cause du sommeil, mon chignon tombait sur le côté, et je gardais la bouche bien fermée de peur de la mauvaise haleine matinale. Dean dormait aussi plutôt à l'aise, un bras sur le visage et une jambe hors de la couverture.

Je m'assis et détachais mes cheveux lorsque Sam sortit de la salle de bain, de la vapeur derrière lui.

Il sourit en me voyant réveillée. « Bonjour. »

« Salut » répondis-je bêtement, pas encore entièrement éveillée. Je grimaçais lorsque mon estomac, mes côtes, et mes bras me rappelèrent douloureusement l'entrainement de la veille.

Il rit en voyant mon corps endoloris. « T'es une lève-tôt. » dit-il, regardant l'horloge digitale entre les deux lits.

« Toi aussi » pointais-je.

« Je ne pouvais plus dormir. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'allais sortir pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh un café c'est parfait… et peut-être un muffin à la carotte s'ils en ont. »

Il hocha la tête. « Du lait et du sucre ? »

« S'il te plait » répondis-je avec le sourire. « Je vais aller courir » lui dis-je, pensant qu'échauffer mes muscles réduirait les courbatures. « Juste au cas où je ne suis pas rentrée quand tu reviens. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais courir. Peut-être que je pourrais me joindre à toi demain. » offrit-il.

« Ohh, on pourrait être des partenaires de jogging ! » dis-je, ravie à cette idée. « Je nous ferais des tenues assorties et tout ! » blaguais-je.

Sam rit et secoua la tête. « A bien y réfléchir… » enchaina-t-il.

Je lui lançais un coussin au moment où il referma la porte.

Après m'être brossée les dents, je mis un short noir et un soutien-gorge de sport avec un débardeur violet et large et mes baskets. Avec mes écouteurs, je cherchais ma playlist rock et sortis de la chambre.

Je souris en entendant « Eye Of The Tiger » de Survivor commencer et je pris la direction d'un chemin de randonnée que j'avais remarqué derrière le motel.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je grognais et roulais sur le ventre. Je laissais ma main caresser les draps, espérant tomber « accidentellement » sur Rayne comme la nuit dernière. J'ouvris un œil en réalisant que le lit était vide.

Je m'assis dans un nouveau grognement et regardais l'heure. 7h00. La porte de la salle de bain étant ouverte, je compris que j'étais seul.

Mon cerveau fit rapidement la liste de toutes les choses horribles qui auraient pu arriver à Rayne et Sam pendant que je dormais, mais puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux partis, je pouvais me rassurer en me disant qu'ils étaient ensemble jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Je restais assis un moment, repensant à la veille. Je m'étais amusé, ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent avec mon mode de vie. Bien sûr, je passais la nuit avec une fille de temps en temps, mais dernièrement c'était devenu plus une habitude qu'une partie de plaisir.

Et je me souvenais de tout ce qui c'était passé, ce qui était déjà un exploit.

 _Huh_. Je m'étais amusé _et_ j'étais sobre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le jour où j'utiliserais ces deux mots dans une même phrase arriverait.

Mais, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexion, je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas embrassé Rayne.

Je décidais de prendre une douche rapide, espérant que l'eau m'éclaircirait les idées. Quand j'en ressortis dix minutes plus tard, je trouvais Sam qui regardait la télé sur son lit, trois tasses de café sur la table et un sac en papier à côté.

Je scannais la pièce. « Où est Rayne ? » demandais-je.

Sam leva ses yeux de l'écran et me regarda. « Elle est allée courir. » dit-il calmement.

« Où ? » demandais-je. « Quand ? » ajoutais-je quand la question plus importante me vint à l'esprit.

« Mec, du calme » rit Sam. « Elle est partie un peu après 6h15. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir. »

Je retins ma remarque suivante. Je voulais soulever le fait que ça faisait bientôt une heure mais je remarquais ensuite la migraine qui, je le réalisais à présent, était là, grandissante, depuis mon réveil. C'était le même genre de douleur que j'avais eu la veille en allant chercher à manger : juste à la base du crâne, derrière le cou. Et ça empirait minute par minute. J'espérais que ça ne venait pas d'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rayne entra. Elle respirait fortement et sa peau luisait. Comment pouvait-elle rendre la sueur si attirante ? S'il n'y avait pas eu ce mélange de soulagement et de colère, j'aurais certainement prit une minute pour apprécier la vue.

« Où étais-tu ? » demandais-je d'une voix un peu trop dure. J'avais tendance à faire ça quand j'étais inquiet, ce que Sam n'a jamais apprécié. Je regrettais mon ton sévère presque immédiatement en la voyant sursauter.

Rayne me regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle hésita, essayant de savoir ce que je recherchais. « J'étais juste partie courir » dit-elle.

« T'es partie plus d'une heure » répondis-je toujours aussi sévèrement. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'arrêter. Même si je savais que j'avais tord, je tenais bon. C'était un trait de ma personnalité que je détestais à certains moments, et nous étions dans l'un de ces moments.

Ses yeux basculaient entre Sam et moi, confus. « J'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête au milieu du chemin » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je me suis arrêtée pour faire un peu de yoga, en général ça aide. Je suis désolée. » dit-elle sans vraiment avoir l'air de l'être.

Je ne savais pas comment arranger ce que je venais de provoquer alors je déboulais à côté d'elle. « Je sors, je reviens » sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi. Même _moi_ , j'étais surpris de la façon dont j'avais réagit.

Echapper à cette situation me fit me sentir mieux. Pendant environ une minute. Et ensuite je me sentis comme une merde.

Mais j'étais Dean Winchester, et ma fierté me revint au moment où j'allais revenir pour m'excuser. Alors à la place, je montais dans l'Impala et démarrais, ma migraine empirant à chaque kilomètre.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

« C'était bizarre » dis-je, en me tournant pour regarder Sam. « C'était bizarre, _pas vrai_ ? » insistais-je pour qu'il me le confirme.

Sam me regarda comme si j'étais un chiot blessé. « Désolé, Rayne » dit-il sincèrement. « Tu apprendras à quel point Dean peut être protecteur. »

« Protecteur ? » m'exclamais-je. « C'était protecteur ça ? » demandais-je. « Possessif, contrôleur, et un peu fou sont les adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit protecteur n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. »

Il me regarda comme s'il voulait me donner raison. « Il ne l'exprime juste pas très bien. » dit-il finalement.

Sam commença à rire bruyamment, ce qui me força à laisser passer un petit sourire. Il se calme et s'approcha de moi, amusé. « Essaie de ne pas le prendre trop personnellement. » suggéra-t-il, en me serrant l'épaule en signe de soutien. « Il le fait juste parce qu'il tient à toi. »

Je me retins de rouler des yeux. « Ouais » ironisais-je. « D'accord. »

« Ton mal de tête va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment. Ca empire. » avouais-je.

« Tu veux prendre quelque chose ? Dean n'est pas la, je peux te filer tes médicaments. »

Je ris. « Je vais d'abord prendre une douche et ensuite on verra si j'en ai encore besoin. »

« D'accord » répondit-il.

« Oh, hey, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je.

Sam me regarda en ouvrant son ordinateur. « J'ai appelé Bobby quand je suis sorti ce matin, il m'a dit qu'un autre chasseur était dans le coin et s'occupait du fantôme qu'on a trouvé » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. « Alors je pensais que je pourrais t'emmener pour continuer l'entrainement au tir en attendant de trouver une autre affaire. »

Je souris. « Ca me parait bien » dis-je déjà de meilleure humeur.

Je pris une douche en vitesse, impatiente de retoucher une arme. J'aurais probablement dû être inquiète de ce nouvel attrait pour le tir, mais je compris que j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose après la dispute avec Dean de ce matin.

Je me changeais pour mettre quelque chose de confortable, et sortis de la salle de bain pour boire mon café et manger le muffin à la carotte que Sam avait réussi à trouver.

Sam écrivit un message disant à Dean où nous allions et nous sortîmes dix minutes plus tard. Puisque Dean avait la voiture, nous marchâmes mais Sam m'assura que ça ne prendrait pas trop longtemps et l'air frais rendait ma migraine supportable. J'avais oublié de prendre le Tylenol avant de partir et maintenant je le regrettais.

« Tu aimes chasser ? » demandais-je à Sam quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Parfois. » répondit-il finalement.

« Pourquoi pas d'autres fois ? »

Il soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « On pourrait dire que cette vie m'a choisi plutôt que l'inverse. »

Je ris. « Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ a déjà choisi cette vie volontairement ? »

Le coin de ses lèvres se plia en un sourire. « Je ne pense pas » répondit-il.

« Donc tu fais ça pour ta mère » confirmais-je.

Il déglutit fortement, l'air mal à l'aise. « Et pour Jess » dit-il doucement.

« Jess ? » demandais-je. Mes parents m'avaient toujours reproché de ne pas savoir quand m'arrêter de parler – ils pensaient qu'un jour je deviendrais un grand reporter ou enquêtrice. Je préférais juste avoir toute l'histoire.

Sam baissa les yeux vers moi et je hochais la tête pour l'encourager. « Elle était ma petite amie quand j'étais à la fac » me dit-il. « J'allais l'épouser » dit-il la voix pleine de remords.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Uh, le démon aux yeux jaunes l'a tuée. »

Je ne pus retenir le hoquet de surprise. « De la même manière que… »

Il m'arrêta d'un hochement de tête. « Accrochée au plafond et tout. »

« Je suis désolée, Sammy » dis-je gentiment, peu certaine s'il m'en voudrait d'utiliser le surnom que Dean lui donnait.

Il me sourit doucement et me serra la main, m'indiquant que ça allait. Je serrais plus fort, ne le laissant pas partir. Ce n'était pas un geste romantique, je voulais juste qu'il sache que je comprenais et que je soulagerais sa peine si je pouvais.

Quelques mètres plus loin je m'arrêtais.

« Sam » chuchotai-je. « Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et me fit face, inspectant mon visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet. Je laissais sortir un léger grognement à cause de la douleur qui me lacérait le crâne. Je me laissais aller en avant, l'estomac retourné. « Rayne ! » cria-t-il en me relevant le menton.

J'étais brulante et ma peau était douloureuse au toucher, comme lorsqu'on a de la fièvre. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens c'était venu de nulle part et tout à coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « On rentre » marmonnais-je, sentant mes jambes qui commençaient à trembler.

Sam avait dû remarquer que j'étais sur le point de tomber car il me souleva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le motel.

Heureusement que nous n'étions pas allés très loin et ses longues jambes étaient pratiques pour rentrer encore plus vite. J'appuyais mon front sur son torse dans l'espoir de calmer le balancement de ses pas j'étais sur le point d'être malade.

Je ne sais pas comment il a ouvert la porte avec moi dans ses bras mais nous étions dans la chambre et Sam me posait sur le lit.

A la seconde où ma tête toucha l'oreiller, Dean entra par la porte laissée ouverte. Il était pâle et couvert de sueur. Il avait l'air aussi mal que ce que je me sentais. Ses yeux fiévreux m'inquiétèrent.

« Bordel ! » marmonna Sam pour lui-même en aidant Dean à s'allonger près de moi.

« Ca doit être quelque chose qu'on a mangé » sortit Dean.

« J'ai mangé la même chose que vous » pointa Sam. « Et je me sens très bien. »

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de tout faire disparaitre : les bruits, les lumières, et les odeurs de cette chambre de motel pas cher. « S'il te plait » suppliais-je, l'air misérable. « Ferme-la. »

Dean eu l'air d'essayer de rire mais ça sortit étranglé. « Ouais, Sammy, ferme-la. »

« _Tu_ peux la fermer aussi, Dean » dis-je, soupirant de soulagement en sentant la nausée et la migraine se dissiper.

« Bien sûr, _Cherry Pie_ » murmura-t-il, comme s'il allait s'endormir.

J'imagine que Sam tira les rideaux parce que c'était devenu plus sombre derrière mes paupières. Quelque chose de doux se déposa sur mes pieds et j'ouvris les yeux. Dean ramena la couverture vers lui de là où Sam l'avait déposée et nous couvrit délicatement.

Je me détournais de lui, coinçant le coin de la couverture sous mon menton. J'étais toujours en colère contre Dean, mais je pourrais l'être demain. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais : j'avais dit qu'il y aurait une chasse dans ce chapitre. Je suis désolée !**

 **J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin que Rayne et Dean en aient un peu marre l'un de l'autre alors il a fallut que je mette ça en place dans ce chapitre.**

 **MAIS, je vous promets que je vais poster la suite rapidement !**

 **Merci de prendre le temps de lire, de mettre en favoris, et de laisser des reviews !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut ! Déjà de retour je sais :P mais on arrive à la partie de l'histoire que j'adore alors je vais sûrement être un peu plus rapide pour traduire (mais je ne promets rien quand même ^^)  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !  
_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice  
Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon poster de Zac Effron.**

* * *

On aurait dit que j'avais dormi toute la journée et toute la nuit parce que je me réveillais à mon heure.

Je me relevais pour voir Sam, assis devant son ordinateur. « 6h15 encore » dit-il l'air amusé.

« Je suis réglée comme une horloge » répliquais-je.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

J'y réfléchis un instant. La migraine avait complètement disparu de même que les nausées. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais été malade. « Plutôt bien » lui dis-je.

« Tant mieux » répondit-il.

Je m'assis, étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête, et regardais Dean qui dormait toujours à coté de moi. Je me mis à rebondir sur le lit et à le secouer violemment. Il se releva d'un coup, l'air perdu et à moitié endormi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux faisant le tour de la chambre à la recherche d'une menace potentielle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vais à la salle de bain » lui dis-je calmement.

Il me regarda en se frottant les yeux. « Tu m'as réveillé pour me dire que tu allais à la salle de bain ? »

Sam se mit à rire, réalisant sûrement ce que j'avais en tête. « Oh, eh bien, je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuille au cas où tu te réveillerais et que je ne sois pas là. » expliquais-je innocemment.

« Rayne » dit Dean calmement. « Dégage de ma vue ou je te fous par terre. »

Je gloussais et partis dans la salle de bain, écoutant Dean sortir toutes les horreurs d'un homme qui vient de se réveiller.

Quand je sortis, Sam était parti et Dean était assis sur notre lit en train de nettoyer ses flingues. « On se garde occupé, hein ? » dis-je en montrant l'arme dans des mains.

Je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer. « Fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas à fond sur moi en te cachant derrière tes remarques, _sweetheart_ » rétorqua-t-il.

Je le tapais dans l'épaule. « Mince » dis-je. « Et je pensais que je le cachais _tellement_ bien. »

Il me sourit. « Ton attirance pour moi se voit à un kilomètre à la ronde. »

« Ne te flatte pas trop, _darling_ » sortis-je en cherchant dans mon sac. « Ce que tu ressens c'est seulement de la haine. »

« Quoi » dit-il en me regardant. « Tu cherches une nouvelle culotte parce que celle que tu portes est déjà humide ? » rit-il.

Je levais un sourcil. « Qui a dit que j'en portais une ? » demandais-je d'une voix séduisante. Ou du moins j'espérais que ça ait l'air séduisant. J'eus la satisfaction de le voir rougir.

Quelle que soit la remarque suivante, elle fût interrompue par Sam, qui rentra avec des cafés et des pâtisseries. « A moi, a moi » chantais-je, attrapant une tasse de ce délicieux et brûlant liquide.

« Je sens une tension » pausa Sam, nous fixant d'un air suspicieux.

« Oh non, Sam » lui assurais-je en mordant dans le croissant. « C'est juste mon attirance pour Dean. » Dean me fit un regard mortel. « Oh, quoi » continuais-je en regardant Sam. « Tu le savais pas ? Apparemment on peut le sentir à un kilomètre à la ronde » me moquais-je.

Sam se contenta de rire. « Donc, je parlais avec la dame qui m'a vendu les cafés et elle me parlait des choses bizarres qui se sont produites en ville ces derniers jours, » dit Sam. « Je pense que ça pourrait être une affaire. »

« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda Dean, mettant momentanément notre dispute de côté.

« Les gens deviennent fous et meurent » nous dit-il, en prenant son ordinateur.

« Fous comment ? » demanda Dean.

« _Meurent_ comment ? » demandais-je quasi en même temps.

Les yeux de Sam scannaient l'écran, très concentrés. « Eh bien, un des articles dit qu'un père et son fils se sont réveillés il y a deux jours, prétendant ne pas être eux-mêmes. Ils sont ensuite décédés 24 heures plus tard dans leur sommeil. La mère les a trouvés. »

« En même temps ? » demandais-je.

Sam hocha la tête. « D'après le légiste. »

« D'accord on s'habille. » dit Dean sérieusement. « De préférence quelque chose de professionnel. On va parler à la femme. » ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

« Je vais penser à mettre une culotte » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le salon d'une Mrs Hartley déprimée.

« Encore une fois » commençais-je. « Nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances. » Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait d'interroger une femme qui venait de perdre son mari et son fils. Nous nous faisions passés pour des employés de l'assurance.

Elle se moucha et me regarda avec des yeux rouges. « Merci » répondit-elle avec un sourire faible.

« Mrs Hartley » appela Sam. « Le rapport dit que votre fils et votre mari prétendaient qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même. Pouvez-vous expliquer, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration. « Mon fils, Ryan, n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'il était dans… eh bien… le corps de _Ryan_. Je croyais qu'il se droguait ou quelque chose comme ça. » dit-elle. « Et puis mon mari insistait en disant qu'il n'était pas mon mari mais qu'il était mon fils. » Elle recommença à pleurer. « Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Je pensais qu'ils étaient malades… Rien de ce qu'ils disaient n'avait de sens. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Dean.

Elle nous regarda tristement. « Ensuite Ryan s'est enfermé dans le bureau de son père et s'est mit à boire. Mon mari s'est enfuit de la maison et n'est rentré que très tard. »

« Et ensuite ? » demandais-je, me rappelant que Sam avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans les 24 heures.

« Cette nuit-là, j'ai essayé de les emmener à l'hôpital mais ils sont devenus hystériques. » Elle ravala un sanglot. « Je les ai trouvés, étendus morts, sur le sol de la cuisine le lendemain matin. » finit-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tout les trois assis sur une banquette dans un petit restaurant et je picorais mon hamburger. « Je détesterais être conseillère de deuil » dis-je. « C'était brutal. Comment vous faites ? »

Dean haussa les épaules en mordant dans son double cheeseburger au bacon. « Ca fait partie du job. »

« Essaie de te concentrer sur les personnes à qui tu pourrais épargner ce deuil. » me dit Sam, ce qui aidait déjà plus.

« Et après on fait quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller interroger la famille de deuxièmes victimes. » dit Sam. « On dirait que le duo Hartley avait échangé leur corps, mais je veux être sûr que toutes les victimes sont devenues 'folles' de la même manière. »

« Les gars, vous imaginez vous réveiller dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et non, Dean » ajoutais-je rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse commenter. « Je ne le pensais pas de la même manière que toi. »

Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui tapais dans l'épaule. On se battait comme des enfants. Sam referma son ordinateur, nous arrêtant dans notre concours de regards.

« D'accord, alors les deux victimes suivantes étaient une fille de dix-huit ans, Jenny Lee, et sa grande sœur April. Elles n'avaient pas de parents mais elles vivaient avec leur tante, Ms Lee. Elle possède un magasin de thé pas très loin. »

Nous payâmes l'addition et allions au « Jardin de Thé » de Ms Lee. C'était rempli de boites de thé, de services à thé, et d'herbes. Une petite femme asiatique nettoyait le comptoir au fond du magasin. Elle nous sourit chaleureusement en nous voyant approcher. Elle avait la cinquantaine et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient attachés en haut de sa tête.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord plus tôt pour nous faire passer pour des clients et nous essaierons de lui soutirer des informations au passage.

« Bienvenue dans mon Jardin de Thé, je suis Ms Lee » nous salua-t-elle, sans le moindre signe d'un accent étranger contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« C'est magnifique ici » commentais-je, observant les peintures de champs de thé et des personnages chinois sur les murs.

« Merci » répondit-elle. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Dean vint derrière moi et posa un bras sur mes épaules. « Ma copine » dit-il doucement de façon à ce que je sache que ça allait mal tourner. « Elle a de très mauvais maux d'estomacs. Vous voyez, elle a des gaz. » il chuchota la dernière partie mais sans baisser la voix, prétendant être discret. « Vous avez quelque chose pour l'aider ? »

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes violemment, un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de Ms Lee. « Mon _copain_ a un très grand sens de l'humour. » expliquais-je entre mes dents. « Ses mauvaises blagues me donnent de très grosses migraines dernièrement… Je me demandais si vous aviez un thé spécial pour ça ? » Sam riait de nous depuis la porte d'où il regardait des figurines en porcelaine.

Ms Lee nous étudiait, une touche d'amusement et quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux. « J'ai tout juste ce que vous cherchez, » dit-elle en nous emmenant de l'autre côté du comptoir où le service était prêt.

Elle servit un peu de liquide fumant dans deux petites tasses et les tendit vers Dean et moi. « C'est une ancienne recette chinoise » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle a été préparée pour les couples qui se disputent il y a des siècles. La légende dit que cela a le pouvoir de calmer le feu des cœurs en guerre. »

Je regardais ma tasse, sceptique. « Tout ça, huh ? » demandais-je.

« Buvez, buvez ! » nous encouragea-t-elle. Nous avions toujours besoin de ses informations alors nous nous exécutâmes.

Le thé était légèrement amer mais avait un arrière goût très fruité. « Wow. » s'exclama Dean, posant sa tasse vide. « T'es déjà moins chiante. » me dit-il avec une petite tape sur le nez. Je me retins de lui mordre le doigt.

« Ms Lee » appela Sam en s'approchant. « Vous m'avez l'air familière. » dit-il, feignant la contemplation. « Vous n'étiez pas dans le journal il y a quelques jours ? »

Les traits de la femme s'affaissèrent. « Oui, c'était moi » affirma-t-elle.

« Oh, oui » sortis-je, prétendant me souvenir. « C'était horrible ce qui est arrivé à vos nièces. Toutes mes condoléances. » Elle baissa la tête tristement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? » demanda Dean, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop interressé.

Ms Lee soupira. « Elles se battaient sans cesse depuis que mon frère et sa femme sont décédés, alors quand je les ai entendues crier un matin qu'elles n'étaient pas elles-mêmes, j'ai pensé que ce n'était juste qu'une autre de leur querelles qu'elles se faisaient juste passer l'une pour l'autre. Je n'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas que trop tard. »

Je posais une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci pour le thé. » dis-je. « Et encore, nous sommes désolés pour vos nièces. Ca ne doit pas être facile. »

Elle exprima sa gratitude. « Je suis simplement déçue qu'elles aient passés leur derniers instants à se disputer. » dit-elle, regardant entre Dean et moi. « Ne faites pas la même erreur. » nous prévint-elle. « Je peux voir que voir que vos sentiments pour lui sont forts, ma chérie » me dit-elle et je m'étouffais presque avec ma dernière gorgé de thé. « Ne laissez pas votre tempérament se mettre entre vous. » Dean me fit un sourire moqueur et Ms Lee le regarda sévèrement. « Et vous » ajouta-t-elle. « Ne cachez pas vos vrais sentiments derrière cet affreux masque d'arrogance et de fierté. »

Dean devint presque pâle et je me détournais pour cacher mon sourire amusé. Nous sortîmes du magasin mais j'achetais néanmoins une petite boite de thé vert. Je me sentais mal de partir les mains vides après qu'elle nous ait expliqué ce qui c'était passé.

« Donc » commença Dean en montant dans l'Impala. « On peut être sûrs de deux choses. »

« Lesquelles ? » ironisais-je depuis la banquette arrière. « Que tu aimes secrètement les parties de thé ? »

« Non » répliqua-t-il. « Qu'il y a carrément un truc qui se passe ici, et » dit-il, se tournant vers moi avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Que même les petites dames asiatiques peuvent sentir l'incroyable attirance que tu as pour moi. »

Je gloussais. « De la haine, Dean » lui rappelais-je. « De la pure haine. »

* * *

 **Vous pouvez probablement dire où cette histoire va aller, pas vrai ?**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. Je suis comme une petite fille à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonne avec une notification d'email.**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut !  
Alors voilà je ne pensais pas poster ce soir mais comme je vous aime trop j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour finir de traduire ce chapitre et le poster (même s'il est tard ^^)  
_

 _Tous les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et l'énorme mal de tête que je possède actuellement (petite blague SPN ) )**

 **CA Y EST, CA Y EST, CA Y EST ! Je suis tellement excitée de partager cette histoire avec vous ! J'y ai pensé dès que j'ai commencé à écrire** _ **Cherry Pie**_ **et je suis plutôt fière du résultat. C'est comme mon bébé. Mon magnifique et étrange bébé.**

 **Ce chapitre était marrant, difficile et par moments vraiment compliqué à écrire. J'ai ri, pleuré et encore ri.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire – ça a demandé plus de réflexion que d'habitude !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose !**

 **Et pour éviter encore** _ **plus**_ **de confusion, quand Sam parle de Dean ou Rayne, il parle de leur corps, pas de leurs esprits/âmes qui sont coincés dans l'autre.**

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent beaucoup trop tôt comme à leur habitude. Je restais allongé quelques minutes, essayant de reprendre mon calme.

Cela faisait des mois, et je ne pouvais toujours pas effacer cette image de Jess, en feu au plafond, ses traits tordus par la terreur. Chaque matin, je devais me rappeler que son sang ne me tombait pas dessus et qu'elle n'était pas en train de mourir à nouveau.

J'avais honte de dire que c'était devenu épuisant cette sensation de manque. Peut-être que si elle ne me manquait plus, les cauchemars s'arrêteraient aussi.

J'allais à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. C'était ma routine : se réveiller après avoir revécu les cris de Jess, prendre une douche, et sortir du motel auquel on restait pour échapper le concours de regards avec le plafond vide.

Quand je sortis, je vérifiais immédiatement l'horloge. C'était devenu assez amusant, une lueur qui animait mes matinées mornes, et Rayne qui se réveillait exactement à la même minute chaque jour.

Je m'assis devant la table et commençais à attacher les lacets. Dean s'étira et soupira doucement.

6h15.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon frère était étrangement recroquevillé dans une petite position. Normalement, au moins un de ses membres sortait dans un angle incroyable. Je regardais Rayne à côté de lui. Elle était avachie sur son ventre, la bouche légèrement ouverte et une jambe pendait sur le côté du matelas.

Baillant, Dean s'assit et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il me sourit gentiment en me remarquant à la table.

Ma bouche manqua de tomber quand je le vis marcher normalement sans trainer des pieds. Je regardais la porte de la salle de bain se fermer derrière lui.

 _3…2…1…_

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Un cri indescriptiblement aigu s'échappa de l'intérieur et Dean sortit en courant, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Rayne renifla, se réveillant à cause du bruit et se releva l'air désorientée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean et, après un instant, s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria-t-elle en reculant sur le lit, ramenant les draps avec elle.

Je sortis de ma stupeur et me levais lentement levant les mains devant moi, les paumes en avant, de la manière à avoir l'air moins provoquant. « D'accord » dis-je doucement. « C'est bon » leur dis-je. Deux paires d'yeux me fixèrent d'un air perdu. « Je pense que vous êtes devenus un nouvel indice de l'affaire. » dis-je.

Rayne grogna bruyamment. « Tu te fous de moi ! Tu me dis qu'on vient de rejouer Freaky Friday ?! »

Vingt Minutes Plus Tard

Dean était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, l'air pâle.

Rayne restait devant la télévision nerveusement.

J'avais presque mal à la tête à devoir me remémorer constamment que Rayne était coincée à l'intérieur de Dean et que Dean était coincé à l'intérieur de Rayne. Je devais échanger mentalement ce que chacun disait pour le rapporter à la bonne personne.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Rayne pour la vingtième fois.

Dean grommela en réponse, croisant les bras sur son ventre et regardant son corps. « C'est trop bizarre. Je crois que je vais avoir le vertige. »

Rayne le regarda. « Oh la ferme » répliqua-t-elle. « Je crois que je me suis fait un torticolis à force de lever la tête pour voir. »

Dean lui tira la langue et j'éclatais de rire en le voyant. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je levais immédiatement les mains en signe de reddition. « Ne vous inquiétez pas » essayais-je de les rassurer. « On va arranger ça. »

« Eh bien on se bouge » gémis Dean, se balançant sur ses talons. « Mes grands pieds ne sont pas pratiques pour marcher droit. »

Rayne se plaça en face de lui, une main levée. « Ah ouais ? Eh bien j'ai peur de tomber dans les entrailles de la terre avec ses toutes petites mains » lui cria-t-elle, secouant les mains pour démontrer ce qu'elle avançait. « Qui a des mains aussi petites ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent de se taper sur les nerfs, visiblement mal à l'aise de ce changement de perspective. « Woah du calme » dis-je, me mettant entre les deux pour les séparer. « Je sais que ça peut être bizarre » continuais-je pour me montrer compatissant. « Mais si vous ne vous concentrez pas, vos prochaines 24 heures vont s'écouler très rapidement. » leur rappelais-je.

Dean me regarda inquiet comme s'il venait de se rappeler de ce petit détail.

« C'est vrai, l'histoire des amoureux dans les étoiles qui meurent. » dit Rayne.

« Vous devriez vous habiller » suggérais-je. « Et je réfléchirais à ce qu'on fera après en attendant »

Je ris en les voyant chercher dans le sac de l'autre avant de comprendre leur erreur et d'échanger.

« Ne regarde pas mon corps pendant que tu te change » ordonna Dean en colère.

Les yeux de Rayne s'éclairèrent d'une lueur machiavélique. Elle vint devant lui en prenant sa poitrine dans ses mains avec un grand sourire.

Dean hoqueta et essaya d'enlever ses mains. « Vire tes mains de mes seins, pervers ! »

Rayne lui sourit mais lâcha. « C'est _mes_ seins maintenant, _Cherry Pie_. »

Ils se figèrent sans se lâcher des yeux en entendant les mots de Rayne qui rajoutaient une couche d'étrange à la situation.

« Je vais _vraiment_ avoir besoin d'une thérapie après ça » murmura Dean.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je me moquais en silence des deux qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pendant que je faisais des recherches sur mon ordinateur.

Dean avait insisté sur le fait d'habiller Rayne lui-même pour être sûr qu'elle « ne verrait rien », comme il disait, et Rayne se plaignit quand Dean sortit de la salle de bain avec son unique grand t-shirt et des collants.

« Tu ne peux pas porter ça » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Dean.

« Parce que tu ressemble à rien » dit-elle. « Ce qui veux dire que _je_ ressemble à rien ! Je ne laisse pas mon corps sortir comme ça. »

« Eh bien tant pis pour toi, _Rayne_ » répliqua Dean. « Parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est _mon_ corps maintenant. Et en plus » dit-il en lui souriant. « Je trouve que c'est cool de ne pas ressembler à un panier à pique-nique pour une fois. »

« Comment _oses_ -tu ? » siffla Rayne. Dean se contenta de sourire d'une façon qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle laissa tomber ses mains en signe de défaite avec un soupir. « Tu paieras pour ça, _Cherry Pie_ » menaça-t-elle.

« Okay, les gars » dis-je, attirant leur attention. « J'avoue que c'est amusant » continuais-je. « Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ à quel point c'est amusant » ris-je. « Mais si vous avez finis, je pense savoir qui nous devons aller voir. »

« Qui ? » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je levais la boite de thé vers que Rayne avait acheté la veille. « Ms. Lee » dis-je. « Je pensais que le thé qu'elle vous a fait boire hier, et après avoir fait des recherches, j'ai trouvé que c'est censé aider deux personnes qui se disputent à résoudre leurs problèmes en les faisant marcher dans la peau de l'autre… littéralement. » amplifiais-je. Dean et Rayne se regardèrent inquiets. « Je pense que Ms. Lee pourrait être une sorcière. » finis-je.

Nous quittâmes rapidement le motel et allions à la voiture.

Je me retins de rire en reconnaissant le prochain problème à venir.

Dean sourit exagérément en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu pense faire ? » demanda Rayne.

« Uh, je conduis _ma_ voiture. »

« Uhhh, » imita Rayne pathétiquement. « Non je ne pense pas. »

Dean leva les clés de l'Impala et le fit cliqueter devant elle. « Eh bien, j'ai les clés… alors oui » dit-il. « Je conduis. »

Rayne me regarda. « Sammy, fait en sorte qu'elle les rende. » C'était étrange d'entendre les mots de Dean sortir de la bouche de Rayne et autant étrange de l'entendre parler du corps de Dean au féminin.

« Je ne me mêle pas de ça. » dis-je rapidement.

Rayne grogna et tendis le bras pour atteindre les clés mais Dean leva immédiatement la main. Il se mit à rire. « Hey, peut-être qu'être King Kong ce n'est pas si mal. »

Rayne se mit à sauter sur les clés mais Dean les gardait hors de sa portée, hilare. « Rends. Les. Moi. » dit-elle en colère.

Dean rit. « Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt marrant » remarqua-t-il.

Rayne arrêta de sauter et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu ne me rends pas mes clés, je vais aller flirter avec le gars dans sa voiture là bas, » dit-elle, pointant le pouce à l'autre bout du parking où il y avait effectivement un homme dans sa voiture en train de regarder les antiquités qu'il avait.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent. « Tu n'oserais pas » dit-il sûr de lui.

« Tu paries ? » sourit Rayne en commençant à soulever son t-shirt.

Le visage de Dean eu soudain l'air paniqué. « D'accord » dit-il. « _D'accord_ » siffla-t-il en voyant que Rayne ne s'arrêtait pas.

Avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, elle prit les clés des mains de Dean et se mit derrière le volant de l'Impala.

Je secouais la tête et me plaçais du côté passager. Je trouvais étrange de ne pas voir mon frère _ne pas_ encourager une fille à soulever son t-shirt. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment mon frère.

Je me retournais pour voir un Dean boudeur sur la banquette arrière. Je regardais ensuite Rayne qui ajustait joyeusement le fauteuil à sa hauteur. « C'est trop bizarre. » dis-je.

« _Trop_ bizarre » ajouta Dean.

« La vache » s'exclama Rayne. « Comment t'as eu ton permis de conduire, _Cherry Pie_ ? » demanda-t-elle en bougeant le rétroviseur. « Tu peux à peine voir au dessus du volant ? »

« Tu peux à peine voir au dessus du volant » imita Dean d'une voix pleurnicheuse.

Je pris une grande respiration, priant de pouvoir régler ça rapidement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps de pourrais tenir avant qu'on ne me mette une camisole et qu'on me jette dans un asile.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je me regardais en train de bouder dans le rétroviseur. Je ne me faisais toujours pas à cette histoire d'échange de corps.

C'était plutôt choquant de se réveiller de se voir en train de… se regarder. Tu parles d'une expérience de « sortir de corps ».

M'adapter au corps de Rayne était déjà assez difficile. Elle était toute petite comparée à moi.

Je ne bougeais plus aussi vite, je ne baissais plus les yeux pour la regarder, et je pouvais à peine atteindre la pédale d'accélérateur.

Comment pourrait-elle être en sécurité sur une chasse ? J'avais l'impression qu'un gosse pourrait me battre.

Nous roulions principalement en silence. La matinée avait été très étrange, sans exagéré, et je pense qu'on essayait tous d'avaler la nouvelle.

Je déboulais par la porte du Jardin de Thé dix minutes plus tard, avec Sam et _Dean_ sur mes talons, et avançait vers une Ms. Lee très étonnée. Je m'appuyais sur le comptoir, essayant de faire l'expression la plus menaçante que Rayne pouvait faire.

Je détestais le fait que je n'intimiderais personne du haut de ses 1m57 et son visage enfantin, mais j'étais livide et j'espérais que ça impressionnerait au moins un peu.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » grognais-je.

Ms. Lee recula, hésitante. « Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai un peu creusé » répondit Sam. « Vous avez donné le thé à Ryan et son père et à vos deux nièces, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ms. Lee fit un sourire mauvais et commença à regarder ses ongles, sûre d'elle. « Ce garçon et son père étaient venus chercher un cadeau pour la fête des mères, en se disputant tout le long. Je leur ai donné une chance de lui donner un meilleur cadeau mais ils l'ont gâchée. » sortit-elle.

« Echanger de corps c'est votre idée d'un cadeau ? » demandais-je incrédule.

Ms. Lee me regarda. « Oui ! S'ils l'avaient compris, s'ils avaient mis de côté leurs différences stupides, ils auraient pu avoir une bien meilleure relation. Ils auraient pu ramener la paix dans leur famille. »

« Et vos nièces ? » demanda _Dean_ , l'air choqué.

Ms. Lee rit faiblement. « Les filles de mon fou de frère n'étaient rien d'autre que des problèmes. Elles ne pouvaient pas surmonter leur minuscules problèmes alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais les aider. »

« Vous les avez tuées » pointa Sam.

« Ha ! Si elles n'étaient pas assez intelligentes pour se débrouiller, elles ne méritaient pas de vivre ! » cria-t-elle. « Ce que je donne aux gens, ce que je _vous_ ai donné » dit-elle en regardant Rayne…euh Dean et moi, « c'est un cadeau précieux. C'est le don de la compréhension et de l'unité. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas et en mourrez – ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Pourquoi meurent-ils ? » demandais-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais débile. « Une âme ne peut pas être séparée du corps pendant trop longtemps avant d'être envoyé dans l'autre monde. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Eh bien, comment accepte-t-on ce 'cadeau' ? » demanda _Dean_.

Ms. Lee nous étudia pendant un long moment. « C'est à vous de le découvrir » nous dit-elle.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas » dis-je sarcastiquement. « J'aime bien l'idée de vous tuer et nous en débarrasser maintenant. »

Elle se mit à rire fortement. « Si vous pensez que me tuer résoudra votre 'problème', vous vous trompez. » dit-elle. « Vous deux êtes les seuls à pouvoir rétablir ce qui à été échangé. »

« Il y a forcément un autre moyen. » grondais-je.

« Il n'y en a pas » annonça-t-elle en pointant l'horloge derrière nous. « Et on dirait que vous allez manquer de temps. » continua-t-elle en souriant.

Je m'avançais, serrant le poing quand Sam me tira en arrière. « Sortons d'ici » dit-il, et ajouta plus bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre. « J'ai une idée. »

Je regardais la femme un peu plus longtemps avant de me tourner avec un soupir et de sortir rapidement du magasin.

« La vache, quelle _sorcière_ » grommela _Dean_ en sortant de l'Impala. (NA : il y a dans l'original un jeu de mots entre « bitch » et « witch » que je n'ai pas pu traduire correctement)

« Alors c'est quoi le plan Sammy ? » demandais-je.

Sam se tourna vers nous. « Okay, alors, si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, je ne peux pas vous aider à récupérer vos corps, vous êtes tous seuls. » commença-t-il, levant la main quand _Dean_ voulu protester. « Mais si elle mentait, j'ai vu une incantation quand je lisais des informations sur le thé. Ca disait que ça pouvait tuer une sorcière et détruire tout les sorts qu'elle a pu lancer en même temps. » expliqua-t-il. « Alors je pensais que je pouvais aller chercher les ingrédients et m'occuper de Ms. Lee pendant que vous deux essayer de le faire à sa manière. Comme ça, on couvre autant de terrain que possible. »

Je hochais la tête. « D'accord, tu prends l'Impala. » dis-je en lui tendant les clés. Je fis un signe à _Dean_. « Ce charmant diable et moi on dirait qu'on va avoir un cœur à cœur. »

« Très bien » acquiesça Sam. « Je vais chercher des pattes de poulet. »

Le nez de _Dean_ se plissa de dégoût. « Ew. »

« Aller » dis-je en le tirant derrière moi. « Il y a une forêt pas très loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous vous au cas où quelque chose de bizarre de passe quand on récupère nous corps. »

« Ou au cas où on meurt » marmonna _Dean_.

« Ou au cas où on meurt » répondis-je, jamais ravi de dire une vérité déplaisante.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir si vous avez aimé :D**

 **J'ai écrit presque toute l'histoire avant de réaliser à quel point c'était long alors j'ai décidé de couper en deux.**

 **La deuxième partie est beaucoup plus sombre alors j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de le mettre dans un autre chapitre. Mais je l'ai presque fini ! Je le posterais bientôt si j'arrive à me débarrasser du mal de tête (lisez le disclaimer c'était** _ **vraiment**_ **drôle cette fois).**

 **Et merci pour tous les supers reviews que j'ai reçu ! Continuez d'en envoyer !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	13. Chapter 13

_Voila voila enfin le nouveau chapitre et comme d'habitude tout le merite revient a Mishel je ne suis que l humble traductrice_

 _wendy_

 **Dislcaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et le couscous que je viens de faire.**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier soir le mal de tête ne voulait pas partir. Alors à la place j'ai regardé la parodie Supernatural par le Hillywood Show sur Youtube et bavé devant Jensen Ackles à la fin quand il danse sur Shake It Off. C'était magnifique et hilarant et je vous recommande fortement d'aller la voir !**

 **PS : L'histoire se passe toujours du point de vue de Dean (qui est dans le corps de Rayne).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Nous allâmes dans la forêt et avancions entre les arbres, nous arrêtant seulement quand nous ne pouvions plus entendre les bruits des voitures. Nous étions dans une petite clairière et je décidais que c'était tout autant bien de rester ici pour mettre nos âmes à nu. Et c'était plutôt au premier sens du terme.

Je regardais Dean qui tirait nerveusement sur le col du t-shirt hideux qu'il portait. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'as habillé comme ça » dis-je d'un ton accusateur.

Il regarda ses habits. « Je trouve que ça te donne un air plus mature » répliqua-t-il.

« T'as au moins jeté un bon coup d'œil ? » gloussais-je.

 _Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de glousser ?_

Je le regardais et mon… _son_ visage devint ennuyé, et légèrement amusé. « Pas tout le monde n'a autant l'esprit tordu que toi, Dean » dit-il.

« Alors t'as vraiment jeté un coup d'œil » déterminais, levant un sourcil vers lui.

 _Ugh. C'était trop bizarre de flirter avec… moi._

Il roula des yeux et se détourna de moi mais je connaissais assez bien mes réactions et je pouvais voir une note d'embarras sur ses traits.

Etre la, à me parler à moi-même : c'était bizarre à quel point il était facile de se sentir détacher de son propre corps. Enfin je veux dire, oui, c'était _moi_ – mais pas vraiment. _Moi_ j'étais là, en train de me regarder à travers les yeux de Rayne.

Je faisais attention à la façon dont Rayne devait me voir. Mon corps était beaucoup plus large et plus grand que le sien c'était évident. Mais je remarquais aussi la façon dont mes petites formes s'encastraient dans les siennes. Je ne le faisais pas consciemment ma respiration et mon pouls ralentissaient simplement à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui.

J'imagine que c'est l'instinct de survie ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon corps se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

J'espérais que Rayne se sentait en sécurité près de moi quand elle était elle-même.

 _Dean_ tomba soudainement et s'assit, les jambes croisées et après un instant je copiais sa position et m'assis face à lui.

« Alors…on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules. « J'imagine qu'on à un moment Oprah. La sorcière à dit que c'était à nous de comprendre comment accepter son don de… « compréhension et d'unité », je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appelé. »

 _Dean_ fit signe de son approbation. « Elle nous a vu nous disputer hier au magasin. » se rappela-t-il. « Tu te souviens comme elle nous a prévenu de ne pas faire la même erreur que ces nièces… de ne pas passer nos derniers jours à nous battre ? »

« On aurait dû comprendre » admis-je.

« Alors peut-être que pour arranger ça, on doit arrêter de se disputer » proposa-t-il.

« Mais je ne crois pas que Mrs Hartley a parlé d'une dispute entre son mari et son fils pendant leur dernier jour… Ils étaient juste super bizarres. »

« Alors peut-être qu'ils étaient disputé cette nuit-là. Ou… peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas résolu leur problème. » dit-il.

« Et comment 'on résout nos problèmes ? » demandais-je en mimant les guillemets.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par arrêter le sarcasme » lança-t-il. « De ce que je me rappelle, Ms. Lee a dit qu'il fallait que tu arrête de cacher tes vrais sentiments derrière ta fierté et ton arrogance. » dit _Dean_.

Je soupirais. « Et de ce que je me rappelle, elle t'a dit d'avouer ton amour éternel pour moi » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

 _Dean_ renifla. « Elle n'a _pas_ dit ça. Elle a dit que je ne devrais pas laisser mon tempérament se mettre en travers du chemin. »

« …de ton amour éternel pour moi » finis-je pour lui.

Il roula des yeux. « Peu importe, j'ai l'impression que le message sous-jacent est qu'on doit parler ouvertement de nos sentiments. »

« Ugh » soupirais-je. « Ne laisse pas ma bouche dire des choses aussi débiles ! »

« Dean » gémit-il. « Sérieusement. »

Je soupirais longuement. « Très bien. Quels sont tes… sentiments ? » finis-je lamentablement, totalement hors de mon élément.

Il rit, et soupira légèrement ennuyé. « D'accord, j'imagine que je vais commencer. » Mais il ne dit rien et nous restâmes assis en silence en se regardant l'un l'autre. « C'est bizarre, hein ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Non, pas bizarre du tout » blaguais-je. « J'étais juste distrait par ton magnifique visage. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été submergé en me regardant dans le miroir ce matin » me taquina-t-il.

« Ce ne serait pas, du genre, trop cool si je t'embrassais maintenant ? »

« Bordel, Dean » cria-t-il.

J'essayais de garder un visage sérieux. « Je me suis juste toujours demandé ce que c'était de m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas rater cette chance. »

« T'es dégoûtant. » dit-il.

J'éclatais alors de rire. « Je rigolais, _Cherry Pie_. Je ne suis pas narcissique _à ce point_. »

« Je ne sais pas » marmonna-t-il. « Ma tête _est_ plutôt grosse. »

« Pff, pas du tout. Elle est parfaitement proportionnée. »

« Uhuh, uhuh » fit Dean en secouant la tête. « Et pourquoi t'es _tellement_ obsédé par ton apparence, Dean ? » demanda-t-il. « On t'a rejeté trop souvent ? »

« Ne commence pas à jouer les psys » aboyais-je.

« Si tu veux qu'on vive jusqu'à demain, il va falloir que tu te mettes à parler mon vieux » pointa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour parler, okay ? » me défendis-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

Je détestais ça. Je détestais chaque minute. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Rayne meure alors j'imagine qu'il fallait que j'avale la pilule et que je me force. Je soupirais de désespoir.

« D'accord, je vais parler. Mais si tu sors un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, quand tu récupères ton corps, tu seras dans le pétrin » prévins-je Rayne.

Il rit. « Avec ta réputation, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me croit même si je parlais. »

« C'est juste » accordais-je.

« Alors… » encouragea-t-il.

J'avalais la bile qui était remonté à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire. « J'imagine que je n'aime pas parler parce que quand j'étais petit, personne dans ma famille le faisait. »

« Laisse-moi deviner » dit-il. « Ton père n'est pas du genre cœur ouvert et aimant ? »

Je lui fis un demi-sourire. « Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Eh bien, je veux dire, je comprends. Personne ne t'as jamais appris à parler de tes sentiments alors maintenant ça te mets mal à l'aise. »

« C'est peu dire » répondis-je.

« Et tu utilises les blagues et la colère pour masquer ce que tu ressens vraiment » continua-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Alors quels sentiments caches-tu quand tu blagues à mon sujet ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis _pas_ quand tu es en colère après moi ? »

Mes poumons se resserrèrent et il devenait difficile de respirer.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _Dean_ me regarder de près et il remarqua la panique sur mon visage.

« Tu es sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Quoi ? J'en… ai jamais… eu avant » dis-je entre deux respirations.

« Eh bien, ton corps en a à chaque fois qu'il est submergé ou trop stressé. » répondit-il. « J'imagine que ma question t'as stressé. »

« Tu peux répéter ça » dis-je.

« Concentre-toi sur ta respiration » m'indiqua-t-il. « Essaie de ralentir chaque inspiration, tiens la aussi longtemps que tu peux, et relâche la lentement. »

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et je me sentais me calmer. « La vache, c'est pas drôle, _Cherry Pie_. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » dit-il.

« C'est ce qui t'es arrivé à l'hôpital ? » demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête, souriant timidement. « La morphine aide aussi pas mal pour arrêter ce genre de crises. »

« Quand est-ce que t'as commencé à en avoir ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Vers 7 ans. Ca a empiré après la mort de mon père. »

« C'est logique » reconnus-je. « J'étais plutôt jeune quand ma mère est morte mais quand même, ça m'a réveillé la nuit pendant des années. »

« Tu te rappelles d'elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelques détails. Je me rappelle que ses cheveux étaient vraiment doux. Et parfois une femme passe à côté de moi et son parfum me rappelle celui que ma mère portait. » Je sentais un sanglot dans ma gorge. « Je pense que l'idée de l'avoir me manque, plus que ce qu' _elle_ me manque. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ris, même si je ne trouvais pas ça vraiment drôle. « Elle représente la vie normale qu'on aurait pu avoir. »

« Tu veux une vie normale ? » demanda-t-il.

Je commençais à arracher les brins d'herbe sous mes pieds. « Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. » dis-je. « Sammy le voudrait. Et je le veux pour lui. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites une vie normale ? Une vie heureuse ? »

 _C'est le cas ?_

« Ce que je mérite n'a aucune importance. » dis-je après un moment. « Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour avoir ou non ce qu'ils méritent. La vie pense que c'est plus drôle comme ça. »

« Alors tu ne voudrais pas une femme, des enfants, une maison ? »

« Ma vie me va très bien comme ça. »

« Ta mère aimerait la vie que tu mènes ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non. Elle n'aimerait pas. » répondis-je d'un ton sévère, le sanglot dans ma gorge de retour. « Mais encore une fois, elle n'est pas là pour le voir, n'est-ce pas ? » Je sentis un liquide chaud et piquant couler sur mon visage et je levais la main pour l'essuyer. « Mais c'est quoi ça ? » demandais-je en regardant mes doigts humides.

 _Dean_ se mit à rire faiblement. « Tu pleures, Dean. »

« J'ai pas dit que je pouvais pleurer ! » m'exclamais-je.

Il haussa une épaule en souriant. « Désolé, ça fait partie du paquet. »

« Ton corps est pleins de surprises, hein ? » demandais-je essayant de me reprendre. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais mis à pleurer. Dans mon corps, je ne pleurais que si je m'y autorisais, ce qui n'était pas souvent. Dans le corps de Rayne, j'étais comme une fontaine qui fuyait.

 _Dean_ riait. « Sois plutôt content qu'on n'ait pas fait échange de corps à _ce_ moment du mois. »

Je grimaçais en réalisant de quoi elle parlait. « Mon dieu. »

« Bon, ça ne marche pas. » nota _Dean._

Je soupirais. « On dirait que non. »

« Peut-être qu'on doit parler de nous » suggéra-t-il doucement.

« Nous ? »

« Oui, notre relation. Enfin, c'est pour ça que la sorcière nous a fait échangé en premier lieu parce qu'on tapait sur les nerfs de l'autre. »

« D'accord. » dis-je lentement. « Alors quelle est _cette_ relation ? »

 _Dean_ soupira à nouveau et détourna le regard timidement. « Je ne sais pas. On ne se connait pas vraiment depuis longtemps. » dit-il.

« Non, c'est vrai. » acquiesçais-je. « Mais c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis un moment, hein ? » demandais-je, décidant qu'il était tout autant bien de sortir tout ça. Même si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que 'ça' était.

« Eh bien, on _a_ pas mal de choses en commun. » dit-il.

« Ouais, on aime la même musique… la plupart du temps. »

Il acquiesça en souriant. « Et on peut tout les deux être têtus. »

« Et on blague quand on est mal à l'aise. »

« Et on aime énerver l'autre » ajouta-t-il.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qui nous différencie ? » demandais-je, essayant de trouver la réponse moi-même.

« Eh bien, t'es un gros dragueur et pas moi » rit _Dean_.

« Un dragueur, hein ? » fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Plutôt un homme à femmes » me taquina-t-il.

« C'est pas vrai ! » me défendis-je.

« Oh, s'il te plait. » fit-il en roulant des yeux. « Avec combien de femmes tu as été ? »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. « Je ne sais pas » avouais-je. « Beaucoup. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire » sourit-il.

« C'est pas comme si elles étaient importantes. » expliquais-je.

« Alors quoi, tu le fais pour le plaisir de la chasse ? »

« C'est même plus une chasse. C'est un peu devenu une mauvaise habitude, j'imagine. Une façon de s'échapper pendant un moment. »

« Alors tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse ? »

J'évitais ses yeux, n'appréciant pas de devoir parler de ma vie sentimentale. « Il y en a eu une qui était un peu sérieuse, mais ça n'a pas marché. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas » évitais-je. « Et toi ? » demandais-je, essayant de retourner la situation. « Combien de petits copains t'as eu ? »

Je vis mon visage rougir. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petit ami » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. « Jamais ? »

« Eh bien, un quand j'avais 12 ans mais ça compte pas » dit-il en souriant.

« Non, ça ne compte pas. Pourquoi t'as jamais eu de copains ? » demandais-je. « C'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas si tu le voulais. »

Il rougit, mal à l'aise. « On s'éloigne de nous encore, Dean. » dit-il à la place.

Il commença à jouer avec ses lacets. J'avais l'impression que Rayne était inexpérimentée, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé _à quel point_. Il faudra que je lui en reparle quand on aura récupéré nos corps. Mais d'abord, il fallait que ça arrive.

« D'accord » commençais-je. « A vrai dire, je ne suis pas doué pour dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais on a déjà parlé de ça. Alors je vais juste le dire. » _Dean_ leva les yeux vers moi, mais l'expression dans ses yeux était une de celle que je connaissais chez Rayne. Je me concentrais sur eux, essayant de bloquer tout le reste. « Je t'aime bien » dis-je. Son visage resta le même. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais c'est le cas. »

« D'accord » finit-il par dire.

Je soupirais, sachant que Rayne voulait que j'aille plus loin. « Je me sens protecteur envers toi et je n'aime pas te voir être blessée » ajoutais-je.

« Tu pourrais être en train de parler de Sam en ce moment » pointa-t-il, si gentiment.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas » dis-je, frustré. « T'es différente des autres filles que j'ai rencontré. T'es intéressante. »

Il sourit. « Je suis intéressante ? »

Le coin de mes lèvres se plia comme le sien. « Je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas faire ensuite. Tu me garde attentif, _Cherry Pie._ »

« Eh bien, tu m'empêche de m'écraser » dit-il, baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

Je ressentis une douce chaleur en entendant ces mots. Je m'avançais et plaçait mes petites mains dans des paumes ouvertes. Il sursauta un peu mais se relaxa et ses larges doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes mains dans une chaude étreinte.

Un courant, comme un choc électrique, démarra dans le bout de mes doits, remonta dans mes bras, et se réverbéra dans tout mon corps.

Je clignais des yeux.

Et soudainement j'avais mes mains enroulées sur celles de Rayne. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regardais son visage étonné. _Son_ visage.

Nous commençâmes à rire, choqués et soulagés en même temps. Je me mis sur les genoux, la relevant avec moi. Ses yeux noisette plongés dans les miens, dansant avec grâce.

Je tendis la main, en coupe sous son visage, glissant mon pouce sur sa joue. Et je la rapprochais ensuite de moi, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Ses bras enroulés autour de moi, j'expirais dans ses cheveux, souriant. C'était enfin fini.

Ensuite ma sonnerie de téléphone nous sépara et je le sortis pour mettre le haut parleur.

« Dean ? Rayne ? » dit la voix de Sam. « J'ai tué la sorcière, ça a marché ? »

Je souris, sans lâcher Rayne du regard. « Ouais, Sammy » lui dis-je. « Ca a marché. »

Nous entendîmes le rire soulagé de Sam. « Oh mon vieux, t'as pas idée comme c'est bon d'entendre ça. »

Rayne gloussa, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « C'est bon d'être de retour. »

« Attendez » dit-il, reprenant son ton sérieux. « Est-ce que, c'est, juste arrivé ? Ou est-ce que vous avez parlé pour vous en sortir ? »

« Eh bien, Sammy » dis-je. « C'est comme demander si l'œuf ou la poule est arrivé en premier. »

Sam rit. « Alors, j'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais. »

« Et je m'en fous, je suis juste, contente d'être… moi à nouveau » dit Rayne.

« Amen ma sœur » répondis-je.

« Très bien, je suis devant le Jardin de Thé, retrouvez moi là bas » dit Sam avant de raccrocher.

Nous nous levâmes, essuyant nos genoux. « Hey, Rayne » dis-je, en me mettant devant elle, nous corps se touchant presque. Je baissais la voix en un chuchotement séduisant. « J'étais en toi. »

Elle rit en posant les mains sur mon torse pour me repousser mais je les attrapais et la collais contre moi à la place. Elle se calma et me regarda. « Je… Je » bégaya-t-elle, serrant les lèvres pour marquer son énervement. « Tu m'as fait oublier ma répartie. »

Je lui souris pour l'intimider. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle. « En plus elle était bonne. »

Je la tenais toujours contre moi et je me penchais pour murmurer à son oreille. « Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? »

Elle se figea. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« J'ai jeté un bon coup d'œil. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi dans un cri. « Dean, je vais te tuer ! » cria-t-elle, son visage rouge de colère ou d'embarras. Je pariais sur le deuxième. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me retournais pour prendre le chemin du retour. « Hey ! » me cria-t-elle. « Je vais me venger pour ça, Winchester. »

Je ris mais ne me retournais pas. « J'y compte bien. »

 **Wow, c'était difficile à écrire. J'espère que j'ai rendu justice à Dean vu comme il ne parle que rarement de ses sentiments. J'ai essayé d'y rester fidèle et je pense men être bien sortie.**

 **MERCI pour toutes les reviews ! Elles m'aident à me sortir de mes pages blanches !**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour ce que je vais écrire ensuite j'ai des plans pour plus tard dans l'histoire mais rien qui ne peut se passer après cette chasse. Alors si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, j'adorerais les entendre ! Ca pourrait m'inspirer pour plus tard )**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut !  
Je reviens déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais ça devait être un chapitre tout les deux jours mais je vais bientôt partir en vacances et je me sentais mal de plus pouvoir vous poster de nouveaux chapitres pendant un moment alors j'ai décidé de prendre de l'avance et de traduire le plus de chapitres possible en un minimum de temps ^^  
_

 _Donc voilà le chapitre 14 !_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et ma tasse de thé vert.**

 **Je suis désolée d'être autant vague par rapport aux locations géographiques dans cette histoire. Je vis au Canada et les villes et états américains ne me parlent pas vraiment… Alors vous pouvez utiliser votre imagination ou me proposer vos villes.**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Dean et moi avions récupérés nos corps et nous avions passé la plupart de notre temps sur la route. Sam avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une affaire à quelques jours de là où nous étions et nous partîmes immédiatement, impatiente de me débarrasser de cette horrible ville où j'avais été obligée de porter les boxers de Dean et faire pipi debout. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée.

Je réfléchissais toujours à un moyen de me venger de Dean pour « avoir jeté un bon coup d'œil ». J'étais presque certaine qu'il mentait puisque le seul moment où je n'avais pas été avec lui était quand j'étais dans la salle de bain pour me changer, mais je n'allais pas rater cette opportunité de me venger.

En m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil, je décidais de commencer petit et posait mes pieds sur l'appuie-tête de Dean, secouant mes orteils sous son nez. Dean ne remarquant pas immédiatement mais Sam oui, et il commença à rire.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, Rayne. » prévint Sam.

Dean regarda vers moi en entendant son frère et son visage devint livide. « Vire tes pieds de mon siège, _Cherry Pie_. » demanda-t-il d'une voix énervée.

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un moment. « Hmmmm, non » répondis-je d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Sam » dit Dean d'une voix égale.

« Ouais ? » demanda Sam, l'air compréhensif.

« Tiens le volant. »

« Pourquoi… ? » commença Sam mais Dean n'attendis pas qu'il finisse pour se retourner et attraper mon pied droit avec une forte poigne. Sam se jeta rapidement sur le volant pour éviter un accident.

Dean me fixait alors que je me tortillais sur mon fauteuil pour récupérer mon pied. Sa poigne ne faisait que se renforcer. « Tu veux savoir ce qui arrive aux petites filles qui mettent leur pied sur mon fauteuil ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Tu leur fais une pédicure ? » répondis-je en souriant.

Il sourit. « Pas vraiment. » Je me mis à hurler quand il commença à chatouiller la plante de mon pied.

« Dean ! Lâche-moi » hurlais-je en me débattant.

« Dis que t'es désolée » dit-il sans arrêter sa torture.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! » suppliais-je en essayant de le taper avec mon autre pied.

« Jures que tu ne referas jamais ça à Baby. »

« Je le jure » hurlais-je. « Arrête ! »

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et il me sourit. « T'es chatouilleuse, bon à savoir. Je m'en souviendrais » dit-il en tapant mon pied avec un sourire avec de me lâcher. Il se retourna ensuite pour refaire face à la route et reprendre le volant à Sam.

« Je ne suis pas chatouilleuse ! » mentis-je pour lui faire croire que je ne serais pas à sa merci aussi facilement.

« D'accord » dit-il bien sûr sans me croire.

Je soupirais. Mon plan de revanche se déroulait plutôt mal jusque là. « Alors c'est quoi l'affaire, Sam ? » demandais-je.

« Des escort-girls disparaissent » répondit Dean à sa place.

« C'était tes amies ? » demandais-je gentiment.

Il me lança un regard mauvais par le rétroviseur. « Je ne paie pas 'mes amies', _sweetheart_. »

« Et est-ce qu' _elles_ le savent ? » demandais-je de la même manière.

Il plissa les yeux vers moi au moment où Sam s'interposa. « Il y a un club pour hommes assez populaire, qui s'appelle The Anaplirosi, là où on va. Puisque c'est des escort, il n'y a pas eu de grande enquête mais les rapports disent que cinq filles ont disparu dans ces six derniers jours. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est l'œuvre d'un grand méchant monstre ? » demandais-je. « Ca pourrait juste être un tueur psychopathe… même si ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. »

« Eh bien, j'ai un peu creusé et il s'avère que ces disparitions se sont produites environ tout les cinq ans dans le siècle dernier dans ce club. » dit-il. « Tout les cinq ans, la troisième semaine de mai, n'importe où, six à dix escorts disparaissent. »

« Et tu penses que celui qui fait ça est lié à ce club… comment t'as dit que ça s'appelait déjà ? » demandais-je.

« The Anaplirosi » répéta Sam en écorchant le nom au passage.

Je sortis mon téléphone et tapais le nom. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean, en me regardant par le rétroviseur.

« Des recherches de mon côté » expliquais-je en voyant les résultats s'afficher. Je fis défiler l'écran jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. « Voilà » dis-je en montrant l'écran à Sam qui s'était retourné. « Anaplirosi signifie 'reconstitution' ou 'recharge' en grec. »

« Huh » dit Sam en me prenant le téléphone des mains. Il cliqua sur un lien et s'arrêta pour lire. « Eh bien, c'est intéressant » dit-il après quelques minutes. « Apparemment il y a un ancien dieu grec des festivals de printemps. Ca se produit chaque année et non pas cinq. Les gens se déguisent pou représenter le mal ou des choses maléfiques et les brûlent à la fin de la semaine dans un grand feu de joie. »

Dean rit. « Genre un soutif un feu ? »

Sam l'ignora, regardant à nouveau le téléphone. « Ils le font pour symboliser la purification. Les gens pensaient que si les anciens dieux les voyaient débarrasser leur ville de toutes les mauvaises choses, alors ils les béniraient en 'reconstituant' leurs récoltes. »

« Laisse-moi deviner » dis-je. « Les propriétaires du club sont grecs. »

« C'est ça » confirma Sam.

« Alors comment ils attirent les escorts dans le club ? » demanda Dean.

« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est un club pour hommes assez classe. Du genre, smokings et martinis. » dit Sam.

« Oh, je vois » dit Dean sans avoir l'air de rire. « Ils ne peuvent pas inviter n'importe quelle vieille tapineuse dans la rue. »

« Que des putes de luxe pour ces hommes » marmonnais-je. « Donc tu penses que c'est des sacrifices pour les dieux grecs ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ca collerait. »

« Alors comment on les arrête ? » demandais-je, me sentant dégoûtée par toute cette histoire. Dean se mit à rire et Sam me regarda avec un air désolé. « Quoi ? »

« Tu changes de boulot, _Cherry Pie._ » répliqua Dean d'une voix un peu trop heureuse.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demandais-je, n'aimant pas la tournure de cette discussion.

« Eh bien, c'est un club pour hommes, Ray » dit Sam. « Dean et moi pourront rentrer en tant que membres, mais on aura besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra s'approcher un peu plus de l'action. »

Je soufflais. « Et je suppose que ça doit être moi ? » dis-je.

« Pour info » dit Dean en me souriant. « Je pense que tu vas faire une super escort. » Je frappais son bras et il s'éloigna de moi en riant. « Mais une escort vraiment chère. Vraiment classe. » Je le frappais plus fort.

« J'ai rien à me mettre. Je ne suis jamais allée faire les boutiques chez Escort R Us. » les informais-je, sarcastique.

« Eh bien, on peut s'arrêter quelque part pour te trouver quelque chose. » suggéra Sam.

« Très bien. Mais trouve quelque chose dans un magasin d'occasion. Hors de question que je dépense trop d'argent dans une robe de pute. »

« Même si je suis à fond pour la 'robe de pute' comme tu dis, choisi quelque chose qui ait quand même un peu de classe » dit Dean.

« Oh, c'est ce que tes 'amies' portent ? » demandais-je avec un faux sourire.

Avec une main toujours sur le volant, Dean tendis l'autre vers moi et commença à me chatouiller. Je criais en essayant de repousser ses mains.

« Tu disais quelque chose ? » demanda Dean.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, nous étions au motel et j'essayais le robe et les chaussures qu'on venait d'acheter. Je ne voulais pas laisser Sam et Dean m'aider à choisir parce que je savais que Dean essaierait juste de me mettre la honte mais je pense avoir trouvé un ensemble plutôt décent.

La robe tombait jusqu'au sol et était de couleur bleu marine. Elle était un peu trop serrée à mon goût, moulant chacune de mes courbes et le décolleté descendait un peu trop mais j'imagine que les escorts devaient avoir l'air attirantes et sexy, deux choses que je n'étais pas, alors au moins je pourrais essayer de faire sembler.

Je laisser tomber mes cheveux, appréciant le fait que la couleur de la robe ravivait le reflet roux. Je mis du mascara, de l'eyeliner et un rouge à lèvres rouge, et enfilait les talons noirs et essayait de me voir dans le miroir.

Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je porterais pour un diner avec des gens normaux, mais tant que je continuais de me rappeler que c'était juste un rôle, je pouvais m'en sortir. Je soupirais, réalisant que je ne tiendrais pas pour toujours. Je sortis de la salle de bains et tournais lentement quand Sam et Dean levèrent leurs yeux de l'ordinateur.

« Alors ? » leur demandais-je. « Combien vous paierez pour ça ? » fis-je en me montrant. Dean resta silencieux, un sourire bête sur le visage.

« Tu vas passer nickel, Rayne » me dit Sam avec un sourire.

« Oh, je vais passer pour une escort… super ma mère serait tellement fière. » dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Escort de luxe, _sweetheeart_ » me fit Dean avec un clin d'œil. « N'oublie pas cette partie. »

Je fis une pause pour apprécier leur look. Ils portaient tout les deux des smokings noirs et je décidais que ça ne me déplairait pas si Dean était tout le temps habillé comme ça.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? » demandais-je, en venant m'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche d'eux.

« Dean et moi on sera la pour te couvrir. Quand tu auras identifié le propriétaire et que tu seras sûre que c'est lui qui enlève les filles, on s'occupera de lui. » m'expliqua Sam.

« Alors je l'attire avec mes charmes et mes atouts et je le séduis jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tous ses plus noirs secrets ? » blaguais-je faiblement.

Dean s'approcha de moi avec un sourire. « Ouais, charme » dit-il en pointant un de mes seins. « Et atout. » ajouta-t-il en montrant l'autre.

Je tapais sa main pour l'éloigner mais ne pus retenir un petit sourire. « Compris » dis-je.

« On a fabriqué des invitations pour Dean et moi pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain, alors je vais juste aller les faire imprimer. » annonça Sam en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Et comment je rentre ? » demandais-je.

Sam me regarda et rit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans cette robe, ils te supplieront de rentrer. »

Je rougis et il sortit de la chambre en riant. Je commençais à me sentir nerveuse. J'étais sur le point d'aller volontairement danser dans le club tenu par un monstre. J'imagine que ma nervosité se voyait parce que Dean posa une main rassurante sur mon bras. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rayne » m'assura-t-il. « Tu as caché le couteau que je t'ai donné ? »

Je tapais ma cuisse droite sur laquelle il était accroché. « Juste ici. »

Dean hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, sérieux depuis qu'il avait activé le mode chasseur. « J'aurais mes yeux sur toi à chaque seconde, compris ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de me faire me sentir mieux, j'imagine.

J'aurais pu le taquiner mais je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. A vrai dire, je me sentis immédiatement mieux en l'entendant dire ces mots. Ca ne devrait pas être normal d'avoir autant foi et confiance en une personne qu'on connait depuis si peu de temps. Je souris rapidement et détournais le regard.

« Hey » dit-il, attrapant mon menton pour tourner mon visage vers lui. Ses yeux vers plongés dans les miens avec une intensité quasi indescriptible. « T'as compris ? » redemanda-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes à cause de notre proximité. « J'ai compris, Dean. » répondis-je, en me levant vite du lit.

« Si tu as une confirmation, excuse-toi auprès de lui pour nous tenir au courant » dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de moi. « Si tu penses avoir des problèmes et que tu as besoin d'aide, attache tes cheveux, ce sera notre signal et je viendrai te tirer de là. »

Je vérifiais deux fois que j'avais l'élastique noir que j'avais toujours à mon poignet. « D'accord » acceptais-je.

« Bien » dit-il. Il y avait un silence gênant pendant que nous restions là à nous regarder. Il avança d'un pas incertains, levant un bras comme s'il voulait toucher mon visage mais le laissa tomber sur mon épaule à la place. « Rayne » dit-il, visiblement en train de chercher ses mots. Il laissa sortir un petit souffle et se força à sourire. « Sois prudente, _Cherry Pie. »_

Je déglutis bruyamment, faisant attention que le son sortait avant d'essayer de parler. « Je serais prudente » promis-je.

Il dût réaliser à quel point nous étions proches d'avoir un ' _chick-flick moment_ ', comme il aime le dire, parce qu'il recula brutalement et alla mettre les armes qui étaient sur le lit dans un sac.

Je restais là, un peu gênée, au milieu de la chambre. Heureusement, Sam revint à ce moment avec les invitations. « Okay, on est prêt à partir ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean ferma le sac et le lança sur son épaule. « Prêt comme jamais ». Avec un dernier regard vers moi, il sortit de la chambre.

« Attends » appelais-je en lui courant après et attrapant son bras. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. « Laissez-moi vous _escorter_ monsieur. »

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est un chapitre un peu mou mais il y aura pas mal d'action dans le suivant !**

 **Le mythe/légende est totalement inventé alors ne vous embêtez même pas à le rechercher ! Haha, c'était beaucoup plus dur d'inventer une affaire que ce que je pensais, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop fou/ennuyeux !**

 **Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez l'air d'apprécier cette histoire ! Continuez d'envoyer des reviews !**

 **Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, ne vous inquiétez pas la connexion « angélique » entre Rayne et Dean sera approfondie dans de futurs chapitres… Je ne l'ai pas oubliée )**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut salut ! Ca y est je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre !  
Je suis désolée du retard mais un chapitre beaucoup plus long et plus difficle + travail pour pouvoir payer les vacances = plus de temps de traduction ^^  
_

 _Promis j'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour le suivant ! :D_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et ma petite taille.**

* * *

Dean m'ouvrit la porte et m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Malgré les talons et la longue robe, je pense que j'avais réussi à le faire plutôt gracieusement.

On s'était garé sur le coté de la rue, un peu avant l'entrée du club parce que si nous étions allés pile devant, le valet aurait emmené la voiture dieu-sait-où et Dean et Sam préféraient avoir leur armes pas très loin.

Le club avait l'air de faire partie de ce qui me semblait être une ancienne usine désaffectée. C'était décoré avec des lumières blanches et un signe néon clignotait avec le nom. J'aurais pensé que c'était un bar beaucoup trop cher s'il n'y avait pas une queue de personnes élégamment habillées à l'entrée. Sam et Dean se placèrent de chacun de mes côtés et je glissais mes bras dans le creux de leur coude. « On y va, messieurs ? » demandais-je.

« Rappelle-toi juste d'utiliser ta Pretty Woman intérieure » rit Dean.

Le videur étudia les invitations faites maison attentivement mais j'imagine que l'imitation était très proche de l'originale car il nous laissa entrer. Il ne demanda même pas qui j'étais ou ce que je faisais ici c'était comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un accessoire aux bras de Sam et Dean. Je commençais à réaliser combien d'escorts devaient avoir passé ces portes.

L'intérieur du club était l'opposé de l'extérieur. C'était décoré au style corinthien, des piliers blancs, des décorations en or, des chandeliers, des statues de femmes nues enveloppées dans un drap, et un lustre gigantesque au milieu de la salle de bal. De la musique classique se diffusait tranquillement en arrière-plan. L'endroit avait l'air d'être l'enfant de l'ère victorienne et du Vatican. Une combinaison étrange, mais d'une certaine façon magnifique.

Des serveurs qui portaient des verres de whisky, et non pas du champagne, traversaient la salle et les hommes discutaient en petits groupes, des nuages de fumées de cigares flottant au dessus d'eux. Je remarquais ensuite que presque chaque groupe avait une ou deux femmes parmi eux. J'imagine que ce sera mon rôle très bientôt.

Je m'approchais de Dean. « C'est l'heure ? » chuchotais-je.

Il hocha la tête. « C'est l'heure. » Il se pencha ensuite jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. « Rappelle-toi » dit-il doucement. « Je ne te lâcherais pas des yeux une seule seconde. » dit-il y d'un ton rassurant. Et donc, quand les deux hommes me lâchèrent gentiment, je trouvais le courage d'avancer. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi mais ils s'étaient déjà fondus dans la masse.

Je m'avançais dans ce que j'imaginais être une piscine remplie de requins affamés. Tous les yeux des hommes se tournaient vers mon corps, sans discrétion et cupides. Pour eux, je n'étais là que pour leur donner quelque chose à regarder. Je relevais le menton, mettais les épaules en arrières et gardais le regard droit.

Je savais que j'aurais dû essayer de me montrer plus accueillante, mais être mise en avant comme ça me rendait malade. J'espérais me montrer digne et mystérieuse plutôt qu'énervée.

Je m'arrêtais pour apprécier l'une des statues quand je sentis quelque chose éloigner mes cheveux de mon visage. Avant que je ne puisse me retourner, un souffle étrangement chaud et presque malsain atteignit mon oreille. « Et qui pouvez-vous être, ma chère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me tournais sur les talons pour faire face à un grand homme, larges d'épaule, d'une trentaine d'année. Il était le seul à porter un smoking blanc et cela donnait à sa peau mate un air encore plus bronzé. Ses yeux étaient clairs, bleu pale, et ses sourcils foncés correspondaient à la couleur de ses cheveux ondulés. Il était magnifique, c'en était presque inhumain. Je me forçais à sourire. « Je m'appelle Cherry » répliquais-je, utilisant le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mon vrai nom. Plus je pouvais prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, plus facile ce serait.

Il m'étudia d'un air approbateur. « Vous êtes nouvelle ici » observa-t-il.

Je m'approchais pour arranger son nœud papillon, espérant que cela passerait pour du flirt. « C'est une sacré fête. » dis-je.

Il sembla ravi d'entendre cela. « Merci »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est la votre ? »

Il s'inclina. « Je suis Phil, le propriétaire du Anaplirosi. » annonça-t-il d'une voix fière.

Je me concentrais ensuite, réalisant que l'homme en face de moi pourrait très bien être celui qui a enlevé les filles. « Phil » répétais-je. « C'est un surnom ? »

Quelque chose de malveillant s'éclaire dans ses yeux et ils se plissèrent légèrement, me scrutant. Je gloussais et commençais à jouer avec mes cheveux, ne voulant pas qu'il me suspecte. Cela sembla marcher car son visage se relaxa et il sourit. « Oui, c'est pour Philomenus c'est un ancien nom grec. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je me rappelais avoir lu ce nom par-dessus l'épaule de Sam plus tôt. Philomenus était le fils de Demeter : la déesse des récoltes et de l'agriculture. Et je venais de découvrir qu'il était aussi celui qui tuait les escorts. Il me regardait attendant ma réponse.

Je fouillais mon cerveau à la recherche de quelque chose de bien à dire. « Mon nom est une baie… ou un arbre… comme le Cherry Blossom… c'est comme vous voulez. » dis-je. _Génial, Rayne._

Phil envoya sa tête en arrière en riant. « Oh, ma belle, vous êtes adorable ! » s'exclama-t-il. Je lui souris nerveusement, soulagée qu'il me croie encore.

Il prit l'une de mes mains et la couvrit avec sa deuxième. Une certaine confusion apparût sur son visage, ce qui fut vite remplacé par de la curiosité. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un puzzle qu'il essayait de résoudre. « Venez » dit-il, passant un bras sur ma taille. « Laissez-moi vous offrir à boire. »

J'essayais de refuser poliment mais il me tirait déjà derrière lui en traversant la foule. Je cherchais des yeux si je voyais l'un des frères Winchester. Même si je n'en trouvais aucun, j'étais sûre que Dean pouvait néanmoins me voir.

Phil me mena à une petite table couverte d'une nappe couleur argent, cachée derrière une statue, à côté des escaliers. Sur la table se trouvaient plusieurs verres et un pichet en cristal rempli de vin rouge. « Vous devez essayer ça, je l'ai fait importé de Grèce – vous n'en trouverez nulle part ailleurs. »

« Oh, non » l'interrompis-je. « Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en vin ce serait du gâchis avec moi. » Il fallait que je garde l'esprit clair et l'alcool ne m'aiderait pas.

« N'importe quoi » répondit-il. Il me tendit un verre de vin à moitié rempli de liquide rouge et me lança un regard comme s'il me défiait à refuser. Avec un petit sourire, j'acceptais le verre et pris une petite gorgée. C'était extrêmement âpre et j'eu du mal à ne pas laisser le dégoût se montrer sur mon visage. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez raison » mentis-je. « C'est délicieux. » J'essayais de reposer le verre mais il le ramena à mes lèvres.

« Cherry, ma chère » dit-il. « Le vin s'apprécie pleinement. »

Avec un autre sourire je vidais le reste de la boisson et lui rendit le verre vide un peu trop brutalement. J'espérais que cette nuit serait terminée avant que les effets de l'alcool n'agissent.

Il tendit sa main vers moi. « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir cette danse ? » demanda-t-il.

Je lui pris poliment la main et il me guida vers le centre de la salle de bal, juste sous le lustre. Il tenait une de mes mains dans la sienne et l'autre reposait sur ma hanche. Nous dansions sur la musique en fond et je remarquais comme tout le monde nous regardait. Ou moi. Les hommes avaient l'air de me déshabiller du regard, alors que les escorts me lançaient des regards noirs.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous regardent tous ? » chuchotais-je.

Phil regarda autour et rit. « Il vous regardent tous, ma chère. Seules les très spéciales et très belles femmes ont le privilège de danser avec moi. »

 _Eh bien, ne soyez pas si modeste_ , pensais-je amèrement. « Et qu'est-ce qui me rend si spéciale ? » demandais-je.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir » dit-il dans un souffle, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une créature si délicate telle que vous, prend part à une telle profession ? » dit-il ensuite à mon intention.

Je serais les dents. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un problème avec les escorts quand il les invitait dans son club pour le plaisir de ses invités. « Oh vous savez, ça paie mieux que McDonald's » répondis-je vaguement.

« Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

« Assez longtemps » répondis-je honnêtement. Je ne voulais rien de plus qu'échapper à son regard et à ses mais baladeuses et pouvoir brûler la robe que je portais.

« Hmm » répondit-il.

Je commençais à sentir les effets du vin à cet instant. La pièce semblait tourner et les boutons sur la veste de Phil que je fixais disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je secouais la tête, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment il fallait encore que je découvre s'il était l'homme que nous cherchions.

« Donc » commençais-je, mais ma question s'évapora sur ma langue et je luttais pour battre le tournis.

« Vous allez bien, Cherry ? » demanda Phil, en se penchant vers moi avec inquiétude.

« J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes – pour me repoudrer le nez. » expliquais-je. C'est ce que les filles disaient toujours dans ce genre de situation, pas vrai ? Je pensais que peut-être m'arroser le visage avec de l'eau fraiche atténuerait les effets de l'alcool.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Phil nous dirigeait expertement à travers la pièce, sans jamais rompre notre danse. Nous dansions devant les statues, et autour de l'escalier. Je tentais de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Phil dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sam ou Dean mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentre assez longtemps pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Phil, qui tenait toujours ma main, m'emmenait dans un couloir où s'alignaient des portes. Des couples s'enlaçaient contre certaines et plusieurs femmes tiraient des hommes à l'air excité à l'intérieur. Je regardais à l'intérieur de l'une des pièces devant lesquelles nous passions. Je vis le bord d'un grand lit juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Ma respiration sauta lorsque je réalisais l'utilité de ces pièces.

Mes pas étaient hésitants mais la main de Phil au bas de mon dos me forçait à avancer. « Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir. » expliqua-t-il, remarquant mon appréhension. J'espérais vraiment que Dean m'avait vu entrer j'avais l'impression que nous étions partis derrière l'escalier très discrètement. « Je vous attends ici » promis Phil quand nous arrivions une grand porte double.

Je marmonnais des remerciements et entrais, fermant la porte derrière moi. Les toilettes étaient juste comme je les avais imaginées. Des grandes arches en marbre, de grands miroirs, et une baignoire immense, brillante, en plein milieu.

La raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait prendre une douche au milieu d'une fête me dépassait. Peut-être que c'était la salle de bain privée de Phil il y avait une autre double porte de l'autre côté, qui je pense menais à sa chambre. Après tout, j'étais _spéciale_ et _belle_ ; peut-être que c'était l'un des avantages d'être choisie par le propriétaire du club : avoir droit à une belle salle de bain.

Je me penchais au dessus du lavabo et jouais avec les robinets jusqu'à obtenir de l'eau fraiche. J'en récupérais au creux de mes mains et m'en arrosais la nuque.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_ Je savais que j'étais un poids plume mais un demi verre de vin ne devrait pas me faire voir double. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une pensée horrifiante me tordit l'estomac. Et si ce n'était pas juste le vin ? Et si Phil m'avait choisie pour le sacrifice ? _Ca_ ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Dans mon état perdu, je commençais à ramener mes cheveux pour les attacher pour signaler que j'avais besoin d'aide avant de réaliser que j'étais dans la salle de bain et que Dean ne me verrait pas. _Merde, merde, merde._

Je me tournais, dans l'intention de sortir de la salle de bain et de me mettre à appeler à l'aide mais je ne fis que deux pas avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent.

Je tombais au sol lamentablement, l'impact résonnant lorsque mes genoux touchèrent le sol en marbre. La chose suivant que je sentis était une surface lisse et froide contre ma joue.

Je forçais mes yeux à s'ouvrir pour regarder la double porte que je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre à temps. L'un des battant s'ouvrit, mais je ne tins pas assez longtemps pour découvrir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

« Bordel, Sammy » soufflais-je. « Je ne la trouve pas. Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ? »

Nous observions d'en haut des escaliers l'homme au smoking blanc danser avec Rayne. Voir ses mains sur elle me donnait envie de frapper quelque chose… De préférence lui.

« D'accord, elle a bu le vin et ensuite ils sont allés danser ici » retraça Sam, montrant les endroits où Rayne était allée. « Ensuite ils ont contourné l'escalier. »

« J'avais promis que je ne la perdrais pas de vue » dis-je en colère, déjà en train de me battre mentalement. « Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Hey » dit Sam en se tournant vers moi. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils ont quasiment disparus sous nos yeux » continua-t-il pour essayer de me calmer.

J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration pour me contrôler mais elle se coinça dans ma gorge. J'avais rompu ma promesse. « D'accord, on est presque sûr que le connard qui était avec elle est celui qui a enlevé les filles. » dis-je. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Je vais aller trouver la cuisine et prendre la porte de derrière pour récupérer nos armes. Tu vas trouver Rayne et tu fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas… tu sais, sacrifiée. »

« Je le sais ! » le grondais-je.

« Appelle-moi quand tu les trouve. »

Sans un mot de plus, nous partions chacun de notre côté. Je décidais de retracer leur pas, me haïssant tout du long pour avoir laisser Rayne partir seule.

 _Elle ne serait pas seule si tu ne l'avais pas perdue_ , disait incessamment la voix dans ma tête.

Je me dirigeais vers la table avec le vin que _Mr. Gatsby_ avait forcé Rayne à boire. Je savais qu'elle ne consommerait pas d'alcool volontairement sur une chasse alors qu'elle tenait à peine le Tylenol.

Je plongeais mon petit doigt dans le liquide et le goutais. L'arrière goût salé et amer caché derrière le fruité du vin me fit maudire. Il l'avait droguée.

Cela rendait les choses pires. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était probablement inconsciente à cet instant et qu'il pouvait l'avoir emmenée et lui faire n'importe quoi. Je passais derrière l'escalier et remarquais un grand couloir. Les hommes suivaient les escorts dans des chambres comme des chiots surexcités. Je pouvais pratiquement voir leur queue secouer derrière eux.

Je voyais rouge. Si je trouvais Rayne dans une de ces chambres – que Dieu m'en soit témoin.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Je repris brutalement mes esprits. J'étais couchée sur une table en pierre, mes mains attachées au dessus de ma tête et mes pieds en chaines.

La pièce ressemblait à une de ces chambres de torture médiévales. Les murs étaient en grès et il s'y trouvait des chandeliers gothiques à chaque coin. Au dessus de moi, il y avait un grand anneau en fer où se trouvaient beaucoup d'autres bougies et je sifflais lorsqu'une goutte de cire brûlante tomba sur mon bras.

Les flammes dansantes décoraient la pièce avec d'énormes ombres, ce qui explique que je ne vis pas Phil dans un soin. Il s'avançait maintenant vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je me débattis contre les chaines bien que je sache que ce fut inutile.

« La décoration est un peu dépassée, vous ne trouvez pas ? » crachais-je.

Phil me rit au nez. « Peu importe tant que cela me permet de faire mon travail, ma chère. »

« Et quel est ce travail ? »

« Eh bien, le rituel de purification, bien sûr » répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'ordinaire et que l'on fait tout les jours. « Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je plissais les yeux, ne sachant pas à quel point il avait compris. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » dis-je.

Il roula des yeux. « Oh je vous en prie. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une escort. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demandais-je.

« Parce que vous me l'avez dit » répondit-il.

« Je ne vous ai rien dit » grondais- je.

Il se pencha avec un sourire et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. « Mais votre corps l'a fait », corrigea-t-il. Il plaça une paume sur ma poitrine et je frissonnais de la fraicheur de sa peau. Je savais que je détestais la coupe de cette robe pour une raison elle me laissait complètement exposée. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. « Oui, vous êtes vierge, donc vous ne pouvez pas être une escort » pointa-t-il.

« Peut-être que c'est mon premier jour » marmonnais-je, essayant de me dégager de son toucher. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça d'abord ? Plus personne ne croit aux dieux grecs aujourd'hui » dis-je, devinant que de toute manière je pouvais laisser tomber mon jeu d'actrice.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et rencontrèrent les miens, pas surpris le moins du monde que je puisse savoir qui il est. « C'est précisément pour cela que je le fais. » lança-t-il. Se tenant droit, il alla vers une autre table qui se trouvait près de l'immense porte en bois. Son dos se trouvait vers moi mais je le voyais aiguiser quelque chose. « Les gens sacrifiaient pour moi. Ils débarrassaient leur villes des vices et des horreurs du monde : les prostituées, les lépreux, les infidèles, et en retour, je les remerciais avec de généreuses récoltes. »

« Mettez-vous à la page » reniflais-je. « Plus personne ne tuera en guise de taxe pour vous. »

Il se retourna, une dague aiguisée dans les mains. « Exactement ! » répondit-il. « Ils sont passés de l'adoration et du sacrifice humain aux déguisements débiles – pensant que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un conte ! »

« Aww » me moquais-je. « Quelqu'un est malheureux ? »

« Ne soyez pas impolie, ma chère » me prévint-il. « Je peux rendre ça beaucoup plus déplaisant que ça ne doit l'être. » Il s'approcha de moi, jouant avec la dague sous mes yeux.

« Alors pourquoi me tuer ? » demandais-je. « Je ne suis pas une escort. Et comme vous l'avez dit, je suis vierge. Est-ce que ça ne me rend pas sacrée ou quelque chose ? » Je savais qu'il fallait que je gagne du temps.

Il plaça ses mains sur ma poitrine à nouveau, secouant la tête pour se concentrer. « Oui, vous êtes innocente dans ce sens du terme, mais oh, Cherry » dit-il avec envie. « Il y a quelque chose de noir en vous. Quelque chose de maléfique. »

« Quoi ? » croassais-je, essayant de cacher la peur dans ma voix. Une part de moi voulait croire qu'il mentait, qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais l'autre part de moi n'oubliait pas qu'il était un ancien dieu grec et qu'il devait être assez puissant pour sentir quelque chose.

Il referma les yeux, sa paume toujours pressée contre mon cœur. « Il y a une lumière, ce qui est sûrement ton innocence, mais il y a aussi cette noirceur incandescente juste en dessous. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareil mal jusqu'ici. » continua-t-il. « C'est pourquoi tu seras mon dernier sacrifice. Ce mal me gardera rassasié pour les cinq prochaines années, peut-être plus. Et c'est toujours une bonne chose lorsque l'on veut éviter de se faire repérer. » Il me sourit. « Je ne veux pas trop attirer l'attention. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez toute cette affaire ? » demandais-je trop effrayée pour penser à ce qu'il disait à propos de la noirceur en moi. « Un endroit classe : personne ne suspecterait un plan pareil. Attrape une ou deux escorts qui ne manqueront à personne de temps en temps ? »

« C'est le crime parfait » rit-il, l'air plutôt fier de lui-même. « Et la meilleure partie » continua-t-il, « Maintenant que je m'occupe des sacrifices moi-même, je n'ai pas à récompenser ces idiots de mortels. Ca marche plutôt bien. Ma mère serait fière, j'imagine. »

Je me débattais contre mes liens lorsqu'il commença à approcher la dague de moi. « Ne te défend pas, petite souris. » dit-il. « Vois-le comme un grand privilège. »

Je sentis la pointe de la dague s'enfoncer dans ma peau, juste au dessus de mon cœur. Ma respiration était maintenant hors de contrôle et les larmes coulaient en silence sur mon visage avant de disparaitre dans mes cheveux. J'aurais probablement crié, ou pleuré, ou supplié si je pensais que cela aurait fait une différence.

Mais j'étais là, sur ma toute première affaire, sur le point d'être sacrifiée par un dieu grec. Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion d'entendre une des blagues embarrassantes de ma mère je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de me chamailler avec Dean ou voir s'il finira par savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Dans mes derniers instants, je trouvais amusant que Dean soit soudainement apparu sur ma liste des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. Et c'était déjà une liste assez courte.

J'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées mais il s'agissait seulement quelques millisecondes parce qu'avant que Phil ne fasse couler le sang, la porte en bois s'ouvrit d'un coup, claquant contre la table, faisant un bruit assourdissant.

Je vis mes deux chasseurs dans l'encadrement de la porte, les armes levées, les visages sérieux. Je souris faiblement, soulagée, laissant retomber ma tête contre la table.

Phil se retourna pour leur faire face, et je respirais en voyant la dague le suivre. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous venez de faire une grosse erreur, Phil. Grosse. Enorme ! » dis-je en citant Julia Roberts.

Dean rit à ma référence mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. « On est là pour botter ton sale cul grec » dit-il.

Je levais à nouveau la tête. « Philomenus, voici Dean et Sam » les présentais-je. « Dean et Sam, voici mon ammi Philomenus. »

Je vis Phil sourire du coin de l'œil. « Donc juste pour corriger vous êtes là pour essayer de tuer mon cul de _dieu_ grec. »

« Je me fous de savoir à quel point ton cul est divin » aboya Dean. « Je te tuerais de toute façon. »

« Oh, mais mon garçon » dit Phil calmement. « Tu oublie que je suis immortel. Alors ton plan est un peu défectueux. »

« Dean » appela Sam. « Prend sa dague, ça devrait le tuer. »

Phil recula légèrement, ce qui le dénonça. Dean sourit narquoisement. « Compris » répondit-il.

Dean visa Phil de son revolver et tira droit dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne le fit qu'à peine réagir, mais c'était suffisant pour le distraire pendant que Sam l'attaquait et le mettait au tapis. Je ne les voyais plus, mais j'entendais le bruit métallique de ce que j'imaginais être la dague qui tombait au sol.

Des grognements et le son d'un combat au corps à corps remonta de dessous la table. Je me tordis le cou pour essayer de voir mais je n'aperçu que leurs pieds. « Dean » criais-je en remarquant le reflet de l'arme. « La dague ! »

Dean se jeta dessus au moment où Phil prit le dessus sur Sam et le releva, le cognant contre le mur de pierre. Ils étaient tournés vers moi et je vis Phil enrouler ses mains sur la gorge de Sam, le soulevant du sol au passage. Le visage de Sam devint rouge alors qu'il essayait désespérément de desserrer les mains de Phil.

Sans hésitation, Dean enfonça la dague dans le dos de Phil. Une lumière éclatante s'échappa de la blessure et Phil relâcha Sam, se tordant le dos. Sam s'écroula au sol, à la recherche d'air, alors que Phil était plus ou moins littéralement en train de se transformer en une poussière grise qui retombait au sol.

« Opa ! » chanta Dean avant d'aller aider Sam à se relever.

« Bordel de dieu » chuchotais-je en fixant la pile de poussière de dieu grec par terre.

Dean et Sam se précipitèrent vers moi et commencèrent à détacher mes liens. Je descendis mes mains et soupirais lorsque la circulation commença à y revenir. Dean passa un bras dans mon dos et m'aida à m'asseoir. Je passais mes jambes sur le côté pour les faire pendre dans le vide et appuyais ma tête sur l'épaule de Dean lorsqu'un vertige me prit. J'imagine que la drogue n'était pas encore sortie de mon système.

« Whoa, du calme » dit Dean en écartant les cheveux de mon visage, m'étudiant avec attention. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? »

« Je vais bien » lui assurais-je. « Juste un peu sonnée. » Ni lui ni Sam ne parut convaincu. « Est-ce que vous avez appris à faire vos entrées dans un film d'horreur ou un truc comme ça ? Une seconde de plus et j'aurais été un toast sacrifié. »

« On t'a un peu perdue quand Phil t'a emmenée derrière l'escalier. » expliqua Sam, montrant la pile qui était Phil quelques instants plus tôt.

Dean me regarda d'un air coupable. « Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il.

Je leur souris. « Ne vous en faites pas » dis-je. « Juste, la prochaine fois, essayez d'être moins dramatiques. »

Ils rirent tout les deux. « Compris » répondit Sam.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver au club maintenant ? » demandais-je.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ca peut fermer, ou quelqu'un d'autre va prendre la relève. »

« Genre un dieu romain ? » ironisais-je.

Dean rit. « Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un d'un peu plus mortel. »

Je soupirais en frottant mes poignets engourdis. « Je suis désolée d'avoir foiré le plan, les gars. » dis-je. « Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois. »

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent et Dean parut être en désaccord avec moi. « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sam. « T'as rien foiré du tout. Le type est mort, pas vrai ? » releva-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. « Ouais, mais, je veux dire, je me suis incrustée dans le duo que vous aviez et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je serais un poids mort. »

« Hey, tu es tout sauf un poids mort » dit Dean fermement. « C'est seulement ta deuxième affaire et t'arrives encore à faire des références à Pretty Woman en étant attachée et sur le point d'être sacrifiée par un dieu grec. Je dis que tu t'en es pas mal sortie. »

« Ouais, Ray » dit Sam. « Dean a pleuré comme une fille après sa première affaire. » Je ris.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda Dean, en colère.

« Papa me l'a dit » répliqua Sam.

« Papa ne sait pas de quoi il parle » marmonna-t-il. »

« D'accord, d'accord » dis-je, essayant d'arrêter leur dispute. « Est-ce qu'on peut juste se tirer d'ici ? Je meurs d'envie d'enlever cette robe et ces talons. »

« Je peux t'aider pour ça » dit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Je soupirais de joie, heureuse de pouvoir continuer à me chamailler avec Dean après tout.

* * *

 **Bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs et un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route ! Vos reviews, follows, et favoris me touchent beaucoup !**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour des chasses ou des scènes ou s'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que j'inclue dans un chapitre, alors s'il vous plait faites-le moi savoir par review et je ferais mon possible pour le faire !**

 **La majorité du travail est de planifier l'histoire, pas vraiment de l'écrire, donc une aide, ou des suggestions, rendront tout ça beaucoup plus rapide )**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut salut ! Prête pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai adoré le traduire j'adore certains passage ^^ surtout un mais vous allez vite voir lequel ^^  
_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice._

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et le trou de la forme de Jensen Ackles dans mon cœur.**

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affaire avec le dieu grec et nous étions à des kilomètres de là, restant dans différents hôtels, chassant différents monstres. Je prenais doucement goût à la vie sur la route et c'était légèrement alarmant de voir comme cela me plaisait.

Enfin, oui, ma ville et ma mère me manquaient, mais rien ne me paraissait autant correct que la chasse. J'avais l'impression d'être faite pour les motels pourris, la malbouffe, et les bleus et blessures continuels. Je faisais quelque chose de bien. J'aidais les gens. Je suivais les pas de mon père, et ça me donnait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui qu'avec ses vieux t-shirts Metallica.

Je ne pouvais pas nier, cependant, que la dernière chasse m'avait affectée plus que je ne l'admettais devant Dean et Sam. Ce que Phil avait dit à propos de sentir une noirceur en moi m'avait un peu fait flipper. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de mettre le feu à des immeubles ni n'entendais de voix me disant de tuer des gens mais l'information me gardait sur mes gardes pour l'éventualité où cela arriverait. Je savais que j'aurais au moins dû en parler à Dean, mais pour la micro-chance où Phil aurait dit la vérité, qu'il y a _vait_ quelque chose de maléfique en moi, je gardais ma bouche fermée. C'était l'un de mes pires défauts j'avais tendance à ignorer les choses déplaisantes en espérant qu'elles disparaissent toutes seules.

Dean et Sam étaient partis il y a trente pour interroger les survivants d'une espèce de fantôme en colère. On aurait dit que j'allais enfin faire l'expérience du « simple » saler et brûler. Je restais à la chambre parce que je ne sentais pas vraiment bien ce matin et l'idée de mettre un costume hideux pour me faire passer pour le FBI était au-delà de mes forces ou de mes volontés pour la journée.

J'allais à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche froide m'aiderait à me sentir mieux et ressortis deux minutes plus tard, frustrée et légèrement paniquée. Je réalisais vite pourquoi je me sentais mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas reconnu immédiatement le mélange de mauvaise humeur et de maux de ventre. Entre découvrir le monde des monstres et abandonner ma vie pour me joindre au spectacle, j'avais complètement ma chère vieille amie, tante Flo.

Je la détestais. Elle parlait toujours au pire moment : « Félicitation ! Tu n'es pas enceinte ! Maintenant voilà un petit cadeau pour te le rappeler la semaine prochaine. » Et elle procédait ensuite à une torture de l'utérus. Oh, les joies du corps humain.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus à cet instant, cependant, était que je n'étais vraiment pas préparée et la situation était plutôt gênante. Je grommelais, réfléchissant à mes options. Je n'avais pas de voiture et je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu de magasin pas très loin quand nous étions arrivés la nuit dernière. Attendre que les garçons reviennent et leur demander discrètement de me déposer à une pharmacie n'était toujours pas une bonne alternative.

Avec un long et sur-joué (mais justifiable) soupir, je pris mon téléphone sur la table à côté du lit. Je fis le numéro de Sam, devinant qu'il serait plus sympa et moi gêné à propos de tout ça. Il vivait avec sa petite amie, je suis sûre que le sujet avait dû apparaitre au moins une fois ou deux pendant ce temps. Le téléphone sonna. Et sonna. Et tomba sur la messagerie. Je le rappelais. Toujours rien.

 _Merde._

Je savais que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais faire tôt ou tard. Plutôt tôt. Je fis les cent pas dans la chambre en appelant Dean. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Rayne ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre bout, comme s'il était toujours préparé au pire.

« Dean… Salut » dis-je, hésitante.

J'entendis un genre de grognement s'échapper du téléphone. « _Cherry Pie_ , tu m'appelles vraiment juste pour dire salut ? »

« Je…uh…non » bégayais-je. « Tu sais où est Sam ? » demandais-je. « Je l'ai appelé mais il n'a pas répondu. »

« Je l'ai lâché à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches il a sûrement mit le silencieux. » expliqua-t-il. « Attends, pourquoi t'as appelé Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Sa voix changea en un instant de énervée à inquiet c'était l'un des modes 'par défaut' de Dean.

« Non – enfin, oui. Un peu. »

Je pouvais presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. « Ray, t'as un problème avec les mots aujourd'hui ? D'habitude t'es une vraie pipelette. »

« J'ai un petit… uh, problème. » _Ugh, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit aussi bizarre ?_ C'était un processus humain naturel. J'étais sûre que même Dean le savait, grâce à ses nombreuses expériences avec le corps féminin. Je n'avais juste jamais eu à demander à un homme de m'aider avec ça. J'avais toujours vécu avec ma mère, je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami, et j'étais presque sûre que mon père avait vécu son dernier jour pensant que je n'avais jamais eu mes règles.

« Quel problème ? » demanda la voix exaspérée de Dean, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Un problème… de fille. » Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

J'entendis un grand rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Ohhhh » dit-il, l'air amusé. « J'ai compris. Code Rouge. »

Je soufflais. « Oui, Dean. Code Rouge si c'est plus simple pour toi. Maintenant soit pas un con avec ça. »

Il riait toujours. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y _fasse_? Tu n'appelles pas juste pour partager la grande nouvelle, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses un saut dans une pharmacie pour moi » dis-je, ignorant son commentaire.

Il y eut un silence. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il difficilement. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, utiliser du papier toilette ou quelque chose ? »

Je soupirais et roulais des yeux. « Non, Dean » dis-je. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Et tu ne peux pas attendre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je dirais juste à mon utérus de faire une pause. » répliquais-je, plutôt sarcastique.

« Ugh » grogna Dean. « J'ai pas besoin de connaitre tout les détails gore – ou devrais-je dire sanglant… » Il s'arrêta pour rire à sa propre blague.

« Ecoute » dis-je rapidement. « Tu peux faire toutes les blagues sur les règles que tu veux, _après_ que tu m'aies apporté ce que j'ai besoin. »

Il soupira fortement. « D'accord. Je t'appelle quand je serais sur le champ de bataille. »

Je souris. « Parfait. »

Il raccrocha et j'attendais impatiemment à côté du téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne cinq minutes plus tard.

« Dean » dis-je en décrochant.

« Les gens me regardent et je déteste ça et je te déteste pour me faire faire ça alors fais vite. » dit-il immédiatement.

Je ris. « J'ai besoin d'une boite de tampons, taille normale, avec l'applicateur plastique. Tu pense que tu peux le faire. »

« Oui, je peux le faire. » dit-il sur la défensive. Et sa voix résonnait ensuite la confusion. « D'accord, attends, quoi ? »

Je souris, sans pouvoir nier à quel point il était adorable à cet instant. « Très bien, on se concentre soldat. » ordonnais-je, essayant de masquer mon amusement. « Tu vois le rayon des tampons ? »

« Uhh, c'est les long machins… c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Dean. Les longs machins. Maintenant » continuais-je. « Trouve ceux où il y a écrit normal sur la boite. »

Il y eut quelques instants de soupirs et de gros mots. « Trouvé. »

« Jusque là tout va bien » acclamais-je. « Maintenant, vérifie s'il y a un signe en bas à droite ou en haut à droit qui dit « applicateur plastique ». »

« Uh, plastique, oui » dit-il. « Attends, de quoi d'autre ça pourrait être fait ? »

« Torture en carton. »

« Quoi ? »

Je ris. « Juste fais moi confiance. D'accord, tu peux sortir maintenant. N'oublie pas de payer. »

« Tu me le revaudra » grogna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

 _D'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal_ , pensais-je. Dean était celui qui avait été le plus embarrassé. Je ris en y repensant encore puis m'arrêtais rapidement en réalisant qu'il ne me lâcherait plus jamais avec ça.

Dean revint dix minutes plus tard et me lança le sac plastique après en avoir sorti un gros sachet de Skittles. Il me regarda, amusé, en me voyant l'attraper.

« Donc » commença-t-il. « La semaine des requins, eh ? »

Je lui lançais un regard ennuyé. « Tu y a réfléchis tout le long du trajet, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit fièrement. « J'ai aussi pensé au Bal de Carrie, Partie sur la Mer Rouge, Bloody Mary, la Grande Inondation. »

Je le coupais d'un « chut ». « Tu t'es amusé. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Mais je n'avais pas fini ! »

« Eh, bien moi si ! » rétorquais-je en allant dans la salle de bain.

« Je croyais que ça venait de commencer ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire débile.

Je claquais lui claquais la porte au nez sans répondre.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

« Très bien » dis-je à Sam et Rayne en garant l'Impala devant la vieille maison abandonnée. Je sortis les clés du contact et me tournais sur mon fauteuil pour leur faire face. « C'est une simple affaire de maison hantée » rappelais-je surtout pour Rayne. « Pas plus effrayant qu'un épisode de Chair de Poule. »

« J'ai compris » dit Rayne.

« On sera avec toi tout le temps » intervint Sam.

Les yeux se Rayne se plissèrent, montrant son irritation. « J'ai compris. »

« Tu as ton sel » lui dis-je. « Alors n'hésite pas à l'utiliser si Big Bertha te saute dessus. »

« J'ai. Compris. » annonça-t-ele.

« Ce n'est pas Big Bertha, Dean. Son nom était Vella Chasser (NA : le nom original est Willa Chase mais pour le futur jeu de mots j'ai été obligée de le changer légèrement) » me corrigea Sam.

Je souris. « Oui, et je _Vella Chasser_ de partout » dis-je, plutôt fier de mon jeu de mots. « Mais elle tue vraiment des gens en les étouffant avec son poids… Big Bertha lui va mieux. Je parie qu'elle est en colère parce que quelqu'un a volé son gâteau pas parce qu'elle est devenue folle et a tué son mari, ses gosses, _et_ elle-même. »

« C'est insensible, Dean » m'envoya Rayne depuis la banquette arrière.

Je reniflais. « Ouais, Dieu me pardonne d'avoir offensé cette grosse fantôme. »

« C'est aussi insensible. » pointa-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules. « Peu importe, si tu n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur, tu trouverais ça drôle. »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, Dean ! » cria-t-elle. « J'ai juste un cœur contrairement à _certains_. »

« Ouais, peu importe » répondis-je.

« _Donc_ » dit Sam fortement après un moment de silence, de façon à faire remarquer notre comportement débile envers l'un l'autre. « Rayne, tu reste derrière nous, d'accord ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, j'ai compris, Sam ! » cria-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle.

« La vache » dit Sam, en me regardant. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Je ris. « Elle a ses règles. » La bouche de Sam forma un petit « oh » et il eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Mec, ce n'est même pas le pire. Elle m'a fait lui acheté des tampons ! J'avais l'impression d'être un petit copain soumis quand j'étais dans ce rayon » murmurais-je.

Sam rit. « Peut-être que tu _es_ un petit copain soumis. »

Je commençais à objecter quand Rayne toqua à la fenêtre de Sam. « Vous venez ou quoi ? » entendîmes-nous à travers le verre.

Je ris avec Sam. « On ferait mieux de ne pas la laisser attendre dans son état délicat. »

« J'ai entendu ! » cria Rayne en me fusillant du regard.

Nous sortîmes et Sam alla vers le coffre pour préparer notre arsenal pendant que je prenais Rayne à part. Je ne me sentirais pas bien avec elle tant que je n'aurais pas me les choses au clair. Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Rayne » commençais-je, gardant la voix basse. « Je sais que sur la dernière chasse je t'avais promis de garder les yeux sur toi à chaque seconde, et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir cette promesse. » Je levais la main avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. « Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. J'ai foiré » dis-je simplement. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance parce que je…. Je couvre tes arrières. »

Elle me sourit. « Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi, Dean. » Mes lèvres formèrent un petit sourire à ces mots. Et elle gloussa. « Entendre les gens dire qu'ils te font confiance, c'est comme une drogue pour toi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules. « J'aime que les gens sachent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi. »

Rayne me tapa sur l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas t'es comme, la plus grande personne de confiance que je connaisse. » dit-elle. « Et j'avais les deux même témoins de Jéohovah qui venaient chez moi tout les lundis pendant un an pour essayer de me convertir, c'est pour dire » ajouta-t-elle.

J'ébouriffais ses cheveux affectueusement. « Allez, Bertha nous attends. » dis-je en allant vers la maison hantée la plus cliché au monde. Le bois pourrissait, les fenêtres sortaient de leurs gons – c'était même complété par une pleine lune et quelques chauve-souris. Je ris intérieurement. Si ma vie et celle de Sam étaient un jeu vidéo, ça aurait été le premier niveau.

Je gardais un œil sur Rayne pour être sûr qu'elle restait derrière Sam et moi pendant qu'on montait les marches grinçantes vers le porche. Après avoir défoncé la porte de derrière, on entrait lentement. J'avais une lampe torche dans une main et mon fusil chargé avec du sel dans l'autre. « D'accord » chuchotais-je. « Sam, tu prends le rez-de-chaussée, Rayne et moi on fait l'étage. »

D'un hochement de tête, Sam avança vers la cuisine pendant que Rayne et moi commencions notre ascension sur les marches poussiéreuses. Je la gardais derrière moi au cas où si une marche était peu fiable, je le découvrirais en premier.

J'étais plutôt contrent que Rayne n'ait rien dit. Sam et moi avions déjà été sur des chasses avec des civils où ils chuchotaient bruyamment leur moindre pensée ou inquiétude.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? T'as entendu quelque chose ? Je crois que je l'ai vu !_

C'était ennuyeux, distractif, et contre-productif et j'était fier de Rayne pour garder son sang froid, même si un seul regard sur son visage pouvait me dire qu'elle était plus effrayée que ce qu'elle voulait admettre.

Une fois arrivés en haut, je fis signe à Rayne de me suivre dans la grande chambre. Apparemment c'était où Vella avait tué son mari donc je pensais qu'il valait mieux commencer ici. La plupart des affaires de la maison amassaient la poussière et la chambre paraissent intacte. Le grand lit avec le matelas sale était au centre de la pièce il y avait un miroir sur pied dégoûtant, une vieille commode, et un portrait en noir et blanc d'une très grosse Vella, son mari moustachu format fil de fer à côté d'elle, et ses deux jeunes fils. Un souvenir de presque une centaine d'années pour lui rappeler que cette famille s'était réunie pour avoir l'air normale et heureuse une fois. _Comme c'est précieux_ , pensais-je ironiquement.

C'est pourquoi je détestais les photos. Elles n'étaient pas naturelles on prenait la pose. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne prenaient pas de photos d'émotions réelles ou d'activités ? Comme être assis sur un canapé, ou regarder la télé en sous-vêtements avec une bière dans la main. Personne n'était jamais resté là en souriant sans raison dans la vraie vie. Personne n'était heureux _au point_ de juste rester là, à sourire comme des idiots.

J'allais jusqu'au placard et ouvrit la porte en grand arme levée et chargée. Rien. En me retournant mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Rayne, baisse-toi ! » criais-je alors que Big Bertha apparaissait derrière elle. Elle faisait facilement 90 kg de plus qu'elle et faisait aussi trois têtes de plus. Sans réfléchir, Rayne tomba au sol pendant que j'étouffais le cul fantomatique de Bertha avec du gros sel. Elle disparu dans un grésillement. « Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je à Rayne en m'approchant pour l'aider.

Elle hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Vella réapparu devant nous. Elle envoya Rayne à travers la pièce, là où elle se trouvait, l'écrasant contre la commode. Je maudis ce fantôme et lui envoyait un peu plus de sel dans la gueule et la vis disparaitre.

Je me précipitais vers Rayne qui était toujours sonnée. Elle attrapa la main que je lui offrais et se leva. « Allons tuer son cul de femme en surpoids » lança-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Oh, Rayne » ris-je. « Même après avoir été attaquée par un fantôme, tu ne peux toujours pas sortir un seul gros mot ? »

Elle grogna et me tourna le dos. « Je peux jurer » rétorqua-t-elle simplement. « Je préfère juste ne pas le faire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je, amusé.

« Parce que je pense qu'il y a des manières plus éloquentes de s'exprimer » répondit-elle normalement.

« _Eloquente_ » me moquais-je. « Quel beau langage tu transportes dans cette petite tête, _Cherry Pie._ » Elle me tira la langue de manière infantile et je lui donnais une petite tape sur le nez. « Je te ferais jurer un de ces jours » lui promis-je.

« Et je t'offrirais un dictionnaire un de ces jours » répondit-elle en me souriant. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Je secouais la tête de rire et la suivi. Nous rejoignîmes Sam en bas. « On l'a vue » lui dis-je.

« Tout ce boucan là-haut c'était Big Bertha ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu vois ? » dis-je à Rayne. « Le nom est resté. »

Elle m'envoya un regard ironique. « Trouvons juste ses os et brûlons-les. »

« Pas possible » dis-je. « Elle a été incinérée. »

« Très bien, alors trouvons ce qui la retient ici et brûlons _ça_. »

« D'accord » dit Sam. « J'ai vérifié ici mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'important. »

« Okay, alors, elle a tué sa famille donc ça ne peut pas être quelque chose à eux. » déclara Rayne.

« Oui, alors qu'est-ce qui était important pour _elle_? » demandais-je. « A part le gâteau. »

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une brosse ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait avoir son ADN là-haut ? » demanda Sam.

« Je doute qu'après tant d'années quelque chose ait survécu » dit Rayne.

« Pas faux » accorda Sam.

« Il y avait un portrait de famille » dis-je. « Enfin ça a probablement coûté cher pour le faire faire. Ca peut avoir de l'importance pour elle. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Va pour le portrait. »

Nous retournions vers les escaliers mais nous nous arrêtâmes à mis chemin quand Big Bertha apparu en haut. « Attention, ventre sur patte » l'appelais-je. « On ne voudrait pas que tu tombes et que tu te fasses mal. »

Avec un grognement, elle disparu et réapparu pile devant nous. Je visais le fusil sur elle et appuyais sur la détente, râlant en réalisant que je n'avais plus de munitions. En le lançant sur le côté, je sortis mon supplément de sel mais Rayne était déjà un pas devant moi en train de lui en lancer sur la figure. « Gentille fille » l'applaudis-je et Rayne s'inclina vers moi.

« Je vais aller chercher le portrait » cria Sam en courant dans les escaliers. « Vous gardez Bertha occupée. »

« Ici, Bertha » chantais-je. « J'ai un gros morceau de gâteau pour toi. »

« Dean, ça ne marchera pas. » dit Rayne.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demandais-je en continuant d'appeler le fantôme.

« Parce que premièrement ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Et je ne pense pas que les fantômes comprennent tes blagues-pas-drôles. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Mes blagues sont hilarantes. »

Elle se tourna vers les escaliers. « Vella ? » appela-t-elle. « Vella, on est là. Regarde tout l'air qu'on respire. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? »

Je soupirais. « T'es la seule qui peut être polie avec un fantôme meurtrier. »

Elle haussa les épaules, me souriant en tournant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Swayze m'a rendue sympa. »

« Oh crois-moi, _sweetheart_. » dis-je. « Bertha n'essaie pas de reprendre contact avec Demi Moore. »

Avant que Rayne ne puisse dire sa prochaine remarque sarcastique, le fantôme en question apparu juste devant elle. Avant que je n'aie le temps de bouger, elle poussa Rayne sur les marches et s'assit sur elle. La baleine s'assit littéralement sur elle. J'entendis un grognement venir de Rayne alors qu'elle se battait pour respirait malgré le poids.

« Hey ! » criais-je à Bertha, essayant de la distraire. « Tu sais qu'il y a une bonne blague ici à propos d'un éléphant dans une pièce ! » Je lui lançais le sel qu'il me restait mais ça ne la fit disparaitre qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne soit de retour, étouffant Rayne.

Je jurais, tournant en rond pour essayer de trouver ce qui pourrait l'éloigner. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée abandonnée dans le salon et plus important la pile de tisonniers en fer juste à côté. Je courrais pour en attraper un et fis demi-tour vers Rayne. Je levais la barre au dessus de ma tête, prêt à frapper au moment où Bertha prit feu. Sam devait avoir brûlé le portrait.

Je m'agenouillais à côté d'une Rayne bleue, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse. « Hey, _Cherry Pie_ » murmurais-je. « Respire pour moi, d'accord ? » Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, sa main posée sur sa poitrine. « Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je quand elle n'eut plus l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Qu'elle tête de cul ! » lança-t-elle.

Je ris. « Tête de cul n'est pas un mot très _éloquent_ , Ray. »

« Je chercherais un meilleur mot quand j'aurais fini de suffoquer. » marmonna-t-elle, toujours en respirant difficilement.

Sam arriva en courant des escaliers, passant un bras autour de Rayne alors que je l'aidais à se lever. « Big Bertha ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet à propos de la fille dans ses bras.

Je hochais la tête sans la lâcher des yeux. « Big Bertha » confirmais-je.

Nous retournions à l'Impala où je plaçais Rayne sur la banquette arrière. Je passais derrière le volant et nous éloignais de la maison. « Donc » dis-je quand nous étions de retour sur la route. « On peut dire que Big Bertha n'étouffera plus d'adolescent à la recherche de frissons. »

« Bien » souffla Rayne, toujours pas entièrement remise. « Elle était complètement folle. »

« Tu réfléchis toujours ? » demandais-je me moquant de son mot de gamine.

« Je réfléchis toujours. » marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en détournant son regard de moi.

Je la regardais dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elle boudait, souriant comme un idiot sans même le réaliser.

* * *

 **La petite scène de l'achat des tampons était un hommage au film de Jensen Ackles** _ **Ten Inch Hero**_ **, donc petit cadeau pour ceux qui l'ont vu et qui ont compris ! Vous pouvez sûrement chercher la scène sur YouTube c'est plutôt drôle. Et aussi la fille dans cette scène c'est la femme de Jensen dans la vraie vie, donc AWWW.**

 **QUESTION : si je commençais à utiliser des affaires de la série mais en modifiant complètement les évènements, vous aimeriez ?**

 **C'est juste, qu'inventer de bonnes affaires peut être tellement épuisant ! J'ai encore quelques idées pour des chasses originales, mais prendre inspiration dans la série rendrait ça beaucoup plus facile. (Comme vous pouvez le voir dans ce chapitre, la chasse était en quelque sorte basée sur une de la série.) Faites moi savoir !**

 **Et comme toujours, merci de lire et de laisser des reviews !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut salut ! Prête pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer (et rire ? ;) )  
_

 _Je ne pourrais pas traduire avant un moment, je pars en vacances ^^ mais n'hésitez pas pendant ce temps à me laisser des reviews que je lirais à mon retour_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice._

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et le coup de soleil qui est en train d'apparaitre.**

* * *

Je me réveillais à côté de Dean dans le lit du motel à 6h15 comme d'habitude et Sam et moi partîmes pour notre jogging quotidien dix minutes plus tard. Nous étions rentrés dans une routine de course le matin quand nous n'étions pas sue la route et qu'aucun de nous deux n'était pas trop blessé. Je ne pouvais nier que je ressentais encore les effets du cul de Big Bertha (j'avais admis malgré moi que Dean avait eu une bonne idée), mais je décidais de m'exercer quand même car j'aimais le sentiment de pousser mon corps au-delà de ses limites. Je le voyais comme un moyen d'augmenter ma tolérance à la douleur car à cet instant je la trouvais plutôt pathétique. Aussi loin que je me souvenais, j'avais toujours été sensible par rapport à ce que mon corps pouvait ou non supporter. Mes parents avaient vite compris qu'il fallait me tenir éloignée du sucre ou de l'excès d'exercice. Je m'essoufflais extrêmement vite et m'écroulais encore plus vite. J'imagine qu'en grandissant, ça s'était transformé en une non-tolérance à l'alcool.

« Tu t'améliores » observa Sam.

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un petit restaurant pour le petit déjeuner après notre course de 5 kilomètre et nous étions maintenant assis sur une banquette pour finir notre repas.

« Avec ton super entrainement, le contraire est impossible » dis-je en le taquinant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, mais j'en ressortais plus forte et j'étais plutôt fière de moi – surtout dans mon état physique actuel, qui n'était pas génial. Je pris une gorgée de café.

Sam rit en coupant son omelette grecque, enlevant systématiquement les olives noires. « Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas aussi résistante que Dean quand ça touche ce genre de choses » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai réussi à le faire courir une seule fois pendant une semaine quand on était plus jeune et seulement parce que j'avais sorti le caprice, il a abandonné après cinq minutes. »

« Dean qui courrait, huh ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé faire quelque chose de bon pour son corps il est plutôt destructeur » pointais-je.

« Eh bien, c' _était_ seulement une semaine » rit-il.

Je pris un morceau de mes pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. J'admets que c'était un peu contreproductif après un jogging, mais je n'avais jamais été du genre à ignorer la gourmandise. Encore en train de mâcher, je hochais la tête à la serveuse avec un sourire quand elle nous demanda si nous voulions encore du café. Sam la remercia poliment et je l'étudiais pendant un long moment alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Toi et ton frère êtes comme le jour et la nuit, tu le sais ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Sam se releva. « Ouais, Dean me le rappelle dès qu'il en a la chance. »

« Duquel de vos parents vous tenez ? » demandais-je en ajoutant du lait dans mon café.

« Dean tient carrément de notre père… J'imagine que ça veut dire que j'ai eu le côté 'plus doux' de notre mère » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais vous êtes toujours vraiment proches » remarquais-je.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, entourant ses mains autour. « Ouais, enfin. » Il fit une pause, réfléchissant à sa réponse. « On s'est rapproché depuis que je suis parti à la fac » dit-il finalement. « Les choses étaient un peu difficiles entre nous pendant que je n'était pas là. »

« Dean n'a pas bien pris le fait que tu le laisses, c'est ça ? »

Sam soupira, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment. « Non, il l'a prit plutôt personnellement. Il est du genre loyaliste quand ça touche la famille. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, non ? » demandais-je.

Sam me regarda et sourit. « Oui, la plupart du temps. »

Je sentis une longue histoire derrière cette phrase. « Je trouve que c'est gentil. » dis-je doucement. « Je veux dire, que Dean soit si loyal. » clarifiais-je. Ce fait rendit l'argument qui m'empêchait de parler de ce que Phil m'avait dit à Dean plus faible.

Sam me regardant pendant un moment. « Comment tu vas depuis l'affaire du dieu grec ? » demanda-t-il.

Je rencontrais ses yeux prudemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Les yeux de Sam cherchaient. « Tu as juste l'air différente… J'ai remarqué que tu disparais dans tes pensées plus souvent. » Il m'offrit un petit sourire d'excuses.

Je me tendis en réalisant que je ne cachais pas mes inquiétudes aussi bien que je le pensais. « Tu es très observateur » déclarais-je, prenant une autre gorgée de café brûlant.

Il rit. « Eh bien, dans ce genre de métier c'est assez pratique. En plus, il faut que je rattrape le manque d'observation de Dean » blagua-t-il.

Je relâchais la hanse de la tasse en soupirant. « Quand j'étais attachée à la table, Philomenus était… » j'hésitais, pas vraiment sûre de ce que je voulais révéler. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait choisie _moi_ , spécifiquement, pour le sacrifice. »

Les sourcils de Sam s'abaissèrent en question. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit , »

Je fermais brièvement les yeux avant de lui répondre. « Il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je le regardais et ma gorge se serra. J'avais un combat intérieur pour savoir si je racontais tout à Sam ou non. Ca aurait été sympa de ne pas avoir à trouver la réponse seule, mais une part de moi avait peur de ce qu'il penserait. Il vit mon hésitation et plaça une main sur la mienne en la serrant légèrement.

« Il mentait sûrement. » répondis-je, renonçant à lui avouer.

« Ray » supplia-t-il. « J'ai entendu des choses plus folles, crois-moi. »

« Ouais » chuchotais-je, retirant ma main lentement. « Mais pas moi. »

Il me regarda avec sympathie. « Au moins parles-en à Dean » suggéra-t-il, reconnaissant qu'il pourrait au moins me convaincre de ça.

« Peut-être » répondis-je.

« Je suis sérieux, Rayne » dit-il. « Il tient à toi il voudrait t'aider à comprendre, peu importe ce que c'est. »

J'hochais la tête, regardant ailleurs. « J'ai juste peur que son avis sur moi ne change. »

Sam renifla. « Il est bien trop têtu pour ça. »

Je souriais involontairement. « Ouais » accordais-je. « On peut dire qu'il l'est. »

Il prit son portefeuille et posa un billet de vingt sur la table. « Allez on va prendre un café pour Dean et après on devrait rentrer. Il doit être réveillé maintenant. »

« D'accord » dis-je. « De toute façon je commence à avoir mal à la tête. »

Sam me regarda en glissant sur la banquette. « Ca t'arrive souvent, non ? » observa-t-il.

« Juste ces deux dernières semaines » admis-je en haussant les épaules. « Ca doit être le stress. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement pendant qu'il m'étudiait. « Ouais, probablement. » accorda-t-il sans avoir l'air vraiment convaincu.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au motel avec le café de Dean et il nous attendait, assit sur le lit, entièrement habillé et en train de lacer ses chaussures. Il nous regarda d'un air endormi.

« Enfin » marmonna-t-il. « Comment est-ce que vous pouvez volontairement courir pendant aussi longtemps ? J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'en vous imaginant en train de faire des tours. »

Sam s'arrêta a mi-chemin, tendant à Dean son café et en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre. « Tu as mal à la tête ? » demanda-t-il après un instant, finissant son chemin pour donner la tasse.

« C'est rien » répondit Dean en amenant la tasse à ses lèvres. « Ca va déjà mieux. »

Les sourcils de Sam s'affaissèrent comme ils le faisaient toujours quand il était confus ou qu'il contemplait quelque chose. « Huh » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Ouais, pendant que vous deux vous gaspilliez votre temps et votre énergie, _je_ faisais quelque chose de productif. » déclara Dean attrapant quelque chose derrière lui.

Je soupirais. « Ouais, tu contribuais à ton imminente crise de foie » dis-je, regardant les deux canettes de bière vides sur la table et qui n'étaient pas là quand Sam et moi étions partis. « Il n'est même pas encore 8h » ajoutais-je.

Dean haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde coupable en me tendant un journal avec un sourire. « Je nous ai trouvé une affaire » dit-il. Je lisais les lettres en capitales sur la première page.

 **« GANG DE MOTARDS, DESCENDUS »**

Je reniflais. « Pas mal le titre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est notre genre de choses ? » demanda Sam en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord sur lit et commença à défaire ses lacets.

Dean prit la dernière gorgée de son café et envoya la tasse vide dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la chambre, levant le poing en l'air quand elle atterrit à l'intérieur, avant de répondre. « Ils disent qu'un gang de motard d'environ douze mecs a été trouvé mort sur le bord de la route près d'un bar de motards, tard la nuit dernière. Pas de cause de la mort, pas de blessures visibles, le taux d'alcool dans le sang en dessous de la limite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? » demandais-je, commençant à enlever mes chaussures aussi.

« Je ne sais pas encore » admit Dean. « Mais je sais comment le découvrir » dit-il en me souriant.

« Comment ? » demandais-je, méfiante. Son sourire s'agrandit mais il ne dit rien. Je soupirais. « Je me déguise encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean leva les paumes devant lui, comme s'il s'éloignait de quelque chose qui n'était pas la. « Penses : Olivia Newton-John à la fin de Grease. »

Sam eut l'air de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. « Attends, t'as regardé Grease ? » demanda-t-il à Dean.

Dean lui envoya un regard bête. « Des pompoms girls, des voitures classiques, et du cuir… Comment ne pas aimer ? »

Sam secoua la tête, riant pour lui-même. Un petit sourire éclaira mon visage. « Eh bien, c'est quelque chose qui ne me dérangerais pas trop » décidais-je. « Mais il va falloir aller faire les boutiques encore une fois. »

Dean tapa des mains en affirmation. « Parfait. Allons te transformer en personnage de Grease. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste prendre une douche avant. »

« Attends, j'allais en prendre une » m'interrompit Sam en se levant.

« Je l'ai dit en premier » pointais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

« Eh bien… » Il fit une pause. « Je sens plus mauvais ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Je ris. « Ca c'est vrai » accordais-je. Il rougit d'embarras en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Mais je suis plus rapide ! » Je courrais dans la salle de bains et fermais la porte derrière moi.

J'entendis quelques insultes venant de Sam et le rire de Dean. « Belle argumentation, Mr Etudiant En Droit A Stanford. » dit Dean. J'entendis ensuite un coup et un cri étranglé. Je n'avais même pas besoin de deviner quel frère avait frappé l'autre.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard avant des fringues propres et Sam me passa devant pour aller dans la salle de bain, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Dean et moi avions décidé de le laisser parce qu'on trouvait qu'il mettait trop longtemps et partîmes à la recherche d'un magasin d'occasion.

Avec l'aide d'un Dean beaucoup trop enthousiaste, je trouvais un jean slim noir, des bottes noires style biker et une veste en cuir noir qui était beaucoup trop chère pour cette utilisation mais que je pourrais toujours réutiliser. Je décidais que je porterais un de mes t-shirts avec ça. Nous nous arrêtâmes aussi dans un centre commercial où j'allais dans un magasin pour jeunes adultes pour trouver un vernis à ongles noir, un rouge à lèvres rouge, et un bandana rouge. Je ne pouvais nier que je m'investissais un peu trop dans cette histoire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant te déguiser, _Cherry Pie_ » me dit Dean quand je remontais dans la voiture un sourire coquin sur son visage.

Je haussais les épaules, ignorant son flirt. « J'ai pu avoir ma période théâtre quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Une période théâtre ? » s'exclama Dean en riant. « Sans rire. »

Je lui lançais un regard. « Et si tu en reparles, je te casse une jambe. »

« Blague théâtrale ? » (NA : en anglais pour souhaiter bonne chance avant une représentation au théâtre on souhaite à la personne de se casser une jambe pour que ce soit le pire qui puisse arriver.)

Je ne pouvais supprimer un petit sourire. « Peut-être. Mais crois-moi, ce que je te ferais ne sera pas pour la bonne chance. »

Il rit. « Compris. »

XxXxXxXxXxX

Il était presque 10h du soir et je me préparais pour ma visite au bar de motards. Sam et Dean étaient sortis vingt minutes plus tôt pour faire le pleins de certaines affaires pour la chasse et je saisis l'opportunité, en me préparant, d'être une fille normale et chanter sur une playlist que Dean n'aurait probablement jamais approuvé.

J'attachais le bandana rouge, que j'avais acheté plus tôt, avec un nœud à la base du crâne et j'appliquais une grosse couche d'eyeliner et une seconde couche de rouge à lèvres quand la seconde chanson de ma liste démarra. Je souris et commençais à danser quand les premières notes familières s'échappèrent appréciant la façon dont la chanson complimentait parfaitement ma tenue actuelle.

 _I got chills_

 _They're multiplying_

 _And I'm losing control_

' _Cause the power you're supplying_

 _It's electrifying !_

Je chantais en même temps et balançais mes hanches et sautais dans tout les sens, perdue dans mon propre monde.

 _You better shape up_

' _Cause I need a man_

 _And my heart is set on you_

 _You better shape up_

 _You better understand_

 _To my heart I must be true_

 _Nothing left_

 _Nothing left for me to do_

J'ouvris les yeux et sur mon tour suivant je me figeais, en plein milieu du chemin. Dean se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Son expression était un mélange de surprise et de désespoir. Il me regardait, un soupçon de quelque chose que je ne savais pas identifier dans les yeux.

L'effet que la musique avait sur moi habituellement s'était reproduit aujourd'hui. Je retombais vite dans l'alter ego de Sandy et approchait doucement d'un Dean choqué – tentée de jouer avec lui.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit chapitre pour vous avant la chasse. La prochaine affaire sera vraiment plus drôle… Je sentais que c'était le moment pour voir Rayne être bourrée :D Le prochain chapitre commencera du point de vue de Dean, ce que je pense sera drôle )**

 **Je suis aussi contente que certains d'entre vous aient compris le clin d'œil à** _ **Ten Inch Hero**_ **dans le dernier chapitre… et que vous ayez apprécié d'avoir vu Dean comme ça lol**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont répondu à ma question !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut ! Je suis de retour ! Ces vacances m'ont vraiment fait du bien et j'ai passé la journée à traduire ce chapitre pour vous ^^ Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer (et rire ^^) et laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Voulez-vous que je continue de traduire ?  
_

 _Tous les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice._

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon regret actuel d'avoir mangé deux gâteaux à la cannelle d'un coup.**

* * *

Sam et moi venions de revenir de nos courses de munitions et je me portais volontaire pour aller chercher Rayne pour aller au bar pendant que Sam attendait dans la voiture.

J'entendais de la musique à travers la porte de notre chambre au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. J'essayais de voir à travers la fenêtre mais les rideaux étaient tirés et j'étais un peu déçu, espérant voir Rayne en train de faire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Ce que je vis en ouvrant la porte était encore mieux. Je me figeais, à mi-chemin en l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la chambre, pendant que Rayne chantait et se dandinait sur une chanson de _Grease_.

Elle portait les vêtements que nous lui avions trouvés plus tôt et ça lui allait vachement bien. Elle aurait rendu à Olivia Newton-John la monnaie de sa pièce. Rayne s'arrêta au milieu d'une pirouette en me voyant la regarder. L'hésitation traversa brièvement son visage mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et glissa vers moi, chantant sur la musique.

 _ **If you're filled**_

 _ **With affection**_

 _ **You're too shy to convey**_

 _ **Medtate in my direction**_

 _ **Feel your way**_

Elle dirigea les mots de la chanson vers moi avec une étincelle dans les yeux son regard joueur ne me laissant pas regarder ailleurs. Je déglutis bruyamment en regardant ses hanches de balancer sexuellement. Une part de moi savait qu'elle s'amuser juste avec moi, mais ses efforts me gardaient captivé néanmoins.

Travolta chanta sa partie du duo et Rayne chantait la partie féminine.

 _ **I better shape up**_

' _ **Cause you need a man**_

« I need a man » répéta Rayne, « who can keep me satisfied. » Elle plaça une main sur mon torse et s'approcha en souriant.

 _ **I better shape up**_

 _ **If I'm gonna prove**_

« You better prove » me lança-t-elle.

 _ **That my faith is justified**_

« Are you sure ? »

Je me retrouvais à chanter dans ma tête en même temps que la dernière phrase sans même savoir comment je la connaissais.

 _ **Yes , I'm sure down deep inside**_

Ma main fit instinctivement le chemin pour reposer sur sa taille et je la tirais vers moi, j'avais besoin de la savoir proche. L'esprit joueur de Rayne s'effondra quand elle me regarda, soudainement hésitante. Le dernier couplet de la chanson continuait de défiler, bien qu'oublié. Je regardais dans ses yeux noisette, essayant d'ordonner mes pensées.

Avant de pouvoir savoir quoi faire, Rayne brisa notre transe avec un pas en arrière décidé. Elle regarda timidement vers ses bottines. « On devrait y aller » murmura-t-elle.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, repoussant la déception et l'inconfort de ne pas l'avoir près de moi. « Tu as tout ? » demandais-je plus dur que je ne le voulais.

Elle hocha la tête et je la fis passer devant moi pour fermer la porte derrière nous.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

J'étais l'appât. Encore une fois, j'étais le petit asticot qui se dandinait a bout du crochet en face, dans ce cas, de deux motards. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment Dean et Sam gardaient un œil sur moi depuis l'autre bout du bar en posant des questions à tous ceux qui voulaient bien répondre, et j'avais un couteau sur moi. Je savais que je pouvais me défendre ce n'était pas le problème. J'étais inquiète de ne pas pouvoir jouer mon rôle correctement.

Après avoir vu la façon dont Dean avait réagit à mon petit numéro de tout à l'heure, mon sang-froid s'était dissipé. Je pouvais dire qu'il était intrigué mais je ne savais pas si j'étais à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir cet effet sur lui. Je n'arriver pas à décider ce que je voulais quand ça touchait Dean. Et c'était principalement parce que je n'avais jamais rien voulu des hommes jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand il m'avait rapprochée je m'étais renfermée : en partie parce que j'avais beaucoup aimé et en partie parce que ça m'avait presque faite hyper ventiler. Je repoussais ces pensées pour faire ressortir ma bikeuse intérieur. J'avais vu assez de films et de portraits stéréotypés pour penser faire quelque chose de pas trop mal. C'était avant d'être invitée à la table de Jeremy et Howard.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire il fallait que j'obtienne leurs informations à propos du gang de motards qui était la veille. A le voir, le bar était principalement rempli d'habitués qui se connaissaient bien. Jeremy et Howard bavardaient avec pratiquement tous ceux qui passaient à leur table alors je pensais que si quelqu'un savait quelque chose ce serait eux.

Apparemment, ils avaient « roulé ensemble » pendant plus de dix ans et connaissaient les bons et mauvais côtés de leur bar et les personnes qui le fréquentaient. C'était, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me voient.

« _Un joli nouveau visage parmi une foule d'hideux »_ me nomma Howard après que je me sois assise.

Ils étaient tout les deux vers la fin de la trentaine, des tatouages pleins les bras, portant des vestes en cuir noir et des bandanas autour de la tête, couvrant une partie de leur front. Howard avait une longue barbe rousse et Jeremy en avait une noire qui commençait à se tâcher de gris. En gros, ils étaient à peu près, exactement, ce que je m'attendais à trouver dans un endroit comme celui la. Leur voix étaient graves et puissantes, leur langage était coloré et leur manière inexistantes.

Ils avaient tout deux commencé leur deuxième bière quand je les avais rejoints et ils avaient insisté pour que je prenne un verre. « Aller, jeune demoiselle » m'implora Jeremy. « Un verre. »

« Ouais, Cherry » ajouta Howard, utilisant le nom que je lui avais donné, lequel j'avais décidé d'utiliser en tant qu'alias dans ce genre d'affaire. « C'est quoi ton poison ? »

J'hésitais – incertaine de ce que je devais faire. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, mais je devinais aussi que les deux hommes deviendraient suspicieux si je rentrais dans un bar biker avec une attitude aguicheuse et que je refusais de boire. Je ne trouvais pas de bonne excuse alors j'acceptais à contre cœur.

« Uh, je vais prendre un whiskey sour » dis-je, pas vraiment sûre ce que c'était mais je me rappelais avoir entendu une femme en commander un quand nous étions arrivés.

Les deux posèrent leur verre sur la table en signe d'approbation et Howard fit signe à la serveuse de venir et prit ma commande.

« Donc » commençais-je, essayant de rediriger la conversation dans la direction qui m'arrangeait. « Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de ce groupe de bikers qui sont morts par très loin d'ici ? »

Les deux rentrèrent la tête d'un air sombre et enfilèrent leur bière. « Ouais, on a entendu. » répondit Jeremy.

Je plissais les yeux, sentant la tension. « Pas vos ammis j'imagine ? » demandais-je.

Howard laissa sortir un rire non-amusé. « Ils n'étaient les amis de personne ici. Ils n'amenaient que les problèmes. » dit-il.

La serveuse revint avec mon verre et le posa devant moi. J'étudiais attentivement le liquide jaune. Howard le regardait avec attention et m'invita à boire. Je pris une petite gorgée pour les embrouiller. Je devais admettre que ce n'était pas mauvais.

« Quel genre de problèmes ? » creusais-je.

Jeremy haussa les épaules, regardant autour du bar. « Menaces, paris qu'ils étaient obligés de gagner – les trucs classiques. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà tenu leurs menaces ? » demandais-je.

Jeremy me fit un sourire machiavélique qui était partiellement caché par sa barbe. « Est-ce que tu nous demandes s'ils ont tranchés des gorges ? »

J'essayais de masquer ma peur avec un sourire un peu coquin. « Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je demande. »

Howard rit légèrement. « Il y a eu pas mal d'histoires à propos de corps qui étaient retrouvés mais personne n'a pu le confirmer. Les Païens du Diable ont toujours pensé qu'ils étaient les chefs ici je pense qu'ils sont ceux qui ont lancés ces histoires pour leur image. »

« Les Païens du Diable ? » demandais-je après avoir pris une autre gorgée inconsciente de mon verre. J'avalais avant de me rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'alcool.

Jeremy tapa sa bouteille vide sur la table et fit un signe pour une autre. « C'était leur nom de gang pas trop réfléchi » expliqua-t-il.

Je me concentrais sur l'histoire en pinçant mes lèvres sur la paille pour aspirer le liquide sucré et amer. Je me maudissais en silence quand j'avalais automatiquement encore une fois.

Je leur envoyais une autre question. « Est-ce qu'ils étaient dans le satanisme ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Howard soupira. « Probablement » dit-il. « Ces types n'ont jamais eu de problèmes avec les poulets ni avec l'argent. Je ne sais pas qui était de leur côté, mais je doute que ce soit Dieu. »

Je remuais ça dans ma tête en buvant mon Whiskey Sour. Un bruit d'aspiration sortit de ma paille et je fronçais les sourcils en étudiant mon verre vide. Je me sentais bien, pas nauséeuse comme avec le vin de Phil, alors la serveuse m'apporta un autre verre sur la demande de Jeremy, et je l'acceptais.

« Donc est-ce qu'ils… » commençais-je mais Howard me coupa.

« Tu pose beaucoup de questions, _sweetheart_ » dit-il en plaçant une main rigide par-dessus la mienne. Il me sourit avec envie, ayant eut une bière de trop.

Je gloussais, leur faisant à tout les deux un regard innocent. J'avais déjà oublié quelle question je voulais leur poser. Je regardais le liquide ambre sombre dans la bouteille d'Howard après que le mien ait disparu, encore une fois, trop vite. « Hey, est-ce que je peux goûter ça ? » dis-je en pointant son verre, soudainement curieuse.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Personne n'avait trop eu envie de partager des informations avec nous et j'espérais que Rayne faisait mieux. Je ne leur en voulais pas Sam et moi avions l'air assez dangereux pour avoir une foule solide de bikers qui se méfiait de nous. Rayne avait un visage amical et excité, un regard enfantin en d'autres mots, elle apparaissait plus digne de confiance que nous.

Nous étions assis à une table sur le côté avec quelques bières, regardant Rayne qui se joignait à deux motards barbus. Je gardais un regard attentif sur le roux qui paraissait un peu trop ouvert à mon goût.

« Tu crois qu'elle peut le faire ? » me demanda Sam, brisant ma concentration limite obsessive sur la table de Rayne.

« Elle peut le faire » dis-je sans le regarder.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé ? »

Je finis par le regarder. « A propos de quoi ? »

Sam posa les yeux sur sa bière. « On dirait que non » répondit-il.

Je tapais son bras. « A propos de quoi elle devait me parler ? » demandais-je.

Sam soupira. « Rien, vieux. Elle est juste un peu secouée depuis l'affaire du dieu grec. Je lui ai dit de t'en parler. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Oh » dis-je. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'en parlerait ? »

Sam roula des yeux. « Parce qu'elle hésiter à m'en parler à moi. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle voudrait me le dire ? »

Il me donna le regard qui voulait dire que j'avais manqué quelque chose d'évident. « Vous êtes proches » déclara-t-il vaguement.

Je gigotais sur ma chaise. « Eh bien ouais, mais enfin… »

« Ecoute, vieux » m'interrompit-il. « Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu doit lui parler. »

« Ouais, d'accord » marmonnais-je.

Mes yeux retournèrent sur Rayne qui parlait toujours aux deux motards. Je m'autorisais à penser à elle pendant un moment. On ne se connaissait que depuis moins d'un mois mais je ne pouvais nier qu'elle s'adaptait bien à notre mode de vie. Je ne l'admettrais jamais, même sous la torture, mais son énergie féminine ajoutait un équilibre sympa à ma relation avec Sam. Elle était intelligente, douée, déterminée et je la trouvais plutôt amusante. Ca ne me dérangeait pas de passer presque chaque jour avec elle, ce qui était déjà quelque chose pour moi. La plupart du temps, je ne me supportais pas moi-même.

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière, repensant à ce que j'avais découvert chez sa mère. Je n'avais pas encore dit à Sam que le mécano de Rayne, Roger, était yeux-jaunes. Ou était possédé par yeux-jaunes. Dans tout les cas, les yeux de Roger n'avaient pas une couleur normale, ce qui était troublant.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, cependant, était que yeux-jaunes connaissait Rayne. Enfin, soit il la connaissait depuis la naissance ou avait au moins les souvenirs de Roger. Je n'aimais pas cette possibilité. Je pensais à le lui dire, mais au cas où elle ne le découvrait pas toute seule, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je ne voudrais pas savoir si Bobby était possédé par un démon. D'accord, je voudrais – mais seulement si je pouvais faire dégager le démon. De ce qu'on savait, yeux-jaunes ne pouvais pas être tué par un simple exorcisme. Et à cause de ça, je ne voulais pas que Rayne le sache. Parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de récupérer Roger vivant.

Je ne pensais même pas que je devrais le dire à Sam, principalement parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Si _jamais_ on arrivait à attraper yeux-jaunes, j'avais prévu de garder Rayne aussi loin que possible de lui. Je ne savais que trop bien de quoi il était capable et le fait qu'il ait des connaissances sur Rayne rendait ma résolution de la garder loin de lui beaucoup plus solide.

Je concentrais mon regard sur la fille de mes pensées. Mes yeux se plissèrent quand je remarquais le Whiskey Sour dans ses mains. « Bordel, Sammy. Elle boit. »

« Et ? » demanda Sam, confus.

« Tu te rappelle comme elle supporte le Tylenol ? » lui rappelais-je, et il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, sa tolérance à l'alcool n'est pas mieux. »

« Oh. »

« Si c'est aussi mauvais que ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle va partir en vrille très vite. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, reflétant mon inquiétude. « Eh bien, attendons un petit peu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de leur soutirer des infos. »

Nous regardions Rayne qui continuait de leur demander des choses et écoutait attentivement leur réponses. Je devais admettre que j'étais assez confiant quand au fait que je puisse la sortir de là avant que les choses ne tournent mal. J'espérais juste qu'elle était assez maligne pour ne pas finir son verre. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Je serrais les mâchoires en voyant le connard roux lui prendre la main. Sam me forçait à attendre alors que Rayne vidait son deuxième verre. Elle gloussait, ses gestes devenaient maladroits.

Les doigts de Sam s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaules pour me retenir mais je me dégageais et débarquais à leur table en voyant Rayne finir la bière d'un des types. J'arrivais derrière elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Te voilà, chérie » dis-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se lever. Elle me regarda d'un air confus et le regard un peu perdu.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me demandais où tu étais partie » continuais-je, vérifiant si elle tenait sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que ce type te dérange, Cherry ? » demanda l'homme roux, essayant de se rendre menaçant avec son visage bourré mais échoua.

« Hey mec » grognais-je. « Bas les pattes. »

Il regarda mon expression dure et retomba sur son siège, décidant que ça ne valait pas le coup. L'homme à côté de lui riait. Je gardais une main ferme sur l'avant bras de Rayne et la tirais vers la sortir.

« J'peux marcher t'te seule, Deeean » insista-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr » je la relâchais légèrement mais ne lâchais pas mon emprise, ce qu'elle ne paru pas remarquer.

Sam nous avait rejoints et riait en voyant Rayne. « Et c'est après trois verres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aide-moi juste à la mettre dans la voiture » ordonnais-je au lieu de demander.

Nous arrivâmes, je ne sais comment, à faire asseoir une non-coopérative Rayne (plus ou moins) droite sur la banquette arrière. Je me penchais vers elle pour attacher sa ceinture.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ? »

Elle gloussa mais ne dit rien d'autre. Je soupirais et passais derrière le volant. Elle ne rirait plus demain.

J'éteignis le moteur en arrivant au motel quelques minutes plus tard.

« Va ouvrir la porte pendant que je vais chercher le sac à rire à l'arrière » dis-je à Sam en sortant. Je lui lançais les clés par-dessus la voiture et il les attrapa d'une seule main avant de se diriger vers notre chambre.

J'ouvris la portière de Rayne et la détachais, ce qui la réveilla. Elle me regarda avec de tout petits yeux qui s'écarquillèrent d'excitation après quelques secondes quand elle me reconnut.

« Dean ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ris. « Hey, gamine. Tu penses que tu peux marcher ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air stupéfait en réfléchissant à mes mots. Je pris sa main et commençais à la faire sortir de la voiture. Elle trébucha et tomba en s'appuyant sur la portière pour se retenir.

« Whoa » marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux ne restant pas droits. « Ca tourna vachement. »

« Ouais » dis-je. « Ca va être comme ça pendant un moment. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et sourit juste après. « Je me suis faite deux amis ! » me dit-elle toute excitée.

« Super Ray » célébrais-je comme on le ferait pour les accomplissements classiques d'un enfant. « Et si tu me parlais d'eux quand on sera à l'intérieur, huh ? »

« M'kay » soupira-t-elle, essayant de se tenir plus droite. Elle fit trois pas avant de faire face au sol. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible et fermais la voiture avec mon dos. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse, me faisant un sourire fatigué. « T'es foooort » s'exclama-t-elle.

« T'es petite » répondis-je en souriant.

« Ce qui est petit est mi'non » marmonna-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. « Nan… C'est pas ça… »

Je rentrais dans notre chambre en riant silencieusement. « Pas loin » lui assurais-je.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je la posais sur un des lits et reculais, essayant de voir à quel point elle était saoule. Elle tomba, son menton posé sur son torse. Assez saoule.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je croisais les bras et la montrait du regard. « Vois par toi-même » lui dis-je.

Rayne avait dû remarquer qu'on parlait d'elle car ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, alertes, et elle sauta du lit. Elle se jeta sur son portable qui était connecté à la radio du motel et commença à jouer avec. Sam et moi la regardions avec curiosité.

Elle sautilla de joie alors qu'une autre chanson de _Grease_ sortait des enceintes. Elle retourna sur le lit et se mit debout dessus. Elle se mit à sauter sur le matelas, chantant en même temps d'une façon étrangement cohérente.

 _ **Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee**_

 _ **Lousy with virginity**_

 _ **Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed**_

 _ **I can't I'm Sandra Dee**_

Elle se mit à glousser et à tourner pour le refrain suivant. Je m'approchais un peu du lit, de peur qu'elle tombe mais elle avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

 _ **I don't drink (no)**_

 _ **Or swear (no)**_

 _ **I don't rat my hair (eew)**_

 _ **I get ill from one cigarette (cough, cough, cough)**_

Elle chantait aussi les réponses des voix haut-perchées avec un enthousiasme dramatique, toussant réellement après la phrase sur les cigarettes. Sam rit fortement en la regardant et je ne pouvais retenir mon amusement.

 _ **Keep your filthy paws**_

 _ **Off my silky draws**_

 _ **Would you put that crap with Annette ?**_

« Et toi, Dean ? » m'envoya Rayne, ses yeux rond d'interrogation. « Huh ? »

Je n'avais même pas à répondre parce qu'elle se remit à chanter et à danser sur le lit après ça. Quand la chanson arriva à sa fin, Rayne avait l'air d'avoir épuisé son énergie car elle recommençait à divaguer. J'avançais pour lui attraper le bras.

« Et si tu descendais maintenant, Ray » lui dis-je. « Tu vas te faire mal avec toute cette danse. »

Elle mit sa lèvre inférieure en avant, une main sur sa hanche. « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Dean ? » demanda-t-elle bien en rythme avec la dernière phrase de Sandy dans la chanson.

La voix de la chanteuse répondit pour moi.

 _ **Some people are so touchy**_

Sam éclata de rire en entendant le parfait timing mais c'était perdu pour Rayne parce qu'elle avait l'air insultée. Je soupirais, tendant la main pour la faire descendre du lit. « Personne ne se moque de toi, _Cherry Pie_ » lui assurais-je. « Juste descend de là. »

Elle dégagea son bras de ma poigne. « Nop ! » cria-t-elle. « J'aime être plus grande que toi et Sammy » se justifia-t-elle.

D'un roulement des yeux, je relevais ses jambes et la rattrapais avec mon autre bras, la tenant encore une fois contre mon torse.

« Heyyy ! » protesta-t-elle fortement.

« Je t'aime aussi petite que tu es, minimoy » lui dis-je. « Comme ça je peux garder un œil sur toi être sûr que tu ne cause pas plus de problèmes. »

Je fis signe à Sam de retirer les couvertures du lit et je la déposais sur un coté non-cérémonieusement. Elle s'enfonça immédiatement dans l'oreiller, ses objections de tout à l'heure déjà oubliées. Sam commença à lui enlever ses bottes pendant que je me battais avec sa veste en cuir.

« Alors, Rayne » dit Sam. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit les deux hommes avec qui tu parlais ? »

Elle posa ses yeux clairs sur lui, une grimace sur le visage. « Mes amis ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sam rit. « Oui, oui, tes amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

Une ombre traversa ses traits. « Ils ont dit que je posais beaucoup de questions. »

Je plaçais une main ferme sur sa jambe pour attirer son attention. « Rayne, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'ils t'ont dit à propos du gang ? Il faut que tu te concentre sinon tu vas tout oublier d'ici demain et cette cuite n'aura servi à rien. »

Elle eut l'air légèrement perplexe. « Qu'est-c'que j'cuis ? » demanda-t-elle, mélangeant mes mots.

« Rayne » appela Sam, dur. « Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit les motards à propos du gang ? »

Elle parut se concentrer fortement en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Les Païens du Diable » marmonna-t-elle finalement.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

« C'était leur nom. » répliqua-t-elle. « Les Païens du Diable. »

« Est-ce que tes amis t'ont demandé ce qu'ils pensent qui leur est arrivé ? » questionna Sam.

Son front se plissa. « Personne les aimait, ils étaient suuuuuper méchants. Mais ils ont jamais eu de problème avec les clics, et t'jours pleiiins d'argent. »

« Clics ? » demanda Sam.

« Je pense qu'elle voulait dire flics » clarifiais-je à sa place.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit autre chose, Ray ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Noooon. » Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi avec des yeux endormis. « Est-ce que je peux dormir maintenant, Dean ? »

Le coin de ma bouche se plissa. « Bien sûr, petite » lui dis-je.

Elle s'installa dans le lit, reconnaissante, avant de se relever quelques secondes plus tard disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec son maquillage. Elle était dans la salle de bains depuis environ dix minutes avec l'eau qui coulait et j'écoutais par la porte, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'évanouisse et qu'elle se cogne sur le robinet ou quelque chose. Elle sortit avec le visage propre mais ses cheveux toujours attachés avec le bandana rouge. Je ris doucement en remarquant qu'elle portait une de mes chemises et rien d'autre.

Elle avait réussi je-ne-sais-comment à attacher les boutons mais les manches étaient trop longues et dépassaient de ses mains et le bas de la chemise arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle pourrait avoir l'air d'une petite fille dans les habits de son père mais ses longues jambes et les quelques boutons qu'elle avait manqué qui dégageaient son cou et un morceau de sa poitrine envoyaient d'autres signaux. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si elle avait l'air adorable ou sexy.

Elle me tira la langue quand elle me surprit à rire et je décidais que pour ce soir ce serait adorable. Je la ramenais vers le lit et roulais ses manches pour libérer ses mains. Elle commença à tomber et je la poussais gentiment sur les oreillers, la couvrant avec le drap une fois qu'elle fût installée.

« Très bien, _Cherry Pie_ , c'est l'heure de dormir. Peut-être que tu pourras me rechanter du _Grease_ demain » lui dis-je.

« K'kay » marmonna-t-elle en réponse, ne comprenant pas la taquinerie dans le ton de ma voix. Elle était dans un autre monde en seulement quelques minutes, sa mâchoire et sa bouche légèrement ouverts.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas malade » dit Sam plein d'espoir, relevant les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Oh, elle sera malade » répliquais-je.

Je me changeais pour mettre un jogging et rester torse-nu et me glissais sous les couvertures à côté de Rayne, laissant Sam à ses recherches. J'avais le sentiment qu'une longue nuit nous attendait et qu'il valait mieux profiter un peu de sommeil avant le grand spectacle de Rayne. La regardant une dernière fois pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien, je me tournais de mon côté et fermais les yeux.

* * *

 **Haha, c'était marrant à écrire. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Je vous envoie un grand merci, à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé des reviews sur mon histoire ! Ce ne serait pas aussi long sans votre soutient continu !**

 **Faites-moi savoir s'il y a des scènes ou des interactions que vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres et je serais ravie de les inclure si je peux !**

 **S'il vous plait continuez de laisser des reviews, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut salut ! Nouveau chapitre ! Le résultat de la soirée de Rayne ! ^^  
_

 _Tout les mérites reviennent à Mishel-10, je ne suis que traductrice._

 _Laissez des reviews. Est-ce que vous aimez cette histoire ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à moi ou à l'auteur ? Voulez-vous que je continue de traduire ? C'est énormément de travail et je n'ai pas envie de le faire si personne ne l'apprécie.  
Dites moi si vous voulez lire la suite ou je risque d'arrêter (ou au moins de ralentir)_

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sauf pour Rayne et mon faible niveau en math.**

* * *

Je forçais mes yeux à s'ouvrir et fit face aux chiffres rouges et flous sur le réveil posé à côté de mon lit.

2h48 du matin.

Je roulais sur le dos et mon estomac roula avec moi. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre mais mes yeux s'étaient habitués au noir et je regardais en silence le plafond qui tournait. Je m'assis lentement mais tout continuait de tourner. Je remarquais une forme sous la couverture du lit à côté de moi et j'imaginais qu'il devait s'agir de Sam. Je n'avais même pas l'énergie de vérifier si Dean dormait à côté de moi. Ma tête était embrumée, ma bouche était pâteuse, et une sensation familière de nausée de frayait un chemin dans ma gorge. Je grimaçais et me levais du lit, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je cherchais la lumière et sursautais quand la clarté brûla mes rétines. Je poussais la porte derrière moi, la laissant à peine entrebâillée et m'effondrais devant les toilettes, mes bras enroulés sur les cotés. Je laissais ensuite le liquide jaune clair couler dans les toilettes pendant quelques minutes. Quand mon estomac sembla se calmer, je sentis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer entièrement la porte derrière lui.

Je levais les yeux des toilettes pour apercevoir un Dean encore endormi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mon état pathétique. « L'heure du spectacle » murmura-t-il avant de soupirer fortement et de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire près de moi.

Mon estomac choisit cet instant pour se tordre et je serrais mon abdomen en prévision du prochain spasme. Mon dos se courba et je vomissais encore. Et une fois de plus. Dean ne dit rien mais il me tendit le rouleau de papier toilette quand j'eus finis. Je le pris avec plaisir et m'essuyais la bouche.

Après avoir évacué les preuves compromettantes, je me repoussais en utilisant les toilettes pour m'appuyer contre le mur opposé. Je glissais sur le sol, mes jambes refusaient de me porter.

Je n'étais pas bien sûre de comment mon cerveau embrouillé avait fait ça, mais je réalisais soudainement la présence du torse nu de Dean. Beau corps.

Je le vis sourire. « Merci, _Cherry Pie._ »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « J'ai dit ça à haute vois ? »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas retenir ça contre toi » m'assura-t-il en me taquinant.

« Je ne me sens pas bien » reniflais-je.

Il eut presque l'air compatissant. « Je sais. »

Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues. J'avais pitié de moi et je me sentais malade et la combinaison des deux me faisait pleurer. « D'solée » hoquetais-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je me relevais vers les toilettes encore une fois. J'étais une épave, sanglotant entre deux haut-le-cœur et agrippant la main tendue de Dean à chaque nausée. Après quelques instants de pure agonie, je glissais pitoyablement pour m'allonger sur le sol, épuisée. J'étais plus ou moins consciente d'à quel point le sol de la salle de bain du motel était dégoûtant, mais je ne pouvais pas être plus sale qu'en ce moment, et je n'avais pas l'énergie d'y faire attention.

« Dean » chuchotais-je en me repliant sur moi-même.

Je l'entendis glisser et puis il se trouvait assis à côté de moi, par terre, contre la baignoire, ses jambes s'allongèrent devant lui. Soudainement ses mains m'attrapèrent sous les bras et il me tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose sur sa cuisse. J'essayais de bouger mais il me retint doucement.

« C'est mieux que le sol » me dit-il d'une voix basse, bien que sérieuse.

« S'il te plait » chuchotais-je, misérable. « Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais boire. »

Je sentis son rire secouer son corps. « Tu ne boiras plus jamais tant que je serais là, _Cherry Pie_ » promit-il. « Tu veux rester là ou retourner au lit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ici, s'il te plait. » murmurais-je. Je ne pouvais pas encore dire si j'allais encore rendre du Whiskey Sour. Je tournais la tête jusqu'à ce que je voie Dean et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. « Merci pour rester avec moi. »

Dean leva la main et la plaça gentiment dans mes cheveux, qui s'étaient complètement décoiffés pendant que je vomissais. Sa paume resta là, me touchant à peine, et je le regardais.

« Je déteste l'alcool » marmonnais-je, me retournant jusqu'à ce que ma joue soit posée sur sa jambe. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer quand je sentis enfin sa main se reposer sur ma tête. Les douces caresses de ses doigts dans mes cheveux m'enroulèrent jusque dans l'oubli.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je revenais lentement à la réalité réalisant que la surface sur laquelle j'étais couchée était plus confortable que le sol de la salle de bain aurait dû l'être. Je relevais les paupières, grognant quand une douleur fulgurante traversa mon crâne. Il faisait jour dehors et j'étais dans mon lit. Je me relevais et m'assis, à moitié endormie, en essayant de rassembler mes idées incohérentes.

« T'es réveillée » fit la voix de Sam, me sortant de ma torpeur et mes yeux glissèrent vers lui. Il était devant son ordinateur. Il rit alors que je continuais de le regarder avec des yeux vides. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête, n'étant pas capable de former une phrase qui pourrait expliquer comment je me sentais. Il se leva du bureau et alla vers la petite cuisine, revenant avec un médicament et un verre d'eau.

« Je sais que normalement tu n'as le droit d'en prendre que la moitié mais Dean n'est pas là et j'ai l'impression que t'en a besoin » me dit-il.

J'avalais le médicament avec quelques gorgées d'eau. « Où ? » croassais-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-il. « Il est allé chercher le petit déjeuner, je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais pour lui dire ce que tu veux quand tu te réveillerais. »

« Douche » répondis-je à la place, me levant du lit pour prendre mon sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Je grognais lorsque la simple pensée de la nourriture tordit mon estomac. « Non. »

Il rit doucement. « Quelque chose à boire ? Café ? »

« N'importe quoi tant que ce n'est pas sour » lui dis en allant dans la salle de bain avec des habits propres. « Plus rien de sour » marmonnais-je.

Je me tins devant le miroir, fixant mon visage pale, mes yeux endormis, mes cheveux décoiffés. Je portais une des chemises de Dean et elle tombait sur moi comme une robe courte. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je l'avais eue mais j'espérais que ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Je pris une long, et chaude, douche, laissant le doux ruissellement de l'eau me laver pendant que je me lavais les dents pour la troisième fois. Je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de ce goût acide dans ma bouche et ça menaçait de me rendre encore malade.

J'essayais de rassembler les évènements de la veille. Je me rappelais être allée au bar et parler à quelqu'un à propos de l'affaire. Après le second Whiskey Sour, les choses commencèrent légèrement confuses. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de _trop_ stupide.

Après m'être brossée les dents encore une fois, je sortis de la douche. Je mis un jogging et un vieux, et large, t-shirt Styx, sortis de la salle de bain, et retombais immédiatement, face la première, sur le lit. J'entendis Dean rentrer quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle s'est rendormie ? » demanda-t-il à Sam à voix basse.

J'émis un grognement étouffé dans l'oreiller pour l'informer que j'étais réveillée. Je sentis le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de quelqu'un et je tournais mes yeux endormis vers un Dean souriant, une tasse dans les mains tendue vers moi.

« Café » m'expliqua-t-il. Je me battis pour m'asseoir avant de l'attraper. Il me regarda alors que je prenais une petite gorgée. « A quoi tu pensais ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'amusement sur le visage.

« Boisson de motarde » marmonnais-je. « Il fallait que je sois convaincante. »

Il rit. « Tu aurais pu n'en prendre qu'un » pointa-t-il.

« Je sais » répondis-je. « Mais ce n'était pas aussi amer que le vin ou que la bière et, enfin… Je me suis laissée emportée. »

« Ca c'est vrai » rit-il.

Je lui souris timidement. « Je n'ai pas chanté, si ? »

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire. « La totale en sautant sur le lit. » Je grognais, me passant une main sur le visage. « C'était très amusant. » ajouta-t-il.

« Contente que ça t'ait plu » lui dis-je amèrement en grognant à nouveau.

Son expression devint sérieuse. « Est-ce que t'as pris quelque chose pour le mal de crâne ? »

« Ouais » soufflais-je, posant la tasse toujours pleine de café sur la table à côté de moi. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Enfin, à part le chant. »

« Alors voyons voir » commença Dean en se mettant de façon à ce qu'une de ses jambes soit sur le lit, un genou plié. « T'as réussi à faire parler les deux cons avec qui tu es restée à propos des Païens du Diable, tu as bu deux verres et un peu de bière, je t'ai faite sortir un peu après, quand on est rentré tu nous as fait une chouette reprise d'une chanson de _Grease_ , et ensuite tu t'es effondrée » résuma-t-il.

Je le regardais, sceptique, alors que des flashs de ce qu'il racontait commençaient à me revenir. « Je me rappelle avoir vomi. Beaucoup. »

Il rit. « Ouais, c'est arrivé plus tard. » dit-il.

« Je ne vous ai pas réveillés, si ? » demandais-je, l'air coupable.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. « C'est pas grave. »

Mes sourcils se levèrent et je me rappelais maintenant être allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain avec ma tête sur la cuisse de Dean et lui qui me caressait les cheveux. Je sentis une douce chaleur dans mon estomac à ce souvenir et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas la nausée. « Eh bien, merci » lui dis-je sincèrement mais il fit un geste comme si ce n'était rien. « Donc, est-ce que quelque chose que j'ai découvert a pu aider pour l'affaire ? »

Sam releva enfin les yeux de son ordinateur. J'aurais juré que je le voyais plus souvent avec que sans. « En fait, oui » dit-il. « Les Païens du Diable étaient un groupe de motards hors la loi formé par Louie Dawkin en 1959 et s'est rapidement élargi jusqu'en 1965. Le nombre de membres varie au fil des années mais est retombé au treize originaux et est resté comme ça pendant les dix dernières années. »

Je repensais à ce que je me rappelais de l'affaire. « Mais il n'y a pas eu que douze des membres qui ont été retrouvés morts ? » lui demandais-je.

Sam acquiesça. « C'est à qui je vais aller parler : le dernier membre survivant. »

« Dean et moi on ne vient pas ? »

Sam me fit un regard plein de doute. « Tu devrais te remettre de ta gueule de bois avant. »

Je soupirais. « Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. » accordais-je. « Mais Dean peut y aller » dis-je en le regardant. « Je serais bien ici. »

« Non, c'est bon. » m'interrompit Sam en se levant et en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. « J'irais plus vite tout seul. Vous deux vous pouvez… parler » finit-il rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre en recevant un regard noir de Dean.

« Parler de quoi ? » lui demandais-je quand nous fûmes seuls.

Dean eut l'air mal à l'aise en croisant mon regard. « Uhh, Sam a dit que je devrais te poser des questions à propos de l'affaire du dieu grec » dit-il en se grattant le derrière du crâne.

« Oh. »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en attendant la suite. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue pour perdre du temps. « Tu peux me le dire, Ray » dit-il en remarquant mon hésitation.

Je pris une profonde respiration. J'avais une terrible tendance à abattre toutes mes cartes au premier signe de confrontation. Ce n'était pas trop dur pour n'importe qui de me faire faire n'importe quoi. « Phil » commençais-je. « Il a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose en moi. » Dean me fit signe de continuer. « Quelque chose de maléfique. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisie pour le rituel de purification. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit ce que c'était ? »

Je secouais la tête. « Il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pure en moi, ce qu'il a supposé être mon, uh » je fis une pause en rougissant. « Innocence » finis-je. « Mais c'était caché parce quelque chose de sombre et puissant. »

Dean eut l'air sérieux et concentré en repensant à mes mots. « Comment il a pu savoir ça ? »

« Il a posé une main sur ma poitrine et c'était comme s'il lisait en moi. » expliquais-je. « Ca avait l'air sérieux » soufflais-je.

« Et tu l'as cru » conclut-il.

Je remontais mes genoux à ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour et plaçant ma joue au dessus de façon à ce que je puisse voir Dean. « Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? » demandais-je.

Ses traits se durcirent. « Peut-être qu'il voulait juste te tuer… peu important si tu collais au profil ou pas. »

« Ca n'aurait aucun sens pour lui de faire un rituel de purification si me sacrifier ne voulait rien dire, Dean. » pointais-je.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement frustré. « Ecoute, Rayne » insista-t-il. « Juste parce qu'un ancien dieu grec dit qu'il a vu quelque chose en toi, ça ne change absolument rien à propos de toi. »

Je laissais sortir un léger soupir de soulagement en l'entendant dire ça mais ça ne faisait pas entièrement disparaitre l'inquiétude dans mon estomac. « Et si c'était le cas ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Et si ça finissant par me changer ? »

Dean soupira. « Ray, t'es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. »

Je lui souris de façon un peu joueuse. « Tu trouves que je suis douce ? »

Il me tapa l'épaule, rendant évident qu'il ne répondrait pas à ça. « Même le plus con pourrait voir qu'il y a quelque chose de bon en toi. » continua-t-il. « Alors peu importe ce qu'est cette chose sombre, ça ne t'affectera pas, d'accord ? » Je soufflais, sentant toujours un léger pincement dans ma poitrine. « D'accord ? » demanda-t-il plus fortement.

« Ouais, d'accord. » soufflais-je.

Dean fit un petit hochement de tête. « Bien. » Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, soufflant, ébahi. « Quelque chose de maléfique… mais bien sûr. » Il fit un _humph_ avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me recouchais, me mettant sur le ventre et enfonçant mes mains sous l'oreiller pour le regonfler un peu. Mes yeux étaient sur la porte de la salle de bain quand Dean sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une fois de plus, torse nu. Je rencontrais son regard coquin et je cachais rapidement mon visage dans l'oreiller, essayant de prétendre que je n'étais pas en train de mater son torse.

« C'est bon, _Cherry Pie »_ dit-il joueur. « Tu peux regarder mon _beau corps_. »

J'essayais de ne pas hurler, me rappelant de mes mots de la veille. « Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu ne le retiendrais pas contre moi. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais _essayer_ de ne pas le retenir contre toi » rit-il. « J'ai essayé. »

« _Jerk_ » marmonnais-je.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas rechanter pour moi ? » demanda-t-il alors que je le sentais s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Hier soir » dit-il. « Tu m'as promis que tu rechanterais pour moi. »

« J'ai rien promis du tout. » rétorquais-je.

« Bien sûr que si » répliqua-t-il. « C'est juste après que tu ait chanté à propos d'être 'lousy with virginity' ou un truc du genre. » Je lui donnais un coup avec une de mes jambes et il rit. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte, _Cherry Pie_ » dit-il, son ton bien trop sincère pour que je sache qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Je sortis une main de sous l'oreiller et frappait ce qui venait en premier.

« Ouch » s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas du tout l'air d'avoir mal. « Je suis sérieux » rit-il. « Je trouve que c'est mignon. » Je me lâchais pour le frapper à nouveau mais il attrapa mon poignet fermement avant que je ne fasse trop de dégâts.

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder. « Je te déteste tellement en ce moment. »

Il me fit un sourit satisfait en lâchant mon poignet. « Je sais, _Cherry Pie_. »

Je décidais de ne pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre alors à la place je fermais les yeux pendant que ma tête recommençait à tourner. Je tâtonnais jusqu'à ce que je trouve la main de Dean. Je la guidais au dessus de ma tête et la laissait tomber. Elle resta là, immobile, pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne comprenne où je voulais en venir. Avec un autre rire il commença à me caresser les cheveux comme il l'avait fait la veille sur le sol de la salle de bain. »

« Tu me dois une chanson pour ça » dit-il avant que je l'entende attraper la télécommande sur la table pour allumer la télévision, baissant rapidement le son jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque inaudible. Et je me rendormis rapidement.

* * *

 **Celui là m'a prit du temps à écrire parce que je n'arrêtais pas de perdre ma motivation:/ Donc je m'excuse d'avance, mais sauf si j'ai une soudaine vague d'inspiration, je ne vais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant quelques jours. Les reviews m'aident toujours à me remettre au boulot )**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à faire dire Rayne à Dean ce qu'il s'était passé avec Phil mais ne vous inquiétez pas on va en reparler plus directement dans de prochains chapitres ! Pour l'instant, Rayne n'est pas sûre de ce qu'il s'agit et ne veut pas l'affronter et on sait que Dean ne réagit si brusquement que s'il est secrètement inquiet :p**

 **Donc, ils ont juste tout les deux besoin de plus de temps pour savoir quoi faire à propos de ça et ils y seront** _ **forcés**_ **quand ça deviendra un problème.**

 **Salutations,**

 **Mishel**


End file.
